Born of Snow but Fire Within
by OCSweetheart
Summary: Milah Gale was born of Greenwood with a mother of Dorne and a Father of Winterfell. She had the soul of a northerner but the passion of a southern ruler. Milah wanted nothing more in this life than to travel the realms and live her life to the fullest. But with Cersei, Robb, Tyrion and Jaime having very different pulls on her, who's to say how her story will end. OC/RS/JL/JS
1. Chapter 1

"Damn!" Bran cursed. Once again he had missed the target in front of him. Why he couldn't learn how to use a bow he would never know. Jon looked at the little boy and then to his parents.

"Just breathe Bran, Your father is watching. And your mother." Bran drew a quick breath, just before releasing but an arrow had already pierced the center of the bullseye. Bran turn to see his sister Arya, curtsying with bow in hand. Bran, enraged, ran off to catch his little sister. Jon and the oldest Stark erupted into fits of laughter at the scene. Lady Stark scoffed and shook her head up above while Eddard chuckled to himself.

"Boy! Go get your brothers and sisters. We're to be leaving for Greenwood by morning." Eddard yelled down to Robb before disappearing into the household. Theon Greyjoy assisted Jon with fetching the extra arrows Bran had so graciously shot over the target.

"Oi, I still have to get a trim." Robb mewed, aggravated. Jon and Theon began to crack jokes but were cut short by the Lordling.

"Don't think it's just me. Mother told me to drag the looks of you both along. You both look like a direwolf pulled you through the mud." Jon and Theon gave one another looks of disappointment.

"I don't know why Theon and I have to go with the Stark family. It's just the Gale's"

House of Gale was off near the South East of Winterfell and was governed by Lord Stefan and Lady Catia. The Starks were called to witness the joining of the houses Gale to Lannister. Cerion Gale was to wed Tywin Lannister's niece, Aramella. The joining of the houses was a big change for not only Westeros but the surrounding lands as well. Gale was a force to be reckoned with. If it wasn't due to them being halfway to the North, the Capital would have been taken by Stefan rather than Robert. Baratheon, however, was quicker.

"The Gale's are important. This marriage is important." Catelyn said, bopping the two boys over the head.

"We leave in the morning. Hurry up boys, dinner will get cold." Theon rolled his eyes at the Lady Stark before opening his foul mouth.

"We're probably getting cleaned up for the queen, I hear she's a little minx that one." Robb, unphased by Theon's comment, responded tersely.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick."

"Yeah? Think of all the southern girls he's gotten to stab with his right royal prick." Theon scoffed, rolling his eyes. Robb laughed as he threw Jon into the chair to be sheared next.

"Ai, there ya go Tommy, shave him good, he's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Robb said, pawing at his face.

Catia ran all about the kingdom, trying to get everything in place for not only the Stark arrival but also for the Lannisters and Baratheons. This union would prove to be a strong one with strong allies for each family involved. Stefan wouldn't hear of having the Starks not be invited to the wedding of his son to the Lannister girl. The Gale family was almost as big as the Starks but they had them beat by one bastard, Jon Snow. Catia looked around the hall, everything seemed to be in order. All she needed now was to find all her children. Cerion was in his chambers, speaking with his father before the ceremony and the triplets were...well she wasn't sure.

"Deina! Rolan! Brack! Oh for sake of the Seven, where are you monkeys!" Catia heard giggles above her and saw her three monkeys climbing about.

"Oh! Get down you little rascals! Before you hurt yourself! Damn it!" The three children slid down the banister as best they could with their little legs. Cerion had returned from his room with his father to catch the sight of the three little ones, climbing about their mother. Stefan gave Cerion an amused look before yelling down to the three.

"Oi! You lot better go get your best on before I send a griffin after you!" The three squealed in glee, running up the stair to their nurses as fast as their little legs would go. Catia blew her hair out of her eyes and nodded toward her husband and her eldest.

"Thanks for that." She replied sarcastically. Stefan walked to his little wife and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal with glee.

"I was just telling Cerion how I might need to show him an instructional on the bedding ceremony my love." He joked, giving his Lady a quick swat on the ass. His son laughed at the scene, his mother squirming to be put down and his father laughing along.

Cerion couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about his betrothal. His mind wondered as he walked about the castle, making his way outside near the stables, preparing for the arrival of the Starks and the Lannister/Baratheon clan. Cerion was torn away from his thoughts to the sound of the littlest Gale.

"They're coming Cerion! They're coming!" The little Lord ran, his fur swallowing him up.

"Oh yeah?" Cerion laugh, pulling the small boy up on his hip to walk him to where the rest of their family was. Stefan stood tall, leaving a space for his eldest and his wife. Catia placed Deina where she needed be and the two boys next to her before walking to her own place to greet the caravan. Catia smiled, finally relaxed that everything was done.

"Where's Milah?" She felt Stefan's hot breath on her ear.

Oh for sake of the Seven. On today of all da,ys that girl went out into the woods?

"Oh damn it all." She said, finally accepting her day wasn't going to go as planned. Surprisingly enough the Starks arrived first to the wedding ceremony. They all rode in on horses, they weren't exactly the carriage types. They were Starks afterall not Baratheons.

"Stefan!" Eddard exclaimed, smiling gripping Stefan in a hug. Cat smiled curtly at Catia who nodded. She wasn't her most favorite. Catia walked to the young Stark who had just gotten off the horse.

"Oh little Rob isn't so little anymore aye Catia?" Stefan said, following his wife to greet the children.

"Oh Sansa look at that hair, you beautiful girl." Catia mewed. Sansa smiled widely at Lady Gale. It wasn't a compliment from the queen but it would do. Arya, hearing this, made a face of disgust before she ran off with her brothers about the castle.

"Robb, I think you'd get along well with Milah, if we can ever find that girl." Stefan said. Eddard laughed.

"Can't keep an eye on your eldest daughter can you? How do you expect to marry her off if she's always running off?" Stefan turned to Eddard.

"I don't" Ned laughed at Stefan who came to terms with his daughter being a free spirit as appropriate by the Gale sigil, a griffin.

"Oh everyone come in, have a drink before the notorious late Lannisters make their appearance with my son's bride." Eddard clasped his hand on Stefan's shoulder as he lead his family in. The horses were taken to the stables by Jon and Theon, the youngest ones had taken a liking to Sansa, dragging her into the castle, asking if she was a princess.

Arya looked bored, ready to meet Milah. When the Gale's summered in Winterfell to get a release from the heat, Arya wasn't even a thought. She had heard great stories of Milah Gale and how she had the best bow arm in all of Westeros. She thought about being married off when she was a bit older to a Gale, then she would be able to do what she pleased. House Gale believed a Lady who couldn't protect her people wasn't worth a title. She would love to train to be a Lady of the Gale house.

The conversation was cut short between the fathers, Robb, and Cerion when a horse was heard, screeching to a halt. The rider threw her legs off, and brushed off the furs that adorned her neck, handing the reins to a stable boy. Stefan looked at his daughter amused as she took off her hood, shaking her dark curls out. Robb looked on in a baffled state. This was Milah Gale? The same Milah who had broke his arm when he was six? That same Milah Gale who was always running around, playing in the muck and sword fighting with himself and Cerion? She wasn't a very tall woman but that didn't mean much. Her hair was shorter than Robb remembered but then again it had been fourteen years since he last saw the Lady Gale. He imagined the cut would make for easier maneuvering in hunting or riding.

"Im not late am I?" She smiled, taking off her quiver and handing it off like the horse.

"I'll let it pass." Stefan mused, Milah breathed a sigh of relief, throwing her fur over her shoulder, undoing her clasps on her jacket, revealing a small waist. Theon's jaw dropped and he made a face at Jon.

"I thought Milah Gale was a horrid wannabe boy. Women should wear boys clothing more often." Jon elbowed him in the gut, not taking his eyes off of Milah. It seemed like none of the boys could. She was a different kind of beautiful.

At least, Jon had always thought so. During their summer at Winterfell, though they were all young, he had developed a crush on the small girl. Due to his bastard status, he never felt truly welcome being with Cerion and Robb, though they always invited him out. He decided to stay in with Milah so the both of them weren't bored all day. Cerion was adamant about his baby sister not tagging along all the time but Jon didn't mind. Jon rather liked sword fighting and horsing around with Milah and Milah liked horsing around with Jon. Jon noticed how she didn't really fill out how he thought she would. Lady Catia was by no means a twig of a woman like Lady Stark. Catia was busty for lack of a better word but small. The Gale women were of short stature, that no one could disagree. Milah's small frame, however, meant little considering the little Lady could wield any weapon necessary. It was a wonder how her beauty hadn't travelled like Lady Margaery. Eddard kept his voice love and whispered to Stefan.

"So about joining our houses." He mused pointing to the direction of his son, mouth agape. Stefan let out a loud laugh before addressing his less than punctual daughter.

"My little bird, repercussions will be had for lateness." Milah stopped in her tracks, tugging at her earring.

"But Father-"

"A melody perhaps." Oh gods, her father always made her sing in front of company and frankly it was a nuisance. Stefan crossed his large arms and sighed, giving his daughter a pointed look.

"When the cold wind is a'calling And the sky is clear and bright Misty mountains sing and beckon Lead me out into the light I will ride, I will fly Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly Chase the wind and touch the sky." Milah sang, dancing with her little sister who had ran over to her.

The melody was that of the House of Gale, making her mother grin, and her father hollar.

"Oh come on in Milah, I have some people I want you to meet!" Milah hiked the little Lady up on her hip, throwing her own furs over the child's face in a playful manner. Deina pushed them off with all her might, sticking her tongue out at her sister, who returned the favor.

The Starks and Gales had once spent summers together but that was many many years ago. Milah was only but five years old while Jon and and Robb were around seven and she followed them everywhere.

"Oh watch yourself gryphlet," she warned as Deina ran off to show Arya her quiver set.

"Milah, my beauty, you remember Robb Stark and Jon Snow?" Milah brushed her curls out of her face and smiled lightly.

"I remember you both being afraid of girls." she smirked, causing laughter to erupt from the fathers. Jon smiled slightly while Robb was taken aback.

"Actually, we just didn't want to run around with girls." Robb said, not realizing the ideas swirling around Milah's head. Jon was perplexed.

This small woman held so much power. She was trained like a man throughout her life. She would rule a great kingdom one day. What perplexed him the most is that she wore trousers. Never in his eighteen years of life had he ever seen a woman in anything more than a dress but here she was in tight leather trousers and bounded in a shirt by a leather corset.

"Well let's hope that still isn't the case." She teased, undoing a lace on Robb's shirt then ruffling Jon's hair before running off to change for her brother's wedding.

"My daughter, she does what she pleases, and is pleased by what she's done." Eddard smiled at his friend who poured out wine for all.

"She's truly a Gale." Eddard said, sitting down with his old friend, drinking wine to pass the time. The Baratheon/Lannisters should prove to be coming soon.

"She gets more and more like her mother every day and frankly, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad." Stefan said, not hearing his Lady approach with Lady Stark.

"Oh wow thanks for that." She sarcastically rolled her eyes, sitting herself down next to the Lord Gale. Lady Stark situated herself next to her husband, glancing at her boy momentarily.

"Robb! Why are your laces undone?" His mother pondered, earning a stifled laugh from Jon. Milah took this moment to make her presence known. The young woman had been watching the conversation unfold from the stairs. She was a quick dresser, never having needed someone to put her clothes on for her.

"Yes Robb, why is that?" She asked in a mocked tone, pouring herself a glass of wine. Catia gaped at her daughter.

"Milah for gods sake why in the seven hells do you need to be strapped. That dress is so much prettier without leather all strapped about it." Milah looked down at her teal dress, cut up to the front of her thighs. She always thought it made her look like a Dornish queen.

"I don't see a problem with it do you?" She asked Jon, causing him to choke on what wine he had in his mouth. Catia rolled her eyes, a Gale woman's trait no doubt. Lady Stark whispered to Eddard among the commotion of the Gales.

"I don't want Sansa let alone Arya to be influenced by her." Lady Cat wasn't one for unLady like things and Milah exemplified all of these things she hated. Ned looked at his wife in a questioning manner.

"Really? I think it would do them some good to learn from her. I wanted to speak to Stefan about joining our houses." This caused Cat to gasp. She wasn't about to gain a daughter to Winterfell, especially one so unsuited for Robb. Robb looked content though, his eyes sparkling as Milah made jokes, and asked about Winterfell. Catelyn hadn't seen her son's eyes light up like that in a long time.

He remembers running around with Milah when they were little. She was always smaller than he was but she had a quick wit, something he liked about Milah. Whenever other Ladys entered the Stark residence, they were quick to play with Sansa, or learn needlework.

But not Milah. Milah was always wanting to do what the boys were doing and in Stefan's eyes, why shouldn't she? Stefan believed the right place for a Lady was defending her Lord, not simply sitting around, practicing needlework. Stefan raised his girl like he raised Cerion, with the wisdom of the sword and of finer things. If they left to go hunting, Milah went as well. A Lady who cannot defend her kingdom at her Lord's side proves to be useless. It was evident to Lord Gale that Lady Stark wasn't too fond of the ideas that Milah was putting in her children's heads. Especially the younger ones.

A young stable boy ran into the castle so as to announce the arrival of the king.

"The Baratheons are coming!" Stefan downed his cup in a gulp and clasp his hands together.

"Now that we have had some wine to warm our bellies, let's go back out into the Greenwood cold to welcome our king eh?" Catia placed her arm on her husband so he could lead her out, as did Eddard with his wife. Jon knew his place. As a bastard, he was only there as a guest, not as a family member. Robb offered his arm to Milah who looked surprised.

"What? I can't walk myself?" she teased, hand on her hips. Robb smiled lightly, tripping over his words. Greenwood women were strong, that he knew. He didn't want to tame one like his mother would insinuate. He thought the Gales had the right idea, raising strong women with strong men.

"Oh I'm only joking." Milah smiled, hooking herself to the young Lord.

"My Lady, you wound me." He teased back. Milah liked someone who could take and dish out all the same. She wasn't one for weak men or men who thought her place was under him. Jon followed them closely as to find his spot behind line to greet the royals.

"Oh you mean like when we were little? Play fighting and you always happened to lose?" Milah always had the tendency to make Jon laugh, even when they were all young. She had a wit about her and it was quick. Some would have her hold her tongue but the Stark men were of no such men.

"Oh please, I let you win. I couldn't hurt a girl. My father would have my head." he teased causing Milah to smack his chest as they got into line. The Lords, the Ladies, the eldest boys, and so on. Robb snagged Milah's hand, holding it to his chest.

"Oh watch yourself little bird, I won't be so merciful this time around." He whispered into Milah's ear, causing her to smile slightly. She was amused. The Stark boy actually amused her. Which if you asked any little Lord in the kingdom, or her father, it was a hard thing to do. The Baratheon knights strode in just has he let go of her hand. It was like they were old friends who hadn't seen one another for many years.

As soon as she snapped her hand back, Milah adjusted her furs. King Robert rode in after his carriage with his son Joffrey. He was bigger than Milah had remembered him.

"Why don't we just join the Baratheon and Gale house hm? You could be queen. The only downside to that would be..well... Joffrey." Robb snickered. Milah threw her leg back, smacking Robb right in the ass with her foot, causing him to falter as King Robert came to shake his hand.

"Congratulations on your marriage Cerion." Cerion gave a hearty handshake, nodding at the king.

"Robb, what's the matter with you?" He asked the slightly crouched Stark. Milah laughed to herself, trying to hide it though the king would not see. Robert glanced at Milah quickly and smiled at the young Lord.

"Ah, I too would be speechless at the sight of such a fair beauty. Milah, strapped and ready for battle I see." Milah curtsied to the king before pulling out and twirling her knives she had strapped away.

"Never know when you need to send a woman to do a man's job when it comes to protecting the king, your grace." She smiled, thrusting them back into their holster.

"Smart one you are. If only I had a boy your age. Damn it all." He laughed making his way back down the line of Gale/Starks. The queen made her way to the front as well, smiling curtly at the Lord and Ladies of the houses.

Queen Cersei was a very cold woman, at least that's how it seemed to the Gale household. Stefan ushered in his guests so that Aramella could get out of the carriage unseen by her betrothed. A Gale tradition at its best. The two had never spoken to one another before this day. This was one tradition Milah could do without. Robb leaned down to whisper once more in hushed tones to Milah.

"Watch yourself little Lady or I'll have to punish you. As is my right as future Lord of Winterfell." Robb pinched her side for emphasis, causing Milah to yelp, shoving him in the process.

"Oi, still being picked on by the young Stark? My apologies my Lady." Jon said, coming up behind them after finding Theon. He looked disheveled and out of place. Milah rolled her eyes as she took Jon's arm, leading her into the castle. Catia had walked with Sansa and Arya to help the young Lady Aramella out of her carriage and into the tower to prepare for her wedding.

Milah just wanted to catch up and listen to King Robert's tales of bravery and hunting stories. Maybe after the ceremony, she could teach the girls how to use a bow.

"I can only imagine where you found him." She looked up at Jon, pointing a thumb behind her at Theon. Jon smiled slightly, patting Milah's hand.

"Theon isn't exactly the most tactful with pretty women." Jon said as they strolled on through the hall, Theon and Robb not far behind.

"Oh? I personally think the women of he brothel are quite pretty. Isn't that their job?" She pressed, trying to illicit some type of response. Jon was very good with words.

"Oh, Pardon my Lady, did I say pretty women? I guess I slipped. I meant women with honor. Theon has never been one for many words when it came to women." Milah threw her head back in laughter, putting her other hand on Jon's arm, stabling herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me Jon Snow.." She led, finally ceasing her laughter as they continued their stroll around the balconies out to the Greenwood Oasis. It wasn't so much of an oasis as it was a garden. A garden that bloomed the rarest flowers and had the most beautiful springs.

"Have you made yourself like Theon? Wondering about new places, looking for their whorehouses?" she asked, letting go of his arm and grasping the railings to look beneath her. Rolan and Brack were running about with Bran, Tommen, and Rickon. Jon's words caught in his throat at the question the Lady asked of him. After a few seconds to gather his thoughts, he leaned up against the railing she faced, resting his elbows on it.

"I am to be of the Nights Watch m'Lady. It's the only thing I've ever wanted as a boy. I wanted to become a knight for as long as I can remember." He said turning to rest his forearms on the rail just as Milah had done. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"A life of celibacy. To never feel a woman's warmth again?" she questioned. If her mother heard her discussing such things with a man of all people she wouldn't be very happy with Milah. She could hear Theon and Robb, discussing stories down by the fountain with her father, Robert, and Eddard. She glanced for a moment and only a moment only to catch eyes with Robb Stark who simply smiled at her, continuing speaking with her father. Jon shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've never...erhm...I've never felt a woman's warmth m'Lady." Milah scoffed and looked at Jon in disbelief.

"Never?"

"Never." She lightly smacked his chest.

"Shut up!" She was in shock. It amazed her that a man like Jon Snow even existed. The two were interrupted by the Lannister's making their way out to the balcony.

"Ah Milah, come here little love," Cersei claimed, motioning Milah to come forward towards Jaime, Tyrion, Tywin and herself. It was a miracle all the Lannisters had made it together in one piece and were actually making good.

"Jon Snow, don't you have somewhere to be? Feeding horses, or swapping hunting stories perhaps?" Cersei questioned, causing Jon to bow and make his way down to the yard where the other men stood.

"Now then, Milah, little love, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you in King's Landing." Cersei noticed, sitting down at the table placed outside. Milah also took this opportunity to place herself between the queen and Tyrion.

"That was well over ten years ago your grace. But yes, it seems that way doesn't it." Milah took the cup of wine that was offered to her by Jaime. Jaime Lannister was the most handsome man in all the realms.

According to some.

Not to say Milah didn't find him attractive, she just always had an eerie feeling around the Lannisters.

"Lord Tyrion. I just finished that last book you sent me. It was enthralling. I always feel like I learn so much whenever I get a package from you." The self-proclaimed Imp laughed, placing a hand on Milah's leg briefly.

"Why thank you Milah. I do know how you love to read. Your father never stopped babbling on and on about it anytime he had business in the Landing. Isn't that right brother?" Milah looked to Jaime who lifted his cup to her.

"Its true. The only other thing he would speak about at the table is how he can't seem to get you married off..." Jaime said, looking briefly at Milah's mouth and then her eyes. Cersei leaned forward in her chair. Tywin had gotten sick of the whole affair and went off somewhere to probably find his niece.

"Yes, why is that? Obviously, it can't be because no one finds you beautiful. Because you are beautiful Lady Gale." Cersei was trying to find what was wrong with Milah. The only problem is there wasn't anything wrong with Milah. What Cersei would come to find is that if she planned to marry off the Gale girl to her son, she would be thrown off Kings Landing as quickly as humanly possible. Milah was strong and Cersei liked that. But what Cersei didn't like was uncertainty.

As the awkward conversation upstairs continued, one of bravery continued down below it.

"Oh Seven Hells..." Stefan sighed after glancing up at his daughter. Robert was taken aback.

"My stories aren't that bad Stefan come on." Causing Eddard to laugh.

"Its that blasted wife of yours. She's got my Milah in a corner." All of the men around looked up at the scene above them, all quickly looking away when Cersei caught it.

"Speaking of my..ehm what did you call her? Blasted wife? Good one Stef. Maybe joining households wouldn't be a bad idea. Your daughter would make a great queen of the seven kingdoms." Robert said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain, beckoning one of the stable boys for more wine. Robb looked to Jon and Theon with wide eyes. Milah would tear that little boy to bits if she had the chance. She would make a find queen but a queen to Joffrey? She'd behead the boy in his sleep and make it look like a bloody accident. Eddard took this time to speak up.

"Actually Stefan, I was going to propose we join our houses as well." Robert laughed at Ned for having the balls to step to the king.

"Well looks like we have ourselves a horse race, mates, doesn't it?" Stefan laughed at Robert's remark and then looked to the boys.

"Robb, what you have of all this? Now give me your honest opinion boy. In Greenwood we speak our minds, neigh hold our tongues." Robb, leaning on a tree, looked up at Milah who was laughing with Tyrion.

"My Lord, I think Milah is a very strong and able-bodied woman and-" Robert interrupted.

"Oh get on with it boy. My son can give your daughter a Kingdom. What can Ned's give her eh?" Milah had finally torn herself away from the Lannisters to come down to the gardens. Milah hooked both arms of Jon and Robb before turning to her father.

"Your grace, Father, Lord Stark, I humbly come to see if I can take these men away from you for a bit." The men nodded at the young woman before she dragged the boys with her to the stables.

"Have you boys seen the Greenwood wisp rocks?" both shook their heads.

"Good, come on then!" She said, leading out the horses. It was near nightfall but the wedding wouldn't happen until late. Theon ran to catch up with the group.

"Oi, what about me?" Milah pretended not to hear him. Theon wasn't her favorite person in the world. Robb laughed after getting on his horse and leading it towards Milah's own.

"Looks like I only require two bodyguards for this walk. Many thanks, Lord Stark, Jon Snow." She smiled before kicking her horse into high gear. Robb shrugged and headed off after her. Before Jon could follow suit, Theon latched onto the horse.

"You're really leaving? Without me? Just because some Greenwood bitch said so?" Jon shrugged and shook off Theon in order to catch up with the two.

Milah hit the large body of water before the boys behind her could. The sun beat down, golden rays running throughout the water, hitting Milah's skin when she raced between the trees. Milah could see the boys in the distance and yelled to them.

"Well it's about time you two caught up!" she laughed as they both came to a halt. She admired how welcoming and open Robb was with Jon. He treated him as a brother, not as a bastard. That was honorable in her eyes.

"Well not all of us run around in the forest all day m'Lady," Jon smirked. He felt comfortable with Milah. Like not much time had passed since those summers so long ago. Milah laughed as she guided her horse into the water, leaning back to enjoy the last light hitting her face.

"Oh no? Just playing with each other's swords all day I suspect." She peeked with one eye at Robb who bit his lip, trying to hold his tongue.

"Woman, you bother me so." She sat straight up, leading them down the trail to the rock wisps.

"Is that any way to address a Lady of Greenwood." her horse stopped at the entrance to the rocks. Robb leaned down, still on his horse as his eyes peered around.

"Funny, I don't see any Lady" Jon laughed aloud, jumping off his horse. He was a little too close to Milah who punched his upper arm before smacking the horse's ass, making run as close to the rocks as it would get before throwing Robb Stark off. He only hit the ground lightly, Milah knew he was fine. She looked up at Jon and pointed a finger at Robb.

"You'd do well to remember that." Jon shook his head, following Milah to the rocks. Lights danced around the circle formed by the stones. The lights all different colors leading different directions.

"Was that really necessary?" Robb asked rubbing his head, still laying on his back. Milah scoffed, crouching down to run her fingers through his hair.

"Get up or I'll pin you, just like when we were little." She lightly pat his cheek, stepping into the middle of the circle, looking up at all the wisp lights. Jon walked around the circle, looking at the inscriptions on the stones.

"There's seven?" Jon asked, running his hands over the stone. As he did, the words shone light where he touched, making him retract his hand quickly. Milah found her family stone and ran her hand against it before laying down in the grass to watch the wisps fly about.

"One for each Kingdom. One for each family." Robb looked around up at the wisps flying about every which way.

"Why is it the blue ones glow the brightest?" He asked before laying down next to Milah to watch them. She turned her head to face the auburn-haired man.

"Because they're for the Stark House. Whichever House you belong to is the one that glows the brightest. They say they lead you to your deepest desires if you follow them." Robb turned his face to her own, their noses almost touching. He noticed how deep her eyes were, how cool they seemed to almost glow in the evening twilight. Milah cleared her throat, turning back to face the light. She glanced about then pointed to the side, grabbing onto Robb's forearm.

"Just there! The longer you wait here the more of a path they show you." Robb looked down at her arm, clasped onto his own. There wasn't any way in this world or the next that she would consent to marriage with Joffrey.

"Have you ever followed them? Find your desire?" He asked, his breath hot at Milah's ear. She turned to face him, so close all she had to do was inch a little further and their lips would touch.

"I haven't had the courage to. I guess I was scared to where they might lead." Robb looked at her lips and back to her eyes before opening his mouth.

"It'll be dark soon, we should get back so we don't miss the wedding," Jon interjected, walking to find his horse. Robb sat up, pulling himself to his feet, then pulled Milah up as well.

"Last one back has to marry a Lannister!" She yelled, running to her horse and dashing off into the forest back to House Gale. Robb and Jon looked at one another before shoving the other in a different direction.

Milah was back at the castle before the wedding had started. She stopped right in front of a very disappointed looking mother.

"Milah." Climbing off her horse she put her arms up in defense.

"I was just playing around with them ma. You know how bored I get." Catia pointed her daughter towards the stables and she obeyed. Jon and Robb rode in at the same time, arguing the whole way there.

"Oh I was before you!"

"No you weren't!" Jon replied, lightly pushing his brother so he staggered a bit. Robb cleared his throat when realizing the Lady Catia was waiting on them, arms crossed.

"Lady Gale, we were only-" Catia raised one hand to stop him from speaking.

"Robb, please escort my daughter into the hall if you would." Robb nodded at the Lady of the house and firmly grasped Milah's hand. The two hurried into the corridor like a pair of girls giggling. Jon took both horses back to the stable before Lady Catia ushered him with her hand to escort her in. Jon had never done such a thing before. He was never permitted by Lady Stark.

Milah caught the eye of her father who stood near the front of the altar with Tywin Lannister. Eddard smiled and leaned over to King Robert smugly.

"Ah, now would you look at that." He elbowed, looking at his son, whispering in the King's ear. She tested him and Eddard liked that.

She was fierce and full of fire, just like her mother. Eddard was in love with Catia for a time. His father had made other arrangements with House Tully before he could run away with Catia. Ned, now in love with his wife, never envied Stefan. Stefan was a good man and deserving of Catia Martell. Eddard saw himself in his eldest son. He saw a man in love with a girl from the house of Martell who wanted more. Who wanted to ride the sky and see the world, just like her mother did.

That's what Stefan gave her when they married, something Eddard couldn't as a Lord of Winterfell. Stefan handed off Greenwood for the time being so he could travel the kingdoms with his wife. It was a deal they brokered when they wed. He would show her the world before they had children and she would see to it the girls were raised with the boys. They believed tradition was hopeless when it came to living in the Seven Kingdoms.

War was always on the horizon, even when there was peace. If another rebellion had ever broken out, heavens forbid, their children would not prove worthless. The Gales raised warriors. Not women without a cause or boys who only pretended to wield a sword.

Catia sighed while looking at all the people in her hall. She was happy that there had been so many Stark children born. Eddard had love in his eyes for his Cat and it made Catia glow. Being betrothed to Stefan was not easy. Before they were to wed Eddard and Catia were to run off together to the Godswood. Eddard had never shown up that night, leaving Catia to marry Stefan. Catia grew to love Stefan with her whole heart. He had given her five healthy children, all beautiful warriors who never thought to do something out of honor, revenge, or spite was a bad thing considering the right circumstances.

Cerion looked nervous to Robb.

Robb could understand why. Cerion had gone his entire life without thinking a betrothal would even come close to happening to him. He hadn't even met the poor girl before today. He could only pray to the gods that his family would be mindful of his wishes. The last thing he would want is to be married off to a child from a Lannister house no less. Aramella walked in, guided by her father and everyone stared. Not Robb.

Robb looked down at the Gale who still had his arm in her own. He was baffled this little bird who used to be caked in dirt with him as a child, had turned into this beautiful creature. Milah was always grubby, always hanging around Robb, Jon, and Cerion. Sewing had never interested her but if there was a hunting trip to be had, she was right there, on the back of Stefan's horse, making faces at Jon and Robb as they rode behind. She was so different, but yet entirely the same. He looked back at Cerion who had finally gotten a look at his bride and had a look of relief on his face. Milah snickered to herself at her brother.

She knew how shallow her brother was when it came to looks. Before he was set to marry the Lannister girl, he was in love with another. No lady of noble blood, just a girl from Volantis. Milah suspected her father had her family paid off to shove her away somewhere. While living freely was an ideal of her parents, they still held that oaths and honor were more important. Cerion locked himself away for days hearing of her disappearance. Milah couldn't seem to do anything to get him out of his room. Finally, miraculously, Cerion was found outside by his sister. He was sitting about, reading a book that the Lannisters had sent him. Milah just about tackled him into the fountain when she saw him outside after days of refusing to come out. Aramella was a beauty in gold from her dress to her hair. Milah smiled at the sight of her brother, beholding his beauty to be his wife.

"Cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection." Cerion Gale removed the house cloak, adorned with a deep red griffin, fur about the collar. Milah glanced about the room, taking in the scene.

Catia stood, clasped to Stefan's arm, light tears on her face out of happiness. Stefan starred on at his son, proud that he was so willing to do his duty to his house. The Lannisters looked on in approval, Robert Baratheon looking very much disinterested. Milah turned her head up to catch Robb Stark's ear but was met with his eyes, locked on her own.

"Now these souls will be bound together until the end of their days. Look to one another and say the words."

Cerion was nervous, looking down on his bride.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. She is mine, and I am hers, now until the end of my days." The words echoed in the background as Milah couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Robb Stark.

"Uhm, Can I escort you to the dining hall my Lady?" He asked, finally releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. Milah smiled, allowing him to guide her in.

The hall was decorated In burgundy from head to toe to celebrate the new Lady of House Gale. Milah was excited to teach her new sister how to wield a sword and ride properly, something she assumed Lannisters weren't taught. The girls at least. After being seated at the head of her family's table, Robb placed a kiss on her hand, disappearing into the crowd. She watched him walk away, finding Jon to talk to. She wondered why he hadn't been set up to marry a girl. She was brought out of her thoughts by the clearing of her mother's throat. Milah looked up to see Catia motioning her to come forward. Milah groaned before getting up to stand among her mother and the queen.

"Mother, your Grace." Milah curtsied, waiting to be spoken to. Cersei held out her hand for Milah, motioning her to sit down next to her and she obliged. Milah crossed her ankles and put her hands in her lap. Her mother gave her a nod but no smile. Catia didn't trust a Lannister as far as she could throw one.

"Sweetling, I have it on the King's authority that he is to offer your father position on his small council.. If your father accepts, which he will,-" Catia rolled her eyes at this remark. Any sort of position on small council for the king was a tremendous honor and Catia knew that. She wouldn't be completely upset about it. Catia would talk to Stefan tonight about the offer. He was a brave man, a warrior, as was his wife. She would be more than able to stay back and see to it that Aramella would be trained to be not only the Lady of the house but a Lady of House Gale.

"I was wondering if you would want to spend your winter in King's Landing? The grounds are beautiful and you can study on with Tyrion and shadow myself." Cersei finished, placing a hand on top of Milahs. The offer was astounding. Milah was more so preoccupied with the idea of her father being on small council for King Robert.

"Your Grace, that is such a gracious honor. I just feel like my family needs me here." Catia was about to open her mouth to protest her daughter spending time in King's Landing but was cut short by the queen herself.

"Oh please, they've just received a daughter, they can stand to lose one for a season." Cersei wanted Milah in the Capital but the reason she didn't know. Catia cleared her voice and the two women turned towards her.

"I think that winters in the Capital with your father would be good. Think of all the time with the Kingsguard, learning more on and off the field with your father and Lord Tyrion." Milah weighed her options and smiled to both women.

"I'll take both opinions into consideration. Your Grace, Mother." Milah was making her way back to her end of the table when her mother caught her hand, bringing her down to whisper in her ear.

"Perhaps you can switch on and off with winters and summers? I'm sure the Starks would love to have you during the summer if you're in the Capital in the winter." Her mother smiled slyly up at her daughter who had a grin that reached from here to Dorne.

Joffrey smirked looking at his mother speaking to Milah Gale. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck at the table with the younger men. The audacity of the Gale's shoving him with the Stark and the Stark bastard boy. It disgusted him to even think about speaking with him let alone mingle with him.

"Look Stark, my mother is probably finalizing the plans to take Milah with us to King's Landing with her father. Pity for you I'm sure. There goes the most suitable girl for miles. Not including any of those whores you all have lying around. Im sure there's more girls from Valantis being strewn about. Perhaps the one Cerion Gale threw aside hm?" Joffrey was bold. If he wasn't the King's son he wouldn't be. But being the prince of the Seven Kingdoms proved to be worth something. Stark couldn't touch the boy if he wanted to. Joffrey, in his own eyes, was untouchable.

Robb held his tongue at the young prince's words. Jon whispered under his breath for Robb to forget it. It wasn't worth having your head put on a stake. Robb pushed himself from his seat to find his father in the hall, a way to get away from the smug prince.

Eddard laughed as Robert had his ale filled by the maids of the castle. Stefan had taken leave of his wife to join his friends. The last he had seen of Eddard and Robert was in Robert's Rebellion against the Targaryens. Reminiscing was good but seeing his son feed his new wife strawberries was better. Stefan couldn't remember the last time he saw Cerion this happy. Ned took this opportunity where Robert was occupied to steal Stefan's ear.

"A joining of our two houses would prove much better than that of you and Robert. I know you've seen the way Robb looks at Milah and how she looks at him. I don't think either would protest." Stefan rubbed his beard as he laughed at Eddard's persistence. Robb Stark had finally found his father, clasping him on the shoulder before sitting down next to him.

"Couldn't take any more of that little twat." He said, making Stefan laugh louder. Eddard grasped Robb's shoulder, making him look at him.

"Son, would you consent to a marriage? Joining the Stark house and the Gale?" Stefan looked at the boy with curiosity, somewhat already knowing his answer.

"Lord Gale, I would very much like to marry your daughter." Robb said wide-eyed. Stefan smiled and nodded at the boy, grabbing his shoulder.

"That's good to hear son. It's going to take a real man to run with my Milah. Notice how I said run and not tame. Gale women aren't to be tamed, trust me I've tried." He said motioning toward his Lady. Robert tore himself away from the maidens to finally have the chat he had been meaning to with Stefan.

"Now that you have a Lord and Lady in training of the Gale House I have an opportunity for you Stefan. And no I don't mean my son." Stefan took a sip of his ail before motioning the king to hear his offer.

"You are the fiercest fighter this side of the isle. If any rebellion is to break out again I'd be a fool to keep you up here where I can't use you. I already have Ned as my hand but you, you Stefan, I wish you to be the Master of War for my small council." Stefan almost choked on his wine. An honor of course but his wife? His love? She wouldn't take this lightly.

"Your Grace, since when has there been a position of Master of War?" Stefan asked, baffled by the offer.

"Since I fucking made it one. I'm King for the love of the Seven." Robert howled with laughter.

"There are dark days upon us I'm afraid Stefan. I need someone I can trust keeping an eye on the king's guard. I need someone watching my back. Milah would be able to spend winters or summers, whichever she prefers, I don't give a rats ass, learning at the king's guard alongside you, my damned brother in law, and learning all that book garbage with the other one." Milah would be pleased. Cerion would be ecstatic to serve as the Lord of Gale. His wife could train young Aramella to be the Lady of the house as well.

"Your Grace, I'm humbled and honored by your offer. I have to speak it over with my wife of course." Robert scoffed swigging his ale.

"Catia is more than capable of running this land by her own, lucky for you, you had a son." Stefan spat out some wine in laughter, then looked to his love who motioned for the band to play. Dancing was never a part of a wedding ceremony but in Dorne, it was a tradition. Being of the Martells, Catia had started the tradition. Lord Tyrion was drunkenly trying to make conversation about the skew tradition.

"What an odd tradition. Dancing. Dancing was made for balls, not weddings. Where is the bedding ceremony, now that is something I can get behind. Or in front eh brother?" Jaime wasn't listening to his brother, he was looking towards his sister who had taken hold of Milah Gale once more. What his love could be planning he didn't know but he knew he wanted in on it. Cersei worried too much. She worried too much about what people thought and what's best for their children.

"I dare say I'll give this dance at weddings a try." Tyrion laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

Milah was in a trance, watching her brother dance with his new wife. He was so in love with her already and it amazed her. She hummed along to the music she had heard growing up, swaying a bit in her seat.

"Care to show me how this works Lady Milah?" she jumped at the voice then turned to see the green eyes of one of the kingsguard himself.

"Well if you insist on making a fool of yourself." She teased, taking his hand as he led her to the floor. She was sure the looks she was getting were either envious or full of confusion. Lady Milah Gale with Jaime Lannister. She would argue he was one of the least horrible Lannisters but then again she didn't know much about him.

"Now I know my dear sister wasn't trying to get you to come down to King's Landing." He said in a hushed voice, near her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, there may have been talk of that. What's it to the king's guard?" She joked, making Jaime scoff.

"If my sister is scheming to groom you to be queen, I'd like to be in the know. I am her family after all." Milah threw her head back at the idea.

"Me? Queen? Oh, the kingdom would sooner have a boar at the iron throne."

"It's not that preposterous is it? I think strong women would do the capital some good. Seven Hells knows we lack them up there." Milah looked at Jaime in a questioning manner.

"You mean to tell me your sister isn't a strong woman?"

"Op I didn't say that." He said putting a finger up

"I said we lacked them. I never said she wasn't one." Silence overcame the two for a time, just swaying to the music.

"Might I said Lady Milah, this is quite the dress. I've never seen anything like it at the Capital."

"Don't have much of it up here either I hate to say. Do you mind Ser Lannister?" Milah turned her back to see the ever-charming Robb Stark.

"Of course not. My Lady." Jaime said, placing a kiss on Milah's hand before disappearing to find his sister.

"Oh my hero." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Robb laughed, his hands grabbing her own to place them in a more respectable position.

"You remember that now, next time you want to swat at my ass." Milah covered her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Oh maybe, we'll have to see. You happen to bother me as much as I bother you Lord Stark," she said matter-of-factly.

"Come away with me tonight." Milah looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean? I can't just leave. Where would we go?" Robb took this time to spin the young Lady, shocking her.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to take me back to the wisps." Milah smiled at the boy, pulling him by the hand into one of the many halls of the castle. Robb looked around, hoping to not be caught but loving the excited feeling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they reached the great hall, Milah pushed Robb into a corner.

"Lady Gale, this is hardly the behavior of a future queen." He laughed as the small Greenwood pushed herself up against him as Jaime Lannister and Tywin passed the hiding spot. If anyone we're to find them wondering about unchaperoned their fathers would have both their heads. Milah clasped her hand over the young Lord's mouth, shushing him.

"Oh, would you be quiet! And if you say any more of me being married to that horrid Joffrey I swear I'll- Oh my Seven Hells!" Milah yelled in a hushed whisper to the Stark boy. His hands rested on her waist as they hid in the corridor. Milah wiped her hand, wet with his saliva, on Robb Stark's stubbled face.

"Milah, Oh, for the love of-" His hands held her tighter as he pulled her to him closer as to rub his face on her own.

"Get off! Oh, get off get off you barbarian!" She teased, writhing to get away from him. Robb pulled his face away from Milah to look down at her.

"Barbarian? That mouth on you woman." Milah liked that he didn't treat her prim and proper all the time. She smirked at him before giving him one more shove off.

"If I take you off to see the wisps, you'll want to hang around them more than me." she laughed, lazily dragging the Stark boy by the hand up to one of the towers. Robb let her guide him throughout the halls. His family would probably stay a few more days after the wedding giving him more time to get to know Milah. They had had summers together when they were younger but he could not yet attest to the woman she was now. Milah had stopped her pulling to open the door that lied ahead. The cold night air hit both of them in the face, sending chills up Milah's spine. The dress she wore didn't cover enough to keep her warm in the Greenwood night air. Milah smiled at Robb, pulling him forward to the edge.

"This tower is the highest point in all of the North. It's my favorite spot in all of Westeros." She said matter of fact, sitting down on the edge of the opening. Robb sat himself next to her, leaning back on his arms.

"Better than the wisp rock?" Milah motioned with her hand for the boy to come closer to her. Robb scooted himself over, their thighs touching one another.

"Do you see?" she leaned over, closing the space between their heads.

"Just there you can see the peaks of Winterfell," wild snow rained on in the distance. Robb followed her finger as it moved.

"And there, the open waters." The waves crashed gently on the beach.

"And there, the glow of King's Landing." Robb adjusted his hands, placing one behind Milah.

"The Griffin's Eye." Robb had heard of it before but he never thought he'd see it with his own eyes. Gale was placed in such a central location, and in such a high elevation, that you could see all of Westeros for miles. There was silence. The silence was comfortable between the two. Robb wanted to ask her things, anything. He wanted to learn anything and everything. He didn't realize his eyes had been torn away from the Eye until Milah spoke up. His eyes were met with her stormy ones and he hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"The Queen wishes me to travel to King's Landing with my father." Milah sighed and looked onward into the night. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping herself around them.

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. I would get to really see the Capital. But I would have to leave my home. My siblings. I know my mother would train Aramella but I barely want to listen to my mother, why would she?" Robb pulled himself behind her. Almost instinctively, Milah leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Robb said almost into her ear. His stubble tickled her earlobe. This position felt almost natural but extremely strange. Milah hadn't seen this boy for years but it seemed as though they saw one another all the time.

"It would be a great opportunity, however, my father believes you'd be happier in Winterfell-" Milah smiled softly, the idea made her giddy.

"As my wife." Her heart stopped and Milah pushed herself up from the stone floor.

"Your what?" Milah was in disbelief that her father would plan her future without consulting her first. The audacity!

"Yes..? We are to join our houses. I would assume relatively soon." Milah hadn't even realized she had pulled out the knives tucked away in her dress. She was so angry she could scream. In a fit of frustration, she threw the blades at the griffin statue that stood by the doorway, both landing in its eyes. Robb's eyes widened. This was the Milah he remembered from his childhood. Always with the temper, always arguing.

"Milah, it is our duty as-"

"I could give a fuck about my duty. A..about your duty! Seven Hells I would soon rather marry the damned prince himself before I consented to an arranged marriage." Robb was confused but not surprised at what she was feeling.

"Because marrying me would be a worse fate than Joffrey I suppose." Robb exhaled, not believing his ears. Milah sighed, frustrated as much as she could ever possibly be. It wasn't that Robb wasn't attractive or that she didn't think marrying him would be a bad idea. She was a Gale. She was a free woman and she could not be confound to any institute whether that be walls or a marriage she didn't consent to. She stopped her pacing and walked over to Robb, grabbing his face with both hands so he would look down at her.

"It's not that. It isn't. I just...I.." Milah was at a loss for words and was at even more of a loss when his warm hands radiated heat through her dress to her hips. He pulled her forward so there was no room between them and he kissed her. It wasn't Milah's first kiss but it was the most surprising. His mouth was warm and she could taste the wine on his lips before he pulled away, resting his forehead on her own.

"I need to live for myself. Not for anyone else. Not a king, not a prince, not my father or yours. Not you Robb. I live for me." His hands rested on her face, his thumbs lightly touching the skin on her cheeks. Milah wrapped her hands around his wrists, gently tugging them down from her face.

"I wouldn't have you live any other way in Winterfell. I want you Milah." Milah pulled herself away from his embrace before running down the halls.

"But do you have the patience to wait for me?" and with that, she disappeared. Robb stood there, staring at the Eye, in disbelief.

"You bother me so woman." Robb hit the pillar with his fist, before going down to the great hall.

Milah went as far as her feet would carry her. There was no way she would let anyone decide what she was going to do as long as she lived. Her face was hot and a terrible knot had formed in her stomach. Winterfell sounded like somewhere she wanted to be but after hearing what others had planned for her she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Milah turned the corner of the stairs to the upper parts of the castle and was stopped. Her face was almost buried in the doublet that stopped her from running upstairs.

"Running away from something?" Milah refused to make eye contact with Jaime. He bit his cheek, looking at her in question.

"Or someone?" Milah let out a sound of disgust before dragging the knight with her so he wouldn't go about running his mouth about the distraught Lady who was running around the halls. Realizing where she was dragging him, Jaime yanked the girl's arm, bringing her to him.

"Lady Milah, I really don't think this is appropri-"

"Oh, would you just shut it and come with me." She yanked his hand, bringing the knight into her room. Milah peered around the large oak door to make sure no one saw, especially her father and especially Robb.

"Please sit. Drink." She ordered, motioning to the table illuminated by candles where a pitcher and glasses set. Milah felt like all the air was leaving her body. She quickly walked to the curtains that kept the balcony air closed out. The cool breeze hitting her face made her feel as though she could breathe again. Jaime, tongue in cheek, reluctantly obeyed the little Lady.

"Giving orders already. And you haven't even stepped foot in the Capital." He teased, handing Milah a full cup. She downed it in one swig and handed it back to him. Finally, she felt like she could breathe. Jaime, wide-eyed at her, placed the cup down on the rail and leaned back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaime Lannister was probably one of the last if not the last person she would pour her heart out to.

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" Milah gripped the railing harder.

"I just don't know why everyone thinks they know what best for me. You know who has the answer to that? Me! That's it! My father is busy arranging marriages left and right and no one is taking the time to sit and think; 'I wonder what Milah would think about all this?' I just.. I want my freedom! I want to run and ride and read and watch the king's guard train and I don't want to marry anyone." Jaime smiled, nudging her with his elbow.

"Well, I think you have your answer then." Milah exhaled deeply, turning to face him.

"I apologize for dragging you all the way here just to hear my wallowing. I must sound like a stupid little girl." Jaime let out a laugh.

"I just wasn't sure what I was being dragged to your chambers for. You can imagine what ran through my head." Milah struck her hand out to hit the knight lightly on the arm.

"I just didn't need someone running around telling everyone I looked unstable." The Lannister shrugged, sipping his wine.

"I assumed it was a normal thing for you." He turned over resting his forearms on the rail. Milah scoffed and turned towards Jaime who peered at her, cup to his lips and a smirk on his face.

"You are by far the most annoying person I have ever come into contact with." Milah bumped his side with her own, receiving a laugh from him.

"If you think I'm annoying now just wait until you have to see me _every day_ at the keep in King's Landing."

"Oh no how will I ever cope?" she rolled her eyes as sarcasm rolled out of her mouth. Milah made Jaime Lannister laugh and he liked that. Not many people made him laugh lately. His sister was always more preoccupied with Joffrey and Robert as of lately. Jaime had to find other ways to preoccupy himself and the tiltyard could only get him so far.

"May I escort you back down my Lady? I'm sure there are those who have wondered where the both of us disappeared to." Milah took the arm her had out to escort her back down the stairs to the great hall. The noise hadn't faltered even though the couple had already been escorted out for the bedding ceremony. Milah caught her father doting on her mother at the head. She smiled looking at them, inadvertently squeezing Jaime's arm.

"You'd better go tell them of your decision future queen." Jaime teased before kissing the top of her hand.

"Oh don't you dare start." She yelled in a whisper as the knight walked to speak with his sister. Milah carefully snuck behind her parents and squeezed her way between them to get very literally in the middle of their conversation.

"Well, where did you wander off to sweetling?" Catia was suspicious of her daughter after not seeing her return with Robb.

"Nowhere of importance, I have news." dismissing her mother and turning to her father who had an amused look plastered on his face.

"What news do you bring us, child?" Stefan adjusted so his daughter could sit upon his knee much like she did when she was younger.

"I want you to take King Robert up on his offer. I want to go with you to King's Landing. I think it would be the best option for me. I would be able to learn much more than I could ever dream of not only in books but by actually living. I would really enjoy spending a season with you there." Catia made eyes at her husband causing him to answer his daughter.

"Well, how can I deny you with all this enthusiasm?" Milah squealed in delight and attacked her father with a hug. Cersei tore herself away from whatever it was Jaime was saying. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Milah Gale ecstatic over something. She felt deep in her heart that when the Baratheons left for the Capital, more than one Gale would be joining them.

"Looks like I will be gaining another daughter." Jaime made a sour face at his sister briefly.

"Her father would still be there to oversee her. She wouldn't be a ward." A cat-like smirk crossed the face of the queen.

"We shall see about that."

The night went on for much longer than anticipated. By the time Milah had gotten herself up to bed, she thought she heard birds chirping already. She didn't dare look for Robb the entire rest of the night strictly because she felt bad. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive or that she didn't want to spend more time with him. She really did feel something for Robb and it was a pity he had to go about with his father and hers planning out the rest of her life. Milah's thoughts wandered on about her new beginnings at the Capital as she lazily sauntered to her tower. How fitting, putting her in a tower. Stefan never wanted to keep his daughter locked away from the world, Catia would never have it. She got into trouble more than anyone, even the rambunctious triplets. The morning came as fast as the night had left. Milah awoke and threw herself from her sheets to dress herself for the day. Today she was promised she'd be allowed to go hunting with the men. Milah fastened the buckle at her waist and threw her cape over her shoulder before rushing down the steps to get to breakfast. Turning a corner she ran straight into another doublet. Milah grasped her nose swearing.

"If I had a gold dragon for every time I've done that this week-"

"You'd have three?" Robb guessed, smiling down at the woman he had grasped at the elbows to steady her.

"Close. Two." She smiled back at him, turning her nose up at him.

"Any blood?" Robb grasped her chin with his hand, inspecting her feature.

"Ah no but.." Milah snapped her head down, a look of worry on her face.

"But what?"

"Looks a bit crooked." Robb teased, moving her nose side to side. Milah fell into his arms, fake sobs coming from her mouth.

"Oh no! How am I ever to marry Prince Joffrey now?" Robb threw his head back, laughing at the small woman in his arms.

"I guess you'll have to settle for the future Lord of Winterfell." His comment made them both go quiet for a bit. Staring at one another in a completely awkward silence. Neither of them had seen one another since early the night before after she so gracefully ran away and poured her soul to Jaime Lannister of all people. Milah cleared her throat before pulling herself up out of Robb's arms.

"Walk with me to breakfast?" Robb obliged, offering his arm which she took, smiling softly. Milah bit her lip, unsure of what exactly to say.

"I'm leaving with my father to go to the Capital. We'll probably leave the same day you lot do. I think it would just be for the winter, the winters are so brutal up here. But I don't have to tell you that. I think I'm rambling am I rambl-" Robb placed his mouth over hers once more. Milah closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. For just a moment she forgot what she was talking about and why it mattered at all. His lips pulled away from hers and he placed one quick kiss on her. Milah's eyes were large and almost glazed over.

"You know something? You bother-"

"I bother you. Yes, yes I've heard it a million times. Come on." She whipped her head the direction of where the hall was. When they walked in together Eddard had the wolfiest smile he could muster. He had hopped Milah would be a ward of the Starks. She could live and learn by Cat's side, teaching his girls the right and wrong way to yield a weapon.

"Ready to go out into the wood?" her father inquired as she ate her breakfast.

"A woman is going out with us into the wood? Shouldn't you sit back and weave or something?" Jaime said, taking a swig of whatever was in his cup that morning.

"Oh shut it. I'd love to see what this bag of bones has been teaching you all these years. Gods know he brags about it enough in the landing." Robert carried on. Milah was proud her father bragged about her so much. Cerion wouldn't be joining them that morning. He was off doting on his new bride. Milah didn't care. It gave her more time to do as she pleased and be the center of attention. Which she liked.

"Deeds, not words your grace. Ser Lannister." Milah recited the House Gale motto with a very pointed look. That motto was the reason she practiced as much as she did. That motto was the reason she trained as hard as she did. One cannot be made a fool of if possessing the skills necessary.

"Well, Let's get on with it! Hound! Prepare my horse." Eddard turned to Theon who had just sat down to eat.

"Theon prepare the Stark horses." Reluctantly, without noise, he went.

"Milah!" She looked to her father who was about to say something smart.

"Let's go prepare our own horses." He winked. Milah laughed before she got up, ruffling the auburn curls of the Lord.

"Deeds, not words." She said once more, shrugging and running off to catch up with her father who was steps ahead of her. Milah swung her cloak over her shoulders while her father held the door to the stables open for her. She was so excited to go out with a bow. Not that she hadn't done it before, she was just ready to do it in front of more than just her father. Confidence was key when it came to things like that. She saw no difference between hunting with the men at the castle and Jaime Lannister performing in a tournament at the Capital. Milah hurdled herself over the gate to her buckskin mare, Alira, and whistled for one of the stable boys to bring her the saddle. He obliged and she fastened it onto Alira before trying to push herself up much to no avail. On the second try she successfully hoisted herself up but not without the help of a certain raven-haired swordsman.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thought I was struggling a bit aye?" She teased, looking down at Jon. He sent a sweet smile her way and a wink before going to his own steed. Milah guided Alira towards her father who already had her quiver in hand.

"Can't get very far without these my gryphlet." She nodded, taking the set and securing it to herself for the ride into the middle of the wood.

"Let's make a game of it shall we? The biggest stag wins!" Robert was always trying to make something into a competition. Milah was happy to help him lose and maybe sting his pride a bit. She never saw a king first with Robert which was probably a bad thing. She saw an uncle and a friend.

"Do try to keep up." Robb jeered, guiding his horse next to her own.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you can." she bested, riding off to the front of the heard where her father stood. The advantage they both had is knowledge of the wood. Greenwood was one with many hidden secrets. It's best? The stags all gathered around a meadow west of the keep where all the doe grazed. Milah always ran away there during the end of the week to read in the sun and watch nature. Milah allowed the men to head off on their own so she would be able to fall behind as to not attract any attention to where she would go. After losing them in the horizon, Milah leisurely made her way to the meadow, stopping Alira just before as to not scare the deer.

"Now you stay put," she said wagging a finger at the horse who simply put it's hoof up and down. Milah liked to think this meant she knew what she was talking about. The cape was always a hindrance for her, getting stuck on twigs and roots and gods know what else. She crouched down behind the wood just before the meadow to peek out at the deer there. They had all sat about, in the quiet grass, minding their own. Milah liked to wait and watch them for a bit, seeing how unphased they were from anything happening in the world. Quickly and quietly she pulled out her bow and arrow and readied herself to shoot. Her breathing was deep but hopefully not loud enough to spook the deer. She could almost feel the eyes on her as she rose quietly, and softly, trying not to make a peep. She kept both eyes open as she aimed for the stag who stood off to the side. Milah never shot the ones in the middle, there wasn't a way in the world that the stags who grazed in the meadow were the biggest. No, Milah knew the biggest stood outside to protect those on the inside. She took another deep breath and locked eyes with it, she felt as though their heartbeats were in sync. Another deep breath and

 _Crack_

The sound made all the deer pop their heads up from where they were, looking around frantic.

"Damn." Milah cursed, quickly taking aim before the stag would run off, leading the group away. She knew he saw her when they locked eyeballs again but this time she let go, piercing it in the neck. Milah sighed a breath of relief before swinging around, bow in hand and striking the person who made the sound's arm.

"You almost made me miss. Thank the Seven that I didn't or I would have shot you in the neck and taken you as my prize." She prodded the bow into the knight's chest.

"Well wouldn't that have been a sight for the King." He said following her into the meadow to claim the stag.

"It's not polite to lurk Ser Lannister. Especially on girls." She said kneeling down to pull the arrow out of the deer.

"I knew something was going on when I turned and saw you so far behind. I had to double back. I knew you knew something I didn't" Jaime also leaned down, taking out his knife to cut the end of the arrow that just didn't seem to want to come out.

"Knowledge or not, I still managed to bag a deer and you haven't." She said matter-of-factly. Jaime raised his eyebrows and let out some air.

"Well let's just say it was a group effort."

"I will not!" Milah scoffed going to strike the knight once more but having her hand caught.

"You know my Lady, you hit a lot. It's not very nice and not very Ladylike." Since when did Milah car about being Ladylike? Milah wanted to hunt and fight and learn just as much as any boy in the entire kingdom. She had time to learn sewing and dance and instrument as well as how to make a good cup of tea. Milah tore her hand away and swung her bow over her back.

"Just pick it up and tie it to the horse." Jaime turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"Ahem." Milah rolled her eyes

"Please Ser. lannister, help me with the stag. I'd be ever so grateful."

"See now that's better." He winked. Milah heard another crack and quickly she whipped out her bow to aim it at whoever was intruding this time.

"Successful as always I see." He father beamed, coming to help carry out the stag. It took the two men to get it where it needed to go and even then the three were back at the keep well before the rest of the party. When they all did manage to come back their prizes were only half of what Milah found.

"Well looks like the rumors are true. Damn it all." Robert laughed having someone help him off his horse. Milah was glowing with pride. It wasn't every day she was able to show off her skills and especially to those who appreciated it. Up above on the balcony, Arya sighed.

"Mother why can't I go out with father like Milah?" Lady Catlyn shot a look down at her daughter.

"Because ladies don't part-take in such activities."

"But Milah _is_ a lady! And her parents let her-"

"Well, I'm very well not Lady Milah's mother now am I." Cat raised her eyebrows at her daughter who spoke to her in such a tone.

"That's correct, you aren't Milah's mother." Catia said, making the Stark girls jump. Catia thought highly of Lady Stark but she believed she was stuck in some very old ways. But if you asked any other Lady in Westeros who knew of Lady Gale, they'd say she was reaching too far, that she should stick to teaching her children the things they should learn rather than what's fair. Lady Cat went off to find Sansa, hoping she was off sewing or chaperoned with Joffrey. Catia looked down at the small Stark as her mother walked away and motioned with her finger for Arya to come closer.

"I bet if you ask Milah to practice with your bow, she'd be more than willing to help you." Arya's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Oh really? Really Really?!" Catia smiled and sent the child on her way down below. She looked down at her daughter who was conversing with the entirety of the male party that had arrived for the wedding.

"Bagged another?" She shouted down to her daughter who crossed her legs, bowing in an ostentatious manner, making Catia laugh at her gryphlet.

"Milah! Milah Milah!" Arya ran out of the castle to the middle of where they all stood.

"What's on your mind pup?" She asked looking down at Arya, lifting one of her braids up and dropping it.

"Lady Catia said you wouldn't mind if I asked you to teach me archery. I'm decent but nowhere near as good as you." Milah furrowed her brow and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ahm...Is your mother alright with all of this?" Eddard interfered

"Oh just go with her. I'll deal with her mother later. Go on." He said, hitting Arya's backside with the end of his spear. Arya snagged Milah's hand and dragged her off to the tiltyard.

"Well, this I've got to see." Robb said, nudging Jon with his elbow and going off after the girls.

Arya picked up Milah's tricks of the trade quite fast. The week was filled with dinners and lots of packing. Due to Jaime's input, Milah had decided she would accompany her father as head of the King's Guard. Eddard was less than happy about it and Rob was confused. Lady Stark on the other hand was elated at the fact that Milah wouldn't be anywhere close to influence her daughters one way or the other. While Milah was putting away the last of her things a knock came to her door, startling her. She jumped, turning around to a leering grin, leaning on the door frame.

"You must be almost done at this point shouldn't you?" Jaime jeered, arms crossed.

"Well maybe if I had more help." Milah laughed, throwing a scarf the direction of Jaime who caught it. Robb came around the corner just as Jaime walked into Milah's chambers, and he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe how stupid he could be. Of course, Jaime Lannister, the most handsome in all the realms would try to have his claim to Milah. It was an obvious choice of course. Why would she want to stay in Winterfell when she could bask in the sunlight at Casterly Rock? Robb hit the pillar with his fist once before trailing off to pack his own things to head back to rule Winterfell in his father's sted.

"Entering without permission my, my." Milah teased, attempting to snatch the scarf back to no avail. Jaime tugged up high above his head and looked down at the young Lady.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a knight that will be protecting you on your trip to King's Landing?" Milah smirked and wrapped a hand around the scarf, pulling it and Jaime Lannister down to her level.

"I'm not a woman who needs protecting." She whispered, tugging the cloth from his grasps. Jaime felt a lump in his throat but quickly cleared it before speaking again as to not falter.

"Who knew a warrior princess from Greenwood would own such pretty things" Jaime pondered, snatching a sash from Milah's packings and laying up on her day bed.

"I'm a lady, not a princess, and-"

"Not yet anyway," Jaime teased. He was fond of teasing Milah, gave him something to occupy his time.

"And," She emphasized, pretending not to hear him and reaching for the sash.

"Yes, I do have pretty things. Just because I'm from the northern part of the realms, does not dictate I have to dress like a damn wildling." She struggled reaching for the cloth that was once again out of reach for her. Milah placed a hand on the side of the day bed as Jaime tore it further away from her grasp.

"Oh for the love of- Oh come on Jaime!" She pressed, having enough. Milah put her knee on his inner thigh, her left hand pushing his shoulder down so she could reach further.

"Hardly ladylike Mila-" Before he could finish, Milah snatched the sash back, and clasped a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Oh doesn't anyone ever tell you to just shove it?" She brushed herself off and walked back to her packings, throwing the sash in and shutting them.

"Come on then, make yourself useful." She teased. If Jaime Lannister would make jokes, as would Milah Gale. Jaime sighed, and picked up her things as she guided them both out.

"The things I do." He shook his head as himself swinging his hip out to bump the Lady lightly, which she returned. Maybe the Capital wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would be able to have fun with Jaime after her lessons with Cersei, which she agreed to. Jaime threw her things into the cart as she said her goodbyes. Catia was smiling, proud of her daughter and the triplets clung to her leg.

"Oi, Let her go you monkeys." Catia kissed her daughters head before she departed on horse with her father for King's Landing. Stefan smiled at his daughter who kept on with Jon Snow before he rode up to Eddard. The caravans would ride together until the second day where the fork from the north to the south was.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan looked to Ned, unsure of what to say to him exactly. He was at a loss for words when it came to trying to explain the inner workings of his Dornish wife and daughter. Stefan always considered his children to be of Northern blood, as where they were born, but Milah? As soon as she was born Stefan knew he was going to have his hands full just as he looked into those Winterfell blue eyes that held the same sparkle her mother had. And he was right. Milah, since day one, had been the spitting image of his wife in looks and actions and he could only hope Deina would be the same and follow in her noble sister's footsteps.

"Eddard, While I wish I could promise her to your family I-" Eddard lifted a hand to the new Commander of the Guard.

"I know the will of a Martell woman Stefan. If she chooses Robb then wonderful. If not, then good luck with the Lannisters." He joked, making Stefan laugh.

"Robb seems quite...sullen as of late. The past few weeks they seemed like the two were getting along fine." Ned rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Robb isn't aware of how to speak with a woman with Southern blood. They have fire in their veins as you well know."

"It does take time. They aren't to be tamed or be tame" Eddard laughed and shook his head at his friend, looking at his son who had put on a brooding face for the last half of the trip.

Milah kicked her horse up to catch Robb before the fork.

"Robb," He ignored the young Lady who rode beside him now. Of course, she chose a Lannister over him. He wasn't anything special. He knew that speech of freedom was a hoax.

"Milah why don't you ride up with your betrothed eh?" Milah laughed.

"I thought that's what I was doing." Robb looked at her with a stern face.

"You think you're funny?"

"I think I'm hilarious."

"Milah-"

"Oh Robb, If you're mad at me, who am I supposed to write to while I'm in King's Landing? They'll drive me mad!" this caused Robb to Crack a small smile but not big enough for Milah to see.

"I figure if we are to be married then we should probably keep in touch." Robb let a small smile creep upon his face and he looked at Milah who seemed very self-assured in herself.

"So are you going to write to me?"

"I suppose so. That is if no other girl catches my fancy." Milah threw out a punch to strike the Lord in his arm and threw her head back in laughter.

The sound of Milah laughing caught Jaime's attention at the back of the pack. He was designated to keep everyone in line and hold up the back. Milah's eyes lit up and her smile was radiant as she threw her head back. If Cersei could only hear his thoughts now. Jaime laughed to himself not only at the idea of Cersei losing it but also at Robb Stark. Unfortunately for him, Milah would be riding back to King's Landing and fortunately for Jaime, there would be someone else there who he didn't despise. The fork came up a lot faster than anticipated. The caravan was making excellent time considering it had taken them half a month to make it to the Greenwood. The Stark family minus Eddard, Arya, and Sansa veered off the path and Milah took one last longing glance at Robb who did the same with an added wink. She traveled next to her father the rest of the way, trying to keep her mind off of the young Lord Stark that made his way into her life and into her mind.

"You know," Her father started. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you went off with the Starks." Milah scoffed at her father for even suggesting such a thing.

"But then who would keep you in line and stop you from killing Jaime Lannister." She said lowly so no one else would be able to hear. Even if a smallest bit of treason was mentioned in passing joke, her father's head would be on a pike faster than her horse could carry her.

"Oi hush girl, You'll get me in more trouble than you think. I should have made the littlest ones come instead of you. They'd be less of a mess."

"Aye, but less fun." Milah smiled with a wink to her father who chuckled lowly.

* * *

Milah was dead tired but excited once they had finally reached the city gates in a few weeks time. She had occupied herself with talking about her adventures with Arya for most of the way. She'd be lying if she said she never tried to entice Sansa but she had never seen a girl so dead set on being the most prim and proper thing this side of the wall. She wasn't stupid, Milah knew that girls over the Winterfell side had a reputation for being a bit brutish and perhaps even a little savage. Milah had denounced that stereotype herself one winter in the Capital when she was little by riding off with her father, older brother, and the king on her first hunt and coming back with several rabbits she had caught herself and finishing up her studies the same night. The unfortunate part of that then came another stereotype, the stereotype that Greenwood women were not fit to be wives for any man due to their independent nature. While many at the Capital bought into this idea, Tyrion Lannister did not. Tyrion had found favor with the small child since the first day he laid eyes on her mischievous bright eyes that held wonder for everything. She would stay up late begging Tyrion to read to her any philosophy, logic, or skills book he had lying about and it amused the Lord but not as much as he admired it. Since she had been six, Tyrion made it a habit of sending her books every now and again from King's landing so she could expand her mind while up in the Greenwood.

"I will never understand why they carry the Lannister sigil along with the Baratheon one." She muttered, still baffled after weeks of staring at the flags. Jaime was fortunate enough to hear the comment the Lady had made as he came up from the back to fall back into line to lead the Royals and the Gales up to the castle.

"My sister, ever the proud one I'm afraid." Milah almost had a heart attack when his deep voice reached her ears unexpectedly. She went to strike him lightly but due to her former antics, Jaime was more than prepared for it, catching her hand and holding it close to his chest.

"What did I say about acting Ladylike? Goodness, how will my sister ever teach you to be queen." Jaime tsked her only irritating the girl further. Before she could retort, Jaime left her and Arya with a wink as he commanded his horse to travel up to the front of the carriage. Arya raised an eyebrow and looked to Milah, clearing her throat.

"Oh What?"

"What was that?" Arya asked confused until realization crossed her face and her jaw dropped. "Are you supposed to marry Joffrey? Oh, good gods, my sister is going to absolutely lose it." Milah hushed the small girl as to not draw any attention to her especially from Joffrey or Sansa.

"Oh, would you shut it. Such mouths on you Northern girls."

"You would know." Arya countered with a smirk, earning a laugh from the Lady.

Cersei's stare never faltered on Milah until Jaime had left her presence. The queen pulled the curtain back to its previous position, giving her and her children privacy once more. What her brother was doing with Milah she didn't know but Cersei intended to find out. She had noticed more often than not that Jaime had gone missing over the course of their stay at Greenwood. Her brother, her confidant, her lover, was off somewhere and she hadn't a clue where several times and it made Cersei uneasy. With Milah at the Capital, she would be able to keep an eye on her and even marry her off to her eldest son if she so ever pleased. Who would be able to stop her? Stefan? She laughed at the silly notion in her mind. Stefan Gale, while a powerful leader, had no authority when it came to the decisions the queen made. Eddard Stark, on the other hand, being the Hand of the King would prove to be problematic at best. She planned on taking Jaime away once night fell and Robert had run off to his private quarters to whore himself about. She hadn't been giving Jaime enough attention as of late and she knew that in her heart. She would try to bring him back under her thumb in the next couple of days and use the handsome man to her advantage. If she had control over Jaime, surely he could get control over Milah or at least get some sort of use out of her.

The caravan came to a stop as they reached the entrance to the castle and Milah stared up in awe. She hadn't been back to King's Landing since she was a little girl and seeing it again after so many years was like seeing it for the first time all over again. It was always bustling with people and busy everywhere and Milah enjoyed that. She hopped off her horse and stretched out her back, twisting from side to side to get loose from all of the riding they had done. She turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat and she hoped and prayed it wasn't Joffrey.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the library? There are some works I'd love to show you if you happen to have the time my Lady." Hearing Tyrion Lannister's voice was music to Milah's ears as she nodded eagerly at the man who threw his head in the direction he wanted them to go. Milah turned back but only for a moment to speak to her father.

"I'm going with Lord Tyrion to the library, would you care to join me, father?" Stefan smiled at his eldest daughter, swinging a leg off of his horse and gesturing to Eddard.

"I have some business to take care of first but I shall be along later. No doubt you'll lock yourself in there at once. Go on ahead, my beauty." He said, leaving her with a kiss on the top of her head. Stefan smiled as he watched his wild one saunter off with the Lord Tyrion. Thank gods one of his children was expanding their mind.

"Stefan, meet me in my chambers after you visit the Commander quarters and the tiltyard. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you." Stefan nodded at his friend, handing his horse off to a stable hand.

"Oh and Stefan," He turned around to see Eddard, his face telling a tale of inner turmoil, "The walls have ears eh? Come alone." Stefan nodded and placed a hand on his sword as he turned, much to his dismay, to find the person who would know the most about the King's Guard. Jaime Lannister, himself. Stefan wasn't fond of the Lannisters but then again, who was? He did what he needed to and whatever his duty was to the crown and that's where it ended for him. Now, since he was Master of Wad, he had to deal with more Lannisters in a few days than he ever did his entire life up until then. Stefan took it upon himself to gather up his courage and his pride to play night with Jaime. He knew that Cersei was in Robert's ear about choosing a new Master of War of the Kingsguard, how could she not be? It was more than clear that Eddard Stark and Stefan Gale were not the queen's first choice for either Hand of the King or Master of War. Stefan came upon the Golden-haired man who was barking orders at a few of the stable boys running around. Stefan stood for a moment behind him before clearing his throat loudly.

"Ah, Lord Gale. I suppose my duties as acting Master of War are hereby null and void." a smarmy look crossing his face as his eyes darted up and down the large Northern man, sizing him up.

"You'd do good to show me around the grounds. Present me to the men of the guard and what not." Stefan said, gesturing around the grounds with his hand. Jaime put on a facade so good it almost fooled Stefan.

"Certainly. I'll take you to the Lord Commander right away."

* * *

Milah threw her head back in a fit of laughter as Tyrion told her another story of his filth and plunders of the women around the world. She covered her mouth with her hand and Tyrion looked at her in amusement as she stifled her laughter by biting her index finger.

"If my mother were here to listen to you tell me these stories.." Tyrion scoffed, tossing another book on the table where she had planted herself.

"If your mother heard me telling you these stories she'd one-up me with tales of Oberyn and Doran." Milah nodded. Tyrion was right, if her mother was here she'd go into excruciating detail about her brothers and their own conquests. It had been a long time since she had seen her uncles or anyone from Dorne for that matter. They always seemed like a second thought to Milah and that isn't how a family should act. Tyrion raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell into an O shape at the look on Milah's face.

"Right. I shouldn't have said that eh? Bit of a touchy subject. Alright, enough of this, pick up which ones you choose to occupy yourself with and I'll show you to your room." Milah slid off the table and pulled three books from it, coddling them as she walked aside Lord Tyrion to her chambers. The little Lord pushed the large doors open to reveal an ornate room with two large balconies looking out into the sea. Milah, mouth agape, placed her books on the end table near her bed and scurried out the doors to look out into the sea. To her right, she could see the beginnings of the gate to Kings Landing and to her left, nothing but open waters. Milah took a deep breath of the air around her and turned back to see Tyrion just as amused as he was before.

"Oh, you'll be fun to keep around. So long as my sister doesn't corrupt you that is." Milah rolled her eyes at the Lord before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you to keep me same over the past few weeks." Tyrion left her with a quick squeeze of her hand and a wink as he made his way out of the room. Milah took another glance around the room and was in complete awe for another moment. She couldn't believe the size of the room let alone how generous the queen was being. It all made her a bit suspicious. Perhaps she really did want Milah to marry Joffrey in place of Sansa. She was brought out of her thought as a knock came to the open door frame. Milah turned to see a very beautiful woman in a southern gown.

"My Lady, I am your handmaiden, Mariela , Queen Cersei wishes to see you in her chambers." Milah smiled at the woman and unclasped her cape, leaving her in her leather riding pants, black corset and deep blue blouse. In order to be presentable, Milah took a quick look in the mirror, adjusting her unruly curls and pulling on her sleeves so they were at the proper position mid shoulder.

"Thank you, Mariela, and please call me Milah. No need for formalities." She called after the woman who looked to be preparing her room for her. After about a minute or so walk down the corridors that seemed like they never ended, Milah quickly realized she hadn't a clue where the Queen's quarters even were. She found herself running up a spiral staircase, trying to listen in for any sort of nagging or a sign of Cersei's voice but her ears only caught the sound of her Father. She turned a corner to see him step into what she could only assume was Eddard Stark's accommodations. After the door closed, Milah tiptoed down the hall to the door and leaned on it ever so lightly to listen in. It was a bit muffled but she could hear what was being said fairly well.

"Ned, what is it. You've looked like you had a headache for an entire month. What troubles you?" Eddard sighed deeply and ruffled through papers before shutting the window to his chambers.

"I have reason to believe that Jon Arryn was murdered right before our trip to Greenwood. I also have reason to believe it was those damn Lannister behind it." Stefan rubbed his chin and looked behind him to check to see the door was completely shut.

"You're sure Ned? That's quite an accusation." Ned nodded, not once looking up from his desk to look Stefan in the eyes.

"I feel it in my bones, Stefan. Something isn't right here and I need your aid and your confidence." Stefan cleared his throat, uneasy and unsure of what to say.

"My sword belongs to the king and so it shall stay. But you have all my faith, brother. If you need anything, I will gladly see to it it is done." Milah was still in shock. Jon Arryn killed? And by a Lannister no less? Why would they plot to murder the Kings Hand and succeed in doing so?

"Eavesdropping isn't very becoming of the future queen." Milah stifled back a yelp as she jumped back into the voice that came to her ear, low and raspy. She stumbled into the figure, turning as she did. Jaime caught the Lady by the elbows and held her up, pressing his back against the wall.

"You always have a tendency to fall all over me or is it just a personality Trai-" Milah cut him off, throwing a hand over his mouth as the doors to Eddard's office came open. Milah took her hand off his mouth momentarily to place both of her hands onto his double, pulling him to the alcove in the spiral staircase. She suppressed a groan as his weight fell onto her and her back was pushed against the wall. Her eyes never met his for a moment, instead, they instinctively looked up the stairs as she listened for the footsteps to get further and further away from the two.

"One, I do not fall all over you," She said putting a finger up and then a second. "Two, stop calling me future queen! I want nothing to do with your nephew and I would sooner have my father marry me off to you!" She whispered loudly, pushing Jaime off of her body and into the adjacent wall. Jaime let out a puff of air and watched as the Lady sauntered off back up the steps, taking them two at a time.

"You know my sister's chambers are the other way." He called after her, causing her to stop and turn on her heels to stalk the other direction. Jaime caught up with her, offering his arm which she refused, keeping her arms crossed.

"And for the record, I wasn't spying on you, she sent me to fetch you."

"Did I say you were spying on me?" She sneered, completely done with conversing with Jaime. She wasn't too fond of him just popping up out of nowhere.

"No, but I'd rather like it if you didn't despise me for no reason. Other than my family name." He said stopping at the door to Cersei's room. Milah nodded at him in thanks and waited for him to open the door to announce her presence. Just before she went in, Jaime grabbed her upper arm, holding it firmly to whisper in her ear once more.

"Marrying me is really almost a worse fate than Joffrey?" Milah put an almost cat-like grin on her face, stopping herself from walking into the room. She wove her fingers through the back of his hair, tugging lightly to pull his ear to her mouth.

"You don't really want the answer to that do you?" Her voice was low and sultry and when she released the back of his head, Jaime felt the need to shake it clear of all the thoughts he was having of the young Lady Gale.

Cersei's room was three times the size of the one Milah was confined to for the duration of the winter. Cersei caught sight of her from the daybed as she watched Myrcella go on with her lessons.

"Milah, sweetling please come, sit with me." She said with a smile as she poured a second glass of wine for Milah who graciously accepted as she sat down.

"I assume your accommodations are to your liking? Such a beautiful free spirit should have views of the outside world don't you think?" Milah nodded politely as she too watched Myrcella practice her lessons. Cersei stated at Milah and she began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"How long have you had your blood, my beauty?" Milah almost choked on the wine she was sipping on at the question.

"Ahem, 5 years I believe, your Grace." She said, avoiding her gaze once more. Cersei smiled and leaned back on one arm as she sipped.

"More than ready to begin baring little ones now aren't you? When's your name day little dove?" Milah looked to Cersei for the first time since her visit and coughed.

"Uh...early fall, your Grace, I'll be 18." Cersei held the cup to her lips, a sly smirk on her face.

"That was the year I first had Joffrey. 18." Milah swallowed hard, not enjoying the conversation that was being had in the slightest. Unannounced came a knock to the door which both women turned and looked inquisitively.

"I apologize for the intrusion your Grace, Lord Gale wishes to see his daughter for supper." Cersei's face turned sour at the look of the maid and then sickeningly sweet again once she looked to Milah. Cersei reached out, placing her hand on top of Milah's and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll send for you tomorrow. Go catch up with your father dear girl and I will see you in the morning." Cersei grasped Milah's chin with her forefinger and thumb, inspecting her once again.

"Such a beauty." As soon as she was released, Milah scurried out of the room and as the door closed she attacked Mariela with a hug.

"My Lady, I-"

"You have absolutely no idea how much I needed to be free of that woman! Thank you, Mariela." She said giving her another squeeze before running down the spiral stairs to find her father.


	6. Chapter 6

"Still in your clothes from the ride I see." Her father prodded with a smirk as he chewed on his honeyed chicken. Milah let out a small breath of laughter as she placed the goblet of spiced wine to her lips. She was never one for changing clothes frequently throughout the day unless it called for it. She was dirty and sweaty, that much was true, but she hadn't had a need to change to impress anyone. Well, minus the queen but how was she supposed to know Cersei would call upon her. Milah didn't care how Lord Tyrion saw her or Jaime for that matter. Jaime? What in the world was she thinking? A first name basis with the Kingslayer was a ridiculous notion. Or...well shit, she wasn't entirely sure of what his full and proper title would be.

"The Queen graced me with her presence today. She requested an audience of me." Stefan choked on the wine he had gulped down and began to hit the front of his chest with his fist as to find air.

"And what exactly did she have to say?" Milah picked and prodded around her plate, trying to find the words and how to put them delicately enough her father wouldn't absolutely lose his head.

"She asked about my name day and wants to meet with me tomorrow morning to teach me the way of the Capital I suppose...she asked if I had bled yet." She muttered out the last part, hoping her father wouldn't catch it.

"She what?" Milah placed her silverware down on the table with a clang and her brows pinched together.

"Oh please don't make me say it again." Stefan balled his fist after dropping his own utensil, his jaw clenched shut as his thoughts turned to words.

"That's entirely inappropriate, even for a queen. That snake of a woman is up to something." Stefan said, taking his daughters lead and muttering out the last bit of his sentence. Her father was right, Cersei was a snake but moreover she was a lioness. A lioness with powers and little puppets to pull at her whim every day since she was born. Milah imagined Cersei hadn't a hard time with getting her way growing up at Casterly Rock and she imagined nothing had changed since she was promised to King Robert. The rest of their meal went on in a silence and it wasn't because either hadn't anything to say, it was because Milah wouldn't date interrupt her father's thinning process when it came to dealing with the Queen being so...forward. When the meal was finished, Milah excused herself from the table in her father's chamber and travelled down the stone halls to her own. On her way down the corridors, the only sound being the clicks of her boots as she walked, Milah passed a door that streamed a crack of light through it. She back tracked, walking slowly to the door and peering inside. Inside, Arya Stark was practicing with a fair blade, fighting off an invisible foe. Milah covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she watched the little Lady jab and swipe at the air around her room.

"You know," Milah said, stepping into the room that was similar to her own, making her presence known. Arya spun around, ignoring the invisible man and gasped.

"You really should keep the door closed if you don't want an audience." Milah crossed her arms and walked to the Stark girl, holing out a hand for her to hand over the sword. It was thin, much like little Arya Stark and the steel was beautiful, the crafting was very familiar as well.

"It's name is Needle." Milah glanced down at the excited girl and smirked.

"Ah, a blade with a name? Smart girl." She said, handing back the sword and sitting down on the Stark girl's bed.

"I take it your 'dancing lessons' aren't the same the lovely Queen will be more than likely teaching me tomorrow?" She raised an eyebrow at the little girl who shrugged and Milah gave her a wink.

"Good answer. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast eh?" Milah turned to leave and was surprised when she was attacked from the back with a crushing hug. She patted the little hands that wrapped around her midsection and closed the door shut before finding her way back to her accommodations. Right as she hit the door, her hand on the handle, a voice, she hated to admit she recognized, rang out to her.

"Queens in training shouldn't wonder the halls at night. Could prove to be dangerous." Milah allowed her head to hit the oak door, again, and again, and again.

"Why must you always be around?" She cried out only loudly enough for her and Ser Jaime to hear. She heard his armor clang as he walked closer to her and Milah begged and pleaded the Seven in her mind to make him stop.

"If it pleased you to know, I'm on a round of night watch. You're room just happens to be on my route and you just happen to be coming back at this time. An unreasonable hour, to say the least." Milah pulled the door open and pushed most of her body inside, leaving only her head poking out.

"Well thank you for that lovely opinion piece, I'll be sure to keep it in mind next time I run off doing what I please, when I please, for however long I please to do it. Good. Night." And with that the door to her chambers slammed shut and he could hear her dipping into the bath water that was poured for her. Jaime bit his lip and shook his head as he continued to Cersei's room. Much to his dismay but also his pleasure, as he passed The King's chambers and heard a plethora of mons and groans from more than one woman. Jaime rolled his eyes and continued to his lover's chambers, ready to show her the love and devotion that Robert could never.

* * *

Milah expected to roll out of bed with the sunshine on her face but, alas, that isn't what happened. Milah unfortunately woke up to bells ringing out loudly across the Capital and Mariela along with a new handmaid she hadn't seen before.

"Lady Gale, the Queen expects your presence in her quarters within the next hour." Milah groaned at the sound of the water being dumped into her basin and rolled over, taking the feathered pillow and shoving her head under it. Mariela yanked the furs and blankets from Milah's body, causing her to shrink into the fetal position and remove her head from the pillow, shooting daggers at Mariela.

"You know, I do enjoy your presence Mariela, but this is barbaric." She cried out, pulling herself from her bed to undress and get into the tub. Milah never had as much help in Greenwood as she had at Kings Landing. Everywhere she looked it seemed as if more and more handmaids would be in the room. After soaking herself and scrubbing her body with the lavender oils she gracefully stepped into the robe, handed to her by Mariela. As she went for her chest to pull out a blouse similar to the one she wore yesterday, Mariela placed a hand on the chest, stopping her.

"Queen Cersei chose what you are to wear for today my Lady." Milah clocked an eyebrow at her as Mariela handed her the garnet she was to wear for that day.

Milah stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like hours on end but in what reality was only a few short minutes. The gown, while breathtaking, was the opposite of Milah in every way. The red skirts were endless as she tried to find where her legs stopped and the dress began. Much to her surprise, there were slits for her legs underneath the two layers of skirt, placed on either side of her upper thigh. Without the outer skirt, one wouldn't have known they were even there. The golden sash was a bit much, even for such a Lady as Milah. The gown reminded her of something from Highgarden, the way the collar came around her breasts, matching the sash. Mariela pulled back as she pulled the last of Milah's dark locks back in a half manner, loose curls falling near the front of her face.

"Do you not like it my Lady?" Milah fingered the soft fabric and spun around to look at the design on the back, groaning outward at the Golden flowers that decorated the red fabric on her back.

"I look like Cersei chewed me up and spit out a Lannister. Oh I think I'm going to be ill." Milah said dramatically, trying to get the courage to go out into the castle looking the way she did. Mariela looked uncomfortable as she debated interrupting Milah from her inner turmoil.

"My Lady, you-"

"I know, I know. I'm leaving" Milah hugged, leaving her chambers to climb the spiral staircase to the Queen's room. Once there, she found herself frozen in place as the Kingsguard who guarded the room announced Lady Milah. She wasn't so sure of these lessons anymore. Much to her surprise, Myrcella was there along with Sansa and the Lady of the Greenwood hoped and prayed that they would stay there. Cersei's face lit up with a fake enthusiasm only she could muster as she looked on at the girl who was a vision in red. Not to Milah's surprise, the Queen held a glass she only assumed was filled to the brim with a breakfast wine.

"Milah, my beauty, come. Eat." She commanded, gesturing to the table where Sansa and Myrcella ate. She obliged, sitting between the two and taking a sip from her own glass.

"You look so pretty Lady Milah!" Myrcella exclaimed, enamored with the red and gold gown. It took everything inside of Milah to not roll her eyes. Myrcella was sweet and a beautiful little girl but being called beautiful in such a Lannister style was almost killing her.

"You'll be a lioness soon enough." The queen said with a wink and Sansa's eyes widened. Milah knew she was talking about Joffrey but it didn't make much sense since he was a stag. His father a stag, his grandfather a stag, so why would he be a lion?

"Your Grace, isn't your son a stag?" Milah said, hoping she wasn't speaking out of turn. Cersei's face turned sour and a sickeningly sweet smile to her face.

"He is. That is true sweetling but he has a heart of a lion." Milah wished she hadn't even start that conversation after seeing the pain and hurt in little Sansa's eyes.

"Sansa, little dove, I want you out with Myrcella and her Septa today around the grounds. Milah, walk with me my sweetling." All of the affectionate names were making Milah's head spin but she wasn't going to tell the queen no. Milah finished her breakfast and brushed off her dress as she tried to catch up with Cersei who hooked arms with her in a powerful but somewhat loving way.

"Do you like it here in the capital?" Milah nodded as they past the maester, who she gave a small smile to.

"And your room and maids are to your liking?" Milah nodded once more, finding her words failed her being this close into contact with Cersei. She stopped them at the opening to the upper halls that showed the tiltyard below, the Kingsguard practicing and fighting amongst one another. Cersei brought her to the balcony that overlooked the yard and stayed silent as her eyes danced across the court.

Jaime originally took position on the Kingsguard to be with Cersei after her betrothal but really he had done it for selfish reasons as well. He wanted to be a knight, someone who protected maidens and others from evil but mostly to protect his family. If he became a Kingsguard, he wouldn't have to marry or be heir to Casterly Rock which would leave him with more time to tend to Cersei. He loved her. He loved her with all his being and all his soul, more than a brother should. They were one into the world and one they must remain. It was something he had always told himself ever since their first kiss. Seeing her with Robert pained him inside especially after she had her first child. Black hair. That damn black hair that tainted the Lannister line for generations. That damn first born she had with him that killed Jaime inside to see. She doted on the boy and doted on Robert after she had him and the two were happy for a time. Jaime prayed to the Seven for something, anything to tear them apart so he would have her back to himself and they answered. They seven took away that black haired child with a fever and he was gone as fast as he came into this world. Seeing Cersei cry and wail for her baby destroyed Jaime inside but it gave him the smallest twinge of hope that she would become his again. Solely his. And she did. The next time she bore a child there was no doubt in his mind that she was saving herself for only him. And the next child and the next only confirmed the love he had for her. Pretending to be his children's uncle was unbearable at times but he knew the heart he had for Cersei couldn't be shown. They would be executed for sure.

All of these emotions and past occurrences only fueled Jaime when he was practicing in the tiltyard. His channeling of rage and aggression only made him a better wielder of the sword and for that, he was grateful. His angry thoughts were vanquished when he caught a glimpse of red fabric, enveloping a dark haired beauty from the corner of his eye. Jaime looked up to see his sister talking with Milah who was all but an actual Lannister. Her demeanor and her gait were lioness that was true and the gown his sister placed her in only enhanced the fact. If her being married off to Joffrey meant he would see her at the castle more often, then who was he to question his love's methods. Jaime caught the eye of Cersei and sent her a small smirk then looked to Milah whose striking blue eyes overtook him for a moment. Until actually looking at her enveloped by the red and gold, Jaime handy realized how breathtaking she was in that moment. He sent the Lady a wink and turned to continue his practice, hoping his sister thought the intent was for her.

Cersei and Milah stood there for a moments time in silence before Cersei broke the deafness of it all.

"Milah you are such a strong woman."

"Thank..thank you your Grace." Milah stuttered out, me talking chastising herself for her speech.

"We need a strong woman in the Capital. It doesn't just take anyone to be Queen. You have a rulers blood in your veins. I can see the fire in you." Milah didn't know whether to thank the Queen or just stay silent as she spoke, never looking at her but always looking down at the tiltyard. Milah took a closer gaze and found herself looking at the golden locks of Ser Jaime and she scolded herself. That man was the most annoying and infuriating person she had ever come into contact with. He smiled up at her with that smarmy, arrogant smile he always had on his face and had the audacity to wink in her direction.

"But your Grace," Milah said, clasping arms with the Queen once more as she started walking away from the tiltyard. "Why groom Sansa as well...I only mean if you truly want me as your successor." Milah was doing her best to tread lightly as to not arouse Cersei's suspicions. Cersei smiled sweetly and guided Milah down the spiral stone steps to the gardens.

"Competition brings out the best in people, wouldn't you agree?" Milah swallowed, trying to be rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. Milah didn't want to be queen. Milah barely even wanted to be participating in these lessons every day, but she made a promise and followed through with her actions. Milah cleared her mind as her house words came over her. Deeds, not words. Deeds, not words. The Queen and Milah came to a clearing in the garden where wine and cakes were already set for their arrival. That was the exact moment that Milah knew in her whole heart the Queen never had the Stark girl's interest at heart nor did she intend to have her marry Joffrey. It became clear as the handmaids began to fan the two of them and pour the wine that Milah was being groomed for something she had no intention of ever following through on.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat with Cersei in silence as they ate and drank, Milah avoiding the Queens eye contact at all costs.

"Your mother has a history of multiple births no?" Milah wanted to run away, to jump on a horse and ride back to Greenwood if at all possible. This life isn't what she signed up for. Milah was ready to learn new sword and archery techniques not which wines would pair best during which summer.

"The Martell family has always had a history of multiple births at a time, your Grace." Cersei smiled briefly while holding the cup to her lips.

"So wonderful to hear. I can only imagine how lucky it would be if you were to have two or three princes and princesses at a time." Before Milah could answer for herself, her ears were met with a familiar sounding voice.

"Sister, ever the planner. Little soon to be thinking about raven haired grandchildren eh?" Cersei pursed her lips at her brother and raised her glass to him briefly.

"Golden haired. Like the mane of a lion, dear brother." Jaime smirked at his sister before turning his attention to the dark haired beauty that sat before him, a vision in gold and red.

"The Master of War wishes to see his daughter." Milah excused herself quickly and started the direction of her father's quarters until a hand firmly grasped her wrist.

"And I was told to escorts her there. Fast one." He said aside to Cersei who rolled her eyes and brushed her hand as if to tell them to leave her.

"Running away from your problems will never work little dove, trust me I would know." She knew he was referring to his father Tywin but Milah couldn't get the thought of tearing her dress off her body out of her mind.

"You always place yourself at the most opportune and inopportune times. Why is that Ser Lannister?" She spewed sarcastically as they traveled up the spiral stairs.

"Most women would rave that the Kingslayer comes to their rescue. I should be your hero." Milah scoffed and gave Jaime a slight side eye before she gave them a roll.

"You Lannister always think so highly of yourselves." When they reached the door, Jaime took Lady Gale's hand in his own and brought it to his mouth, giving it a light kiss.

"Until our untimely meeting again, my Lady." He said with a wink. Milah wouldn't tell him to his face, but Jaime Lannister made her laugh. Milah walked into her father's chambers to see him studying something on his desk.

"A raven came from your mother." Milah's face lit up as she sat on her father's knee to hear the rest of the letter that her mother sent.

"She wishes to see you before your name day. The damned woman and her ways. She somehow convinced Lady Stark to host a masquerade for the Harvest Moon. Gale women are too damn convincing." Milah's heart skipped a beat. She sprung from her seat and rushed to the door, ready to pack her thing to leave in the morning.

"Make sure you've packed well. It'll be cold in Winterfell and these southern dresses will do you no good." Milah ran back and packed her father on the cheek before scurrying off to her room. When running up the steps, she about bowled over one of the Stark girls.

"Sansa, my apologies. I was just in a hurry to pack for Winterfell." She scoffed, picking her skirts off of the dirty stone floor.

"Well that makes one of us. I don't want to go back and neither does the prince." Milah had forgotten about Joffrey for a moment. Just Sansa mentioning his name made her shudder.

"Well," She said as she backed up the set of stairs.

"Perhaps you both could stay at the Capital. What an idea to bring up to the Queen. I think you should do that." she said in a hurry, scurrying up the stairs to her chambers. Once she reached the room she was greeted by Mariela.

"My Lady, A raven came for you!"

"I know Mariela, Father already told me about the letter from mother." Milah said pulling out all of her old winter clothes, ignoring the letter than Mariela held in her hand.

"My Lady, it isn't from Lady Gale. It has the seal of House Stark." Milah's heart dropped and her throat swelled at Mariela's words. Milah dropped the furs in her hands and turned around to see Mariela with a telling smile on her face. Milah held open her hand to take the letter which Mariela gladly handed over.

"I will leave you be, my Lady." Milah walked to the open balcony and leaned over the edge, looking out to the Narrow Sea. Her fingers ran over the direwolf that sealed the letter and she giggled to herself, pulling her finger to her lips after pulling the seal. She sat on the bench to read her letter, crossing her legs and throwing her skirts over her leg to expose it in the process. Some would call it a scandal, she would call it comfortable.

 _Lady Gale,_

 _I apologize for not writing you sooner, so many things have transpired since I saw you last. Not seeing you has been dreadfully hard for me, harder than I would care to admit, I'm afraid. This experience is barely comparable to seeing how father leaving has affected my mother. Lady Gale has been to Winterfell twice since you left, keeping herself busy I imagine. I can only imagine you are blossoming in the Capital the way you should be able to. Not like here at Winterfell. It would be like keeping a direwolf locked away, never to see the sky. I look forward to seeing you in the month to come for the Harvest Moon._

 _All my thoughts,_

 _Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell_

Milah must have read over the letter half a dozen times, running her fingers over the signature of Robb and smiling to herself. She didn't realize how much she missed him, how much she wanted to see him again until she saw the seal on the letter.

"Mariela!" She called to her hand maid who was just outside her chambers. She turned her body, a wild smile on her face.

"Please do me a favor and pack my things for Winterfell while I change and ready my horse." Mariela nodded at the young woman who ran behind her divider to put on her signature riding pants, blouse, and corset combination. Milah ran to Mariela after lacing up her boots and attacked her with a hug, surprising the young woman.

"Thank you Mariela." She called as she ran out of the room and down to the stables. On her way around the castle she came across the tilt-yard she gazed onto the field, seeing many of the Kingsguard practicing with one another. She took a moment and leaned over the stone rail, admiring the workmanship of them all. Hopefully when they returned to the Capital after the Harvest Moon, she would be able to sneak away and practice with Lord Commander Selmy.

"I much prefer the summer gowns to the furs I must say." Milah was so enamored with the swordsmen below her to pay any attention to the lion who made his presence known.

"And I must say, I don't care what your opinion is." Milah said, biting her lip as Meryn missed Boros ever so slightly. Jaime studied the young woman, watching her become so invested in men keeping their skills sharp. She was an enigma, Milah Gale.

"That's a shame. I rather liked that red dress with the slit right about here." He pried, reaching out and grazing her upper thigh. Milah snapped her head in his direction and He knew right then and there, he finally had her attention.

"How did you know it had a slit?" She inquired, an eyebrow raised at the king-slayer. Jaime shrugged smirked that famous Lannister smirk. Milah rifled through her brain, trying to remember a time when her leg was even exposed. Her father would have lost his mind if he knew she was showing her bare legs to any and everyone. The fact Jaime Lannister knew about the dress gave her confirmation that she would always have someone keeping an eye on her. Milah's mouth dropped and she struck out her hand to strike the knight, landing her backhand on his chest.

"My balcony is facing the sea. How in all of The Seven did you even see that?" She asked, retracting her hand and looking at him accusingly. Jaime shrugged and looked down at the tilt-yard.

"I like to walk along the rocks. Clear my head. Is that a crime?" Milah laughed lightly, a smile playing about her lips.

"It might be once I mention to my future betrothed that you were spying on the future queen of Westeros." She teased, making Jaime raise his eyebrows in surprise at her demeanor.

"Lady Gale, nice to see you're finally coming into your destiny." She scoffed at his words and continued her walk to the stables to ready her and her father's horse.

"You do know that we have people to ready your horse for you correct?"

"I like to do things myself. You of all people should know that, king-slayer." Her words made Jaime stop in his tracks and Milah was thankful she had been able to get more than a few steps ahead of him. She did feel bad though, she knew how the king-slayer nickname made him feel. On the bright side, she didn't have to see his face when she said it so she never had to see the slight pain on his face when she said it. When she hit the stables she was greeted by the bright sun beating down on her and the smell of manure and she couldn't have been happier. These walls in this kingdom had made her feel like she was stuck in cage, never able to do anything for her own enjoyment. When she agreed to come to the Capital and have lessons with the Queen, she thought she would have more time to explore the city, learn in the tilt-yard, walk along the shore of the Narrow Sea. It had only been a month but Milah felt trapped and saw herself wishing she would have gone to Winterfell rather than the Capital. As she walked to Alira's stall she saw her horse get excited, neighing fiercely. Milah reached out, petting the horse to calm it down and placed her head on it's own.

"Hello love, miss me?" she cooed at the horse. It had been so long since she took a ride on her own, just to enjoy the countryside.

"Well of course she did how could she not?" Milah turned and smiled down at the Lord Lannister.

"Lord Tyrion, I trust you'll be travelling with us to Winterfell for the Harvest Moon."

"Have you ever known me to miss a party my Lady?" Milah shook her head and stroked the horse's nose. If Lord Tyrion was travelling along with Milah and Stefan, she could only imagine the rest of the Lannister/Baratheon horde would travel as well.

Cersei looked out her balcony, cup in hand, staring intently at the stables where Milah Gale threw her head back in laughter at her little brother. She looked like a woman of the north but the soul of the woman was of the south. She was a wild force to be reckoned with and she reminded Cersei a lot of herself. Cersei had made her decision early on when seeing the rare northern beauty. She would mold her into the ruler she wanted to stand by her son and if she didn't bend the way she wanted, Sansa would have to do. Cersei much rather a pretty face with a fierce power than a timid winter rose that the people would barely see let alone respect. Her darling boy would have the world and part of that world was the most beautiful noble woman in all the realm.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the door to her chamber open. She was aware of the presence when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt a stubbled face bury itself into her neck.

"Are you still keeping an eye on our winter bird?" Jaime sighed into her neck and loosened his grip lightly.

"Yes, dear sister, she seems to be...cooped up." Cersei hummed, sticking her tongue in her cheek.

"Cooped up...See to it she's comfortable. I need her to be happy. I need her to love it here. I'm going to turn the griffin to a lioness by the long summer. Mark my words." Jaime had been assigned by his lover to keep tabs on the small northern beauty and Jaime knew it was to make sure she fell in love with the Capital. It would make it easier for Cersei to manipulate the girl. As for turning her to a lioness, Jaime was afraid Cersei wouldn't make that possible. Jaime was also afraid of what watching the young woman would end up doing to him.


	8. Chapter 8

They rode early in the morning to catch most of the daylight. It would take another month to reach Winterfell by the time of the moon. Milah laughed to herself thinking of how frazzled the Lady Stark must have been with her mother about the Stark estate getting things ready. Lady Catelyn wasn't one for parties but Catia adored them. Growing up, Milah recalled the Gale estate being swarmed with people and laughter all the time. She missed it. At the Capital, everything was proper and Milah hated that. She felt like she was always looking over her shoulder to make sure she was doing everything right. She took to riding with Arya for the first part of the trip, lagging back near the end of the trip she ended up next to Tyrion discussing philosophy and the most recent book she had been given. Every now and then Milah would glance to the front of the royal hoard to take a look at Jaime Lannister.

"I rather enjoy the fifth chapter, there's a plethora of symbolism in it." Tyrion said, flipping through the pages of the latest novel he had given to Milah.

"Mhm."

"And the.." He trailed off, seeing the young Gale's attention was not on him anymore but ahead on the older Lannister.

"Oh, don't tell me he's wooed you with his tales of triumph and that golden mane of his." Milah cleared her throat and shook her head, turning her attention back to Tyrion.

"What? No. No! Absolutely not. Jaime Lannister is the most repulsive, egotistical, and-"

"Charming?"

"Yes. Wait! No! Damn you." She swore, irritated with his laughter at her expense. She looked at the horizon, seeing the entrance to Winterfell, the Stark estate peaking out and the Godswood just barely making an appearance. She felt her throat swell as the thought of seeing Robb swirled around in her mind.

"Ah, nothing like the charm of the North to free your mind of whatever sinful thoughts you have of my brother." Milah struck the tiny Lannister on the upper part of his arm, earning another laugh.

"I will end you and I will make it look like a bloody accident!" She hissed, her false threat making the Lannister roll his eyes.

It was odd being on this side of the caravan. Milah felt the butterflies in her stomach torment her further when the caravan reached the courtyard to be received by the Starks and the Gales. She wanted to turn around and ride back to the Capital. She wanted to be free of this feeling that plagued her. Milah wasn't one to be nervous, especially over a boy of all things. She saw as Deina, Rolan, and Brack came into view, standing at the end with little Rickon and Bran. She smiled seeing her mother eyeing her father as they approached and waved slightly at Cerion and his new wife who stood next to Lady Catelyn. Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught the eye of Robb who stood at the front as acting Lord of Winterfell. He had grown out his facial hair since she saw him last and it was fitting. He looked so regal standing there at the front of all his people to receive the king.

"Reunited once again." Tyrion whispered to the girl as Robert and Ned were received by the families. Milah rolled her eyes and shot Tyrion an almost evil glare to shut him up. She was shocked as she watched him slink away after calling on one of the servants to get him off his horse.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with your damned brother!" She whispered to the Lord who was sneaking off to find the brothel no doubt. He simply shrugged at the Lady and continued on his merry way.

Cersei stepped out of her carriage and walked to the families, minding her steps in the dirt. Milah was invited and implored by the queen to ride in the carriage with her and her younger children but she offered that opportunity to Sansa. Milah didn't think she could stand a month in the enclosed space with that many Lannisters.

Stefan got off his horse to see his wife and children and Milah swung her leg over to do the same. She was surprised when a pair of hands guided her to the ground when she expected to meet the ground rather harshly. Milah looked up and was met with those Lannister green eyes that made her crazy and not in the way she wanted.

"Ladies should never have to climb off their own horse." He smirked, placing a kiss on the back of her hand, his gaze piercing her soul. Milah put on her sweetest smile and ignored the man in front of her, maneuvering around him to see her own family.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects." Robert's voice boomed, looking to Ned who was sharing an embrace with his wife. Cersei pursed her lips and looked to Robert with a sad face.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait." She said, obviously tired of the man she called her husband. Robert ignored his queen and looked to Ned to follow him down to the crypt. Ned sighed and followed Robert, leaving his wife and children behind. Milah pushed past the handmaids to see her mother but was stopped briefly by her younger siblings running into her legs. Milah laughed, throwing her head back as she carried two of them on her hips and the other attached himself to her ankle as she trudged to her mother. Catia had her arms open for her daughter after stepping away from Stefan. Milah wrapped her arms around Catia and smiled, loving the feeling that being home gave her.

"Welcome home my love." She whispered in her daughter's ear. Catia had no idea how hard not being able to see her eldest daughter would be on her. If only a few months did this, how would she be able to handle the rest of her lifetime?

"Oi! No tears. This is a happy occasion! Come along now, I'm sure your mother has grand plans she wants to tell all of us about the upcoming festivities." Stefan boomed as his wife wiped away tears from joy. Milah staggered back from the group that walked in, catching the eye of her brother who led his wife in before going into the hall himself. Cerion raised an eyebrow and shot a questioning look to his sister who simply placed a finger on her lips to silence him. Knowing better, Cerion nodded, closing the door behind him and keeping his sister's absence a secret.

Milah watched as Catelyn held her daughters to her, much to Sansa's dismay, leading them into their home. Sansa turned back and looked to Joffrey with big eyes. Milah saw the boy smirked as one of his potential betrothed walked away from him. Milah almost stopped breathing when his attentioned turned to her. She almost screamed and ran away, anything to get her away from the damned future king. She watched him summon a servant to get the steps to help him off his horse and she turned to find Robb, Tyrion, even Jaime to save her from the impending doom of little Joffrey attempting to put his hands on her.

"Ahem" Milah turned, seeing Robb with a playful grin on his face, his hands behind his back. Milah smiled widely jumping into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck, enveloping him in a large hug. When he set her down, she placed both hands on his shoulders, snaking them around his neck, interlocking them together.

"By Gods, have I missed you." He said, smiling down at Milah as his grip on her waist tightened.

"I missed you a-"

"Bold of you, Lord Stark, to place your hands on my Lady." Milah groaned lightly, turning in Robb's arms to face the blonde prick.

"My prince, I-" he raised his hand to Robb, silencing him and holding out his arm for Milah to take.

"If you'll excuse us. I'd like to take a stroll with my future princess." Milah looked to Robb for help, her eyes screaming as she was led away to roam the halls of the Stark home.

"Now, if you want to be queen you're going to have to start tending to me, Lady Gale." Milah wasn't even listening at this point. She nodded and made a noise every so often but for the most part she kept her attention to every open window and to every person that past them.

"Joffrey, your mother requests your presence before dinner." Milah had never been so happy to hear the voice of Jaime Lannister in her entire life.

"Uncle, can't you see my princess and I are busy."

"Of course, my prince, but I'm afraid you have more pressing matters to attend to. Please." He said, making Joffrey groan and walk off down the stone hallway. Milah sighed, pressing her back up against the cold wall and looked up to the ceiling.

"I have never been so happy to see you in all my life." She sighed out, her hand extended for him to grab. Jaime did so and Milah squeezed gently before being tugged into him. She stopped herself by placing both hands on his abdomen.

"That so?" Milah rolled her eyes and scoffed before pulling herself from him to find Robb.

"You Lannisters are always so smug. Don't you have any other facial expressions?" She questioned, allowing Jaime to walk with her about the halls.

"Joffrey is a Baratheon." Milah laughed, eyeing the lion beside her before leaning on the open ledge that looked out to the forest.

"Could have fooled me. He's wicked enough." Jaime clicked his tongue a few times and leaned on the wall next to the opening that Milah leaned out of, crossing his arms in the process.

"Lady Gale, you have the sharpest tongue of any woman I have ever met."

"I'm sure you've met your share." She smirked, taking a deep breath of the cool northern air.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Milah turned to look at the handsome Lannister and smiled.

"Don't play stupid with me Ser Lannister 'Most handsome man in all the land'? It doesn't ring any bells?"

"Now that you mention it, it does have a nice ring to it. Especially coming from your sweet lips." Milah raised her hand to the knight and walked down the stone steps to go back to the main hall where no doubt, the rest of the Lannisters had arrived from Casterly Rock. Milah knew her mother had sent an invitation to her uncles in Dorne but ever since the death of her cousins and aunt, letters went unanswered when Lannisters were concerned. After hearing of Cerion marrying a Lannister, Doran sent a letter to Catia the contents of which that have never been revealed to anyone.

"Go speak with your father. I'm sure he misses his heir." Milah teased, crossing her arms as she had caught a chill. Jaime raised his eyebrows at her and sighed.

"His heir is Tyrion, as much as he hates to admit it. He lost me the moment I took my Kingsguard vows. Sad man, really." Milah frowned. Tywin was a good man from what Milah could gather from their conversation but he always put her father on edge. Milah caught sight of the Lord Lannister, speaking with his daughter. He always had such a serious face on. Milah looked to Jaime who hid behind a pillar from the sight of his father.

"Go on then." She teased, pushing him to the steps to reveal his position to his father who beckoned him. Jaime scowled at Milah for a moment, mouthing false threats as he walked towards his father. Milah looked to Tywin and curtsied, bowing her head to him and the queen. Tywin smiled only slightly as to not show weakness to anyone in the hall. Milah looked about the room, seeing families laughing together and drinking with joy at the occasion. It had been like it was months ago at Cerion's wedding and Milah smiled at the memory. She saw her father's eyes light up at her and he beckoned her down to where he stood but just as she stepped down, she was yanked back into the dark hallway into a corridor. A hand clamped around her mouth and stubble tickled her ear.

"Not hiding from me now are we?" Milah giggled, turning into the man who held her captive like he did months ago. She placed her fingertips on his stomach and smiled up at the young Stark.

"The great Lord Stark? can I? He's so dreamy." She swooned, falling back into his arm, her hand splayed across her forehead. Robb chuckled and brought her back up from her position so she was on her feet. He lifted the young woman to the ledge, allowing her to rest her feet, blocking her in with his arms on either side of her legs.

"Good, we were harshly interrupted earlier. Our reunion wasn't as I had hoped." He said lowly, looking around to check and see if they were still alone. Milah cocked her head, reaching behind Robb to run her hand through the curls on the nape of his neck.

"How did you imagine it then?" She inquired, ignoring the want to pull his head closer to hers. All she could hear was their breathing, shallow and low. Robb stared at her with his deep blue eyes, searching her own for a signal.

"Something like this." He whispered lowly, pulling her mouth to his own, this kiss feeling different from their last. She remembered everything about the last one, how he felt, how he tasted, how he held onto her like she was the only thing keeping him to this world. When they did pull apart after a series of kisses, he rested his forehead on hers, out of breath and smiling like a mad man.

"Stay with me."

"Robb I-"

"Milah, stay with me. Here, in Winterfell. We belong to-"

"Milah! Little bird, where'd you run off to?" Her mother called. Milah pushed Robb Stark off of her and brushed herself off, fluffing out her curls to look more presentable and less like she had just rolled around with Lord Stark. Catia turned the corner and caught eye of Milah, hooked onto Robb's arm as he escorted her to the hall. Catia frowned and placed her hands on her hips, giving her daughter a daunting look.

"Milah, go change out of your riding clothes. We'll be dining at sundown. Go on." She said, watching how Robb and Milah looked to one another before she scurried off to find her things. Robb looked after her, watching her dark curls bounce as she ran off. He would convince her. By the harvest moon, Milah Gale would be betrothed.


	9. Chapter 9

Tywin Lannister had hoped that the wedding between his niece and the Gale boy would be the last time he would have to set foot in the north willingly. Unfortunately for him, Catia Gale had a very sharp and persuasive tongue and who was he to deny one of the largest families in Westeros? Seeing his children made the time there less agonizing. Jaime and Cersei were his pride and joy and as for the other one, Tywin didn't bat an eye.

"Has the girl acclimated to the Capital?" Tywin asked, his eyes searching the room for the young woman. Cersei held her tongue as her father had interrupted her mid sentence. She knew better than to anger or disrespect her father.

"I'd say Milah has come into King's Landing quite well. Wouldn't you brother?" she asked, leaning across the table to see Jaime who had been resting against a pillar. Jaime shrugged, swirling his wine about the glass, about to reply when Tywin looked to his daughter with wide eyes.

"I meant the damned Stark girl. I should know who my grandson promised to." Cersei smirked, holding the goblet to her lips.

"I've found more favor with the Gale girl father. Joffrey deserves a beaut-"

"The Gale girl is much too old for Joffrey, Cersei you must know that." Tywin interrupted once more, still scanning the room for the Stark girl, finding her with Joffrey by a fire and Milah Gale nowhere to be found.

"I tried telling her father." Jaime pressed, sipping the summer red wine in his cup. Tywin sighed, beside himself at this point.

"Stupid girl. You'd be better off marrying him to the Stark girl anyways. Her father would be more easily played if she is in your pocket." Cersei kept her mouth closed and stared at her cup, lightly fingering the rim as her thoughts danced. She wanted her father's approval more than anything. She looked to Jaime who seemed amused at the entire dealing before him. Her face turned sour at the sight of her lover.

"What will you have me do with the Gale girl then hm? Throw her back to the Stark boy? Or marry her off to Tyrion?" She spat at her father, a little more venomous than she intended. Tywin looked at his children thoughtfully, the cogs in his head turning.

"And insult the Master of War for the Seven Kingdoms with my misfortune? Grand idea. No no. As always, I will take care of this. Needn't you worry child" Tywin said sarcastically, trying to come up with a way to keep this kingdom in his pocket. Cersei looked to her son who sat with the red headed northern. He looked...content, which was fine for Cersei but she almost loathed the idea of having him settle with the girl. She looked to the oldest Stark and was surprised to see him alone. With hearing how Milah spoke to Tyrion about the boy, she assumed she would be there at his side. Yet, the northern flower was nowhere to be seen among all of the frivolity but as the evening continued, person after person disappearing to prepare for the rest of the night.

Milah felt better being at home. She felt freer, like she was finally able to breathe. Mariela had travelled with her, much to her protest, but Cersei insisted. Milah Sat in front of her looking glass, a Dornish robe draped across her as Mariela braided her hair.

"This really isn't neces-"

"Child, go have your supper. I'd like to spend some time with my daughter." Milah caught the reflection of her mother in the doorway and smiled. Mariela bowed to Lady Gale and thanked her before she left down the staircase. Catia took Mariela's place behind her daughter and undid the braids that Mariela had started.

"You're home now. You don't need these southern braids." She scolded, pulling the curls loose to start again.

"You're from the south." Milah countered, challenging her mother who scoffed.

"Dorne and King's Landing are ages apart, my little bird. Besides, Greenwood is my home. Your father is my home." She smiled, thinking of Stefan. Catia had only pulled back half of the curls, pinning them up and clasping her hands together.

"I have something for you." Milah raised an eyebrow at her mother who went to one of the trunks that she had brought from Greenwood. Milah crossed her arms and inquisitively looked around her mother to see what she was up to.

Milah adored her mother. Catia was everything that Milah wanted to be, strong, fierce, and unapologetically herself. Catia had a graceful presence that warmed any room. Milah suspected it was because of her being Martell. Her olive skin and dark eyes were intoxicating as they matched those of her brothers. It was no wonder there were so many bastard in Dorne. Catia turned from the trunk, holding in her arms a rich red fabric, fastened with a silver caging around the middle, much like the dark blue one her mother was currently wearing. Milah clasped a hand to her mouth and reached out, touching the glittering fabric. Catia smiled down at her daughter, beaming with excitement.

"My mother gave me mine when I was about your age so I think it only fitting if you get yours now." The fabric was thin and light. Light enough to wear at the Capital. Her mother had an array of Southern dresses that she only wore for special occasions due to the weather in the North. Though the fabric was red, Milah still found it beautiful.

"Well what are you waiting for child? Put it on before our guests worry." Catia pushed, shoving Milah off to put on the gown.

"Mother, you do realize we're in Winterfell?" Milah teased, pulling up the straps of the dress and backing up to her mother so she could connect the silver caging. Catia frowned at her daughter, yanking on one of the loose curls, making the girl wince.

"Your father, whether he knows it or not, has put a good amount of coin into this extravagance. Winterfell is simply larger than our estate can house." Milah knew her mother meant well but Catelyn Stark had probably her fill of the Gale family. Catia looked to the looking glass and placed her index fingers on her lips as she studied her daughter.

"You remind me of me." She mused, brushing the hair behind Milah's ear.

"You know if you want to come home, no one would judge you for it." Milah sighed and turned to face her mother.

"Just because being home makes me feel comfortable doesn't mean that I want to stay home. The furthest I've been is King's Landing. You know how much more is out there. How much more I want to see!" Catia placed her hand up to silence her daughter.

"I know, little bird. I know." She said, crossing her arms over her slim frame.

"Off with you. I'm sure there's a certain wolf in the hall who desires your attention." Catia pressed, her daughter turning red. Milah kissed her mother on the cheek, snagging her masquerade mask off of the vanity in front of the looking glass.

"I've gotten word that Targaryen bitch is marrying a horse king on the other side of the narrow sea." Robert now had Stefan's attention. The Targaryens should have all been wiped out during the rebellion.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure of it," Robert said, shoving the whore on his lap off.

"The fucking eunuch told me so." Stefan leaned back in his chair to take in all the information that was being thrown at him.

"I assume you want to take action your Grace." Stefan looked to Eddard who sat with his wife. This seemed like a conversation that he should be involved in.

"Of course I want to take some bloody action! Why the hell do you think I talked to you first about it Stefan? I need my Master of War behind me before I go chirping at the Hand." He roared with laughter, confirming Stefan's suspicions that Robert hadn't discussed any of this information with Ned yet. Stefan stroked his beard in contemplation of his next few words.

"What do you propose we do then, your Grace?" Robert sighed deeply, his grip tightening on the goblet that sat in front of him.

"The only thing now is to fund the damn thing." Stefan glanced at Petyr Baelish who was consorting himself with Cerion and Aramella. Robert looked as well and scoffed, making Stefan raise an eyebrow at him.

"There's not enough money in the damned treasury to fund an expedition let alone a war. I'm half the kingdom in debt to those bloody Lannisters as it is." Robert grumbled, gulping down the rest of his wine before yelling at the server to bring him more.

"Which is why I thought of coming to the next wealthiest family in the Seven Kingdoms." Stefan almost choked on his wine at Robert's words.

"Robert, do you know how a man stays wealthy? He doesn't loan out his coin. Most of our money is tied up in the south with that damn brother of hers anyway." He said, glancing at his wife who had appeared in the archway of the hall, a wallflower that was observing the room and the people that adorned it.

"Are you sending me back to Tywin? Really Stefan?" Stefan shook his head and raised his glass to the king.

"I'm afraid so, your Grace. Gods be good." With Stefan's send off, Robert threw back his sixth glass of wine and stood up from his chair, stumbling a bit but gaining his footing strongly afterwards. He adjusted his crown atop his head and headed for the group of Lannisters that sat mere feet away.

Robb enjoyed having his father back in Winterfell. It gave him a sense of accomplishment to see his father so proud of him and the work he had accomplished while he and his sisters were away in the south. Arya was more than excited to tell Robb all about her lessons at the Capital and all of the progress she had made. Jon would be proud of her but if Robb even mentioned his name in the presence of his mother, she would have his head. Regardless of his mother's feelings for Jon, he would always be his brother.

Despite everyone donning a mask for the evening, Robb still felt out of place. Cerion had the same idea as he did, forging a mask to look like his house sigil. The Stark hall was filled with mystery as everyone's identity was hidden for the evening, leaving much to the imagination. Robb feared for a split second that Milah wouldn't recognize him in the sea of people that spun around the hall that had been converted from a feast to a floor. If he couldn't find Milah, he could at least find his father to talk about his wishes for the coming year.

Milah was on her way down the stairwell when the moonlight caught her attention as it peeked into the castle, illuminating the stones that made up the alcove. She dusted off the edge of the sill with her hand and pushed herself up to it to possibly see out to her home over the Winterfell trees. She could barely make out the outline of the Gale Estate when a whinny caught her attention down below. Her thoughts went to the stables and then to Alira and finally landed on the godswood and how long it had been since she had been. Milah peered around the pillars to the hall, the night taking flight with drinking and dancing. No one would notice if she disappeared for a bit. Milah snagged her furs from her chambers and snuck out of the hall as quietly and quickly as she could to run out to the stables.

It only took her a few moments to find where they had stashed Alira. The beast began to blow air loudly and Milah looked around her surroundings frantically.

"Hush, everything is fine. You want to go on a small adventure? Can you keep a secret?" She asked the animal as she outfitted Alira for the short ride through the wood.

"Oh how I do adore secrets." Milah jumped at the voice and turned to see the littlest Lannister, a golden mask held up to his face.

"I see spying runs in the family then. We missed you at the feast, Lord Tyrion." she said, turning back to her mare. Tyrion sighed as if he was remembering a moment fondly and tossed his mask aside.

"I was in better company I'm afraid." Milah let out a hoot of laughter and turned to Tyrion, a smirk on her face.

"If that's what you wish to call the whores of the brothel, be my guest." Milah paused for a moment before she got onto her horse and held her lips tightly together, staring at Tyrion. He looked around him as if looking to see if anyone else was around and smiled.

"Something on your mind Lady Milah?" With the aid of the door that held her horse in, Milah stepped up and swung her leg over either side of the large beast.

"You won't tell anyone you saw me..will you?" Tyrion crossed an X over his heart with his index finger before placing it to his lips. Milah gave him a thankful smile before blowing him a kiss and leading Alira out from the stables.

The Winterfell sky was breathtaking. The sky was black as could be and stars glistened in the night above. Milah missed this feeling, this feeling of no responsibilities or having anyone looking over your shoulder. She finally felt like she could breathe. Her mind drifted off to the group of people she left behind her. Some may have been waiting on her, hell, maybe even looking for her but she didn't mind. All she needed was the crisp air and the smell of the wood to keep her going. She always felt more relaxed when surrounded by such beauty but not as relaxed as she felt when the godswood came into view. Her family was divided between The Seven and the Old Gods. Stefan was much like Eddard in the fact he kept his family's religion and traditions but there was no changing Catia's mind when they were married. Strong-willed woman she was. Milah remembered her septa growing up, always chasing her down to give her music lessons or stitching lessons. She probably should have found a better hiding spot because Milah always ended up in the same place, under the godswood with her horse nearby. Milah led Alira to the water nearby, tying her to a stump before taking a seat in front of the beautiful tree. When silent, she could swear the trees were speaking to her. When she was little, her father told her to simply sit and listen and the answers would come to her and with all of the decisions and things happening around her, all of the chaos, now is when she needed to listen the most.


	10. Chapter 10

"A lady should never travel alone. Especially in the woods and especially at dark." Milah cursed the small Lord Tyrion, realizing now that he was a bastard at keeping his word. Where Tyrion's amusement was concerned, no one was safe.

"Silly of me to assume I had been rid of you for the night." She murmured, gazing into the reflection of the water to see Robb appear behind her.

"Oh now, you don't really mean that." He said, taking a seat behind her to gaze over her shoulder at the pool of water, his chin resting lighting on her shoulder as he pulled her back flush against him. Milah sighed and a lazy smile drifted across her face as she rested in the arms of Robb Stark. She craned her neck to look at him, a playful smile about her lips as she shook her head before turning back to the water.

"No. I don't. I'm rather glad it was you who found me." Robb smiled, chuckling to himself as he placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"I can't imagine being dragged back by Prince Joffrey would be any fun." Milah groaned at his words. She wanted to forget prince Joffrey. She wanted to forget how awful and disgusting he was and how she would have to put on a strong face and leave her home once more to go back to King's Landing. Milah cocked her head at their reflection in the water. They both looked genuinely happy and it had been quite a while since Milah felt this happy. Sure, walking in the gardens, gazing out to the sea, and watching the Kingsguard practice gave her enjoyment but that was coupled with Cersei always staring at her. Most days, Milah felt like an animal, locked in a cage for entertainment. Milah sighed deeply and turned to look at Robb.

"We should probably start on back. They'll wonder where we've been off to." Robb groaned and placed his lips to the top of Milah's head.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Milah smacked his chest with the back of her hand and watched as he sighed, standing and holding out his hand for her to grab. As soon as she was on her feet, Robb pulled Milah into him, his hands gripping onto her hips, his fingers curling around the light fabric underneath her cloak. Milah grinned, throwing her arms around the young wolf's neck.

"Now that I think about it, maybe the queen should think that the beautiful flower of the North has been tarnished by the Lord of Winterfell." Robb raised his eyebrows at her brash words, amused at the small woman.

"That sounds like something I could arrange." Milah scoffed and pushed Robb back lightly to get Alira from where she was tied up.

The two rode back into the gates of Winterfell, side by side, laughing and talking the whole way. Milah could sense Robb was still adamant about her staying in Winterfell once the visit was over. She knew as soon as she latched onto his arm as he escorted her back into the hall that he would ask once more.

"Milah, I know you probably don't want to hear it again-"

"Mi! Mi! Mi!" Milah looked down to see Rolan running towards her, his gryphlett mask crooked on his face. Milah smiled, reaching down to pull the small boy into her arms as he fumbled with the mask on his face, pushing it off.

"What is it, love" She smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple."

"Dance!" Milah threw her head back in laughter and looked to Robb. She gestured her head to the cloak around her shoulders and Robb obliged, pulling the fabric from her and sending her off with her little brother to the main hall but not before he placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He watched as she toted the boy on her hip and he smiled at the scene. She was a vision and would be a wonderful mother some day. In this moment, Robb felt himself falling more in love with the flower of the North.

Stefan and Ned sat with one another, next to their wives and observed the hall that was as lively as ever.

"I don't think I have ever seen the hall so full of people." Catelyn mused, leaning into her husband. Ned chuckled, pressing a kiss to his Lady's head. Stefan nodded, squeezing Catia's upper thigh, making her shoot him a playful look. The group turned their attention to Robert who stumbled his way up to where the two men sat and plopped down between them.

"I have found the funding for our journey to kill the Targaryen bitch!" He boomed, clasping his hands together and reaching for more wine. Catia and Catelyn shared a look between one another and rose to leave the men be. Stefan chuckled and glanced at Tywin who was speaking with his eldest children.

"Manage to convince your father in law to loan you the funds?" Stefan asked, sipping from the goblet in his hand.

"I absolutely did!" Ned chuckled and gestured out with his goblet while reaching for more wine.

"Care to enlighten us, your Grace?" Robert took a large gulp and hit his fist on the table.

"I promised Tywin Lannister the Gale girl." Stefan spat out his wine and erupted into a choking fit. Stefan placed his goblet down and furrowed his brow at Robert's words.

"Surely you don't mean to marry off my daughter to Tywin Lannister. Robert, honestly!" Stefan's face was getting red and hot with the anger that boiled inside of him. Robert laughed, clasping Stefan on the shoulder rather harshly.

"Gods no. I forgot how funny you can be Stefan." Robert said, grabbing his glass and carrying on like this conversation wasn't destroying Stefan.

"Then..the imp I suppose.." Ned said, treading lightly. Robert brushed off Ned and cleared his throat.

"I've decided to release Jaime from his vows. The damned Lannisters got the better end of it really. I have my funds and Tywin has an heir to Casterly Rock along with a beauty to give him more."

"You can't just-" Stefan said, trying to get his anger under control.

"I can and I will! I'm King for fuck's sake. I do what I want and what I want is the Targaryen bitch dead and the means to do it." Several people were silent around them to listen in on the conversation that the three men were having rather loudly.

"What gives you the right to give away my daughter?! My eldest daughter?! And to a Lannister!" Ned jumped in right behind Stefan, almost as concerned as his friend was.

"The kingslayer of all peopl-" Robert slammed both his fists on the table and looked between the men.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I am the bloody King. Protector of the Realms. My word is damn well law. I'll hear no more of this." He commanded the two members of the small council. Stefan stood abruptly and went to find his wife. Catia would be less than pleased at the news but what is he to do? He stopped for a moment when he caught his daughter spinning around with Rolan on the dance floor. His Northern Flower radiant as ever, spinning about the hall with not a single clue as to what he future now had in store for her.

"Red really quite suits you my Lady." Milah forced back the automatic response she had when hearing Jaime Lannister's voice and knelt down to her brother.

"Go on and find your brother and sister, hm? I'm sure if you ask nicely there will be a pie for you three in the kitchen." The excited little boy ran off to pull along his brother and sister. Milah smile and pushed herself back up to her full stance, coming face to face with the second eldest Lannister.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised you aren't participating in the masquerade but I'm sadly not surprised in the least." She said, reluctantly taking the hand he held out to her to push her about the floor.

"Oh?" He asked surprised, leaning in so his lips brushed her ear.

"Why's that?" He whispered. Milah shivered and shook herself lightly to focus.

"Can't deny any of these women the great honor of seeing that worldly, handsome Lannister face." she teased, holding onto his jaw for mere moments before pushing it away.

"Don't act like you aren't happy to see me."

"If only I were ever happy to see you."

"You know, this whole hating me charade is getting a bit tiring."

"Who said it was a charade?" Milah questioned innocently. Jaime rolled his eyes at the small woman, glancing momentarily at his father who watched them like a hawk.

"Oh, you wound me, my Princess." Milah stomped on his foot, ever so quickly as the word 'Princess' left his mouth.

"You act as if I'm the only woman around who hasn't swooned at the sight of you." Jaime looked puzzled, thinking of the last time a woman didn't noticeably sway at his presence.

"Well..That's because you're the first. It's quite frustrating really." Milah threw her head back in laughter and released her hands from Jaime's, picking up her skirt and curtseying slightly.

"I would get used to it, Ser Lannister. I refuse to be another woman wooed by your blond hair and green eyes." She left Jaime there, dumbfounded as she disappeared into the crowd of people and headed back up the stone steps to hide herself away for a bit and hopefully find her mother and father. As Milah turned the corner of the stairs she heard whimpering, that of which she had never heard before in her lifetime. Milah peaked around the corner to see her mother covering her face with her hands and her father kneeling at her feet. She had never seen her parents fight or argue in all her years of living. Milah's heart fell as she watched her mother, the strongest woman she knew, cry out as if she were in pain.

"I know love. I know." Catia pushed Stefan back forcefully, her sadness now turned to rage.

"You know nothing! I knew I shouldn't have let her go down there. I sent her off and now I have to send her off somewhere else and..and with.." Her rage turned to tears once more and Stefan caught his wife in his arms as he stood. Stefan pet Catia's hair, shushing her and gently rocking the seemingly broken woman.

"I will find a way to get her out of this. Milah will never marry Jaime Lannister, I swear it." Milah clasped a hand over her mouth and pushed her back up against the wall. Hot tears threatened to fall from her face as visions of her mother and father, brothers and sisters, Cersei and Tywin, and finally Robb flashed in her brain. Robb would never be able to forgive her if she married Jaime Lannister. Milah would never be able to forgive herself. She heard footsteps come toward her and the Northern Flower tucked herself away in a dark alcove and watched as her parents passed her, now with strong faces. She knew it was all a facade now. They were strong for her and her siblings, they always were. Sooner or later she would have to come out of her hiding spot to face them, the Queen, Robb, and all of the Lannisters. Right now, though, Milah sat in the hidden alcove and silently allowed tears to fall down her face.

 _AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry I've been MIA. Here's a little (emphasis on little am I right? Dayum.) something to tide you over until I get the juices flowing for more ideas. I know where I want this story to end up I am just a little foggy on the details on getting there. xoxo MOC_


	11. Chapter 11

Jaime could almost feel her hand still in his own after she had disappeared much like she did most times they were together.

"You seem to be quite fond of the little Northern bitch." Jaime just about jumped out of his skin at his sister's voice. He scoffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest and raising an eyebrow at his love.

"Moments earlier you claimed her to be the Beauty of the North, a prize to be won by Joffrey. You see me for six seconds with the girl and all of a sudden, she's a bitch? Curious." Jaime teased as Cersei sneered, rolling her eyes while sipping on her fourth glass of Dornish red.

"Yes, well, that was before father berated me in front of you and the little beast. He can't possibly think that the little red headed fool is a better fit." Jaime hooked his sister's hand onto his arm to lead her back to the table, a smile on his face at her words. Cersei frowned at him and pulled the glass from her mouth.

"You think I'm being silly, don't you?" Jaime shook his head and placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I don't think you're being silly. A little harsh? Perhaps. But most certainly not silly." Cersei opened her mouth to retort when Tywin came behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders rather tightly.

"A word." He demanded and the twins turned to follow him.

"Ah," He stopped, pointing back towards Robert.

"Just Jaime." Cersei was in shock, her mouth hanging open as Jaime turned to give her a sorrowful look while he followed the richest man in Westeros into one of the many halls.

"Don't you think you're being a little brash with Cersei?" Jaime asked his father, not wishing to press the issue but hoping to get the pressure off of his sister.

"I speak precisely how I mean to Cersei. She's a foolish child and shall be treated as such."

"Father-"

"Damn it, boy, I didn't bring you out here to speak about your sister. Now shut up and listen." Jaime let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and placed both hands on the edge of the window opening, resting lightly on the edge, waiting for his father to spew out whatever it was that was so important. Tywin had a look in his eye that Jaime had only seen once before during Robert's Rebellion. He looked past Jaime, out the window to the woods. His face formed a chilling smirk briefly that chilled Jaime to his core.

"Robert is set on finding this Targaryen girl and destroying the dynasty once and for all. The oaf had the audacity to ask me for more money." He trailed off. Jaime stuck his tongue in his cheek briefly before replying.

"Which I assume you gave him."

"There was no giving. I wasn't about to give him more money just so the Kingdom can be further in debt. I made sure I got something out of it this time." Jaime let out a laugh and shook his head.

"And what exactly would that be? Did he promise you a Crakehall girl for Tyrion so you finally have a suitable heir to Casterly Rock?" Tywin shook his head and his face twisted into disgust for a quick moment before returning to his perpetual scowl.

"Of course not. You think I'd let that monster take your place at my estate?"

"Well you haven't much of a choice I'm afraid. Trouble with the Kingsguard vows is that you can't exactly get out of them. Forbidden to carry on a line." Tywin nodded, resting one arm up on the wall.

"Unless you have decree by the king."

"Yes, unless you have de- Wait." Jaime stopped, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he processed what his father had just said. He felt sick. Jaime felt sick for himself, he felt sick for Cersei and most importantly for what his father was about to say next.

"Father you didn't" He all but pleaded, hoping that Tywin hadn't done what Jaime thought he had.

"I have given Robert the funds with the understanding that you are to be released from your vows to become my heir and marry the Gale girl." Milah wasn't going to take kindly to this almost as much as Cersei. Jaime felt sick. He didn't know what to say, his head was swimming and his heart was in his throat.

"I can't..Father, I can-"

"You can and you will! I will hear no more of this. It's already done." Jaime pushed himself from the edge of the window and headed up the stairs. Whether he was going to find somewhere to think or throw himself off the roof, he didn't know, but he would find out once he got there. Jaime rounded his second set of steps and pushed himself to the opening in one of the alcoves, feeling the need to dry heave. He felt hot, like he couldn't breathe. The sound of muffled tears and the attempt at controlled breathing is what brought him out of his own boggled mind.. He turned, seeing a glistening red fabric being tucked away into the shadows of the opposite alcove.

"I take it you've heard the good news then." He sighed with a small laugh, trying to make leivity of the situation. Milah appeared from the dark shadows, the moonlight from the window that Jaime stood by illuminating her. Her face was reddened by tears and her eyes puffy from crying.

"Hardly." She crossed her arms and strode to him slowly to sit on the edge of the opening to the outside. She didn't have to stomach to look at him.

"Milah." He said, looking for some sort of validation or even her acknowledgement that he was there. She stared out to the stables and then down at the drop below.

"Do you think it would kill me or just maim me, doomed to be the crippled wife of Jaime Lannister for eternity." Jaime sat next to her, looking down at the drop himself before looking back at her, her blue eyes sparkling. Whether it was from the light or her tears, he didn't know.

"I'll jump if you do." She let out a small laugh and Jaime smiled. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Could the idea of marrying him be that horrible? He thought back to Cersei for a moment and shuddered. Yes, the idea of them marrying was that horrible. Jaime, feeling bold, reached out and placed his hand over her own, squeezing.

"Know this was none of my doing. I need you to know that."

"Whether I believe that or not has yet to be seen Ser Lannister. " Milah said, pulling her hand from underneath his. Jamie's face faltered for a moment when she retracted. Her beautiful pale cheeks were tinted pink from rubbing her tears away.

"Trust me, if I had anything to do with this, I would have you married off to Joffrey by now... _my princess._ " Milah laughed at his bad attempt at levity.

"I suppose, all things considered, being a Lannister is preferable to that little cunt." Milah clasped her hand over her mouth as soon as she finished her sentence, in shock at her own words. Jaime raised his eyebrows at her, amused at the mouth on the eldest Gale daughter.

"I didn't mean-" Jaime let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh you absolutely did mean to. He's an insufferable cunt, isn't he?" Jaime confirmed, knowing fully well how horrid his son was. _Seven Hells, his son._ To think that he had to drag Milah into the middle of all of this made his head swim. Milah let out a small chuckle at Jaime and loosened up a bit.

"The worst." She sighed, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder. Jaime glanced down at her wild curls in surprise at the gesture. His arm resting on the ledge around the back of her. He played with the fabric of her gown lightly with his fingers, trying to determine if it would be too bold to pull her closer. In this moment, the other things seemed to fade away. For a time, Milah could pretend that they were normal people. She could pretend that she wasn't Milah Gale and pretend that Jaime wasn't a Lannister. For this moment in time, they were just two people, trying to enjoy the moonlight and ignore their thoughts of what was to come.

Robb had looked over the hall throughout his conversation with Theon, searching for his wildflower. It seemed silly to call her his own but Robb felt drawn to the girl ever since she came to Winterfell mere months prior. He was about to respond to his friend when he caught a glimpse of the shimmering red fabric appearing in the hall. There she stood, almost glowing. He wanted nothing more than to thrust his hands into her dark tresses and kiss her over and over again until they were both breathless. Robb's eyes traveled from her exposed chest and neckline, up to her glistening blue eyes that danced. Now, however, her eyes were wary and filled with worry. Robb's smile fell from his face when he saw who was escorting her back to the hall. He watched as the Northern Flower leaned up, cupping one of the Kingslayer's cheeks in one hand and the other holding onto his arm for dear life. Robb watched as Milah placed a long lingering kiss to Jaime Lannister's cheek before giving his arm a quick squeeze and disappearing back into the crowd.

"See? They're getting along just fine. You had nothing to worry about." Robert boomed as he clasped Stefan on the shoulder. They both witnessed the spectacle of Milah and Jaime but they weren't alone. Catia held her head up high, not allowing anyone to see her falter. She knew that once word of this came to Dorne, her brothers would not take kindly to the news. Stefan saw how this hurt his wife. Having Cerion married off to a Lannister cousin was one thing but having their eldest daughter married off to the heir to Casterly Rock was another thing entirely. Stefan held his goblet so tight, he knew it would leave marks and hopefully cut into his hand. Stefan wanted to remember this pain. He wanted to remember the day Robert and Tywin stole his daughter from him. Stefan released the cup and placed his hand at Catia's neck, massaging gently though he knew there was no relaxing his wife. Stefan glanced af Tywin who had beckoned him from the corridor. Stefan looked to Robert who adjusted his crown and pushed the whore off of his lap to join him. As he stood, slender fingers grasped his wrist tightly.

"Don't let him take her away from me." Stefan's wife said in a hushed tone. His heart broke for his beloved and for his daughter who was entertaining her younger siblings for what possibly could be the last time. Stefan noted that she looked like she belonged there, surrounded by little dark haired children with bright eyes, surrounded by the Winterfell walls and cold air. Robert cleared his throat, rather loudly, tearing Stefan away from his daughter who had two of the three triplets on her knee.

"I believe before this visit is over we need to speak of the precautions we all need to take-"

"Bloody fuck Tywin, it's a party. Act like it." Stefan had to hold his tongue lest he say something he would regret later. He could feel his wife watching him like a hawk from the table, awaiting his return and what the conversation held.

"My King," Tywin all but sneered.

"Do you think it wise to announce their engagement in lieu of all that's happening? Joffrey wouldn't take kindly to the news, of that much I'm certain." Robert paced briefly then looked to Stefan.

"Well speak up, she's your bloody daughter."

"Well...I would advise to put your quest for the Targaryen girl's head on hold. That is until we have a plan for attack. As for my daughter..." Stefan trailed off, looking back at his dark haired beauty, dancing about the hall with her siblings.

"Jaime should be released quietly. Only those who need to know will know. We don't need any more attention to this than it already has." he finished, resting his hands on his belt. Tywin nodded in agreement and Robert clasped both of them on the shoulders before heading back to his drinking and whoring.

"If he hurts her, I'll make sure that my grandchildren and their children never hear the name Lannister for as long as they live." Stefan threatened, amusing Tywin.

"Lighten up Stefan. We are to share a grandchild after all." He smirked, leaving Stefan alone in the hallway. Just as the music picked up again, Stefan threw a fist at the wall, the anger inside of him building and building, never seeming to cease.

"You looked comfortable." Cersie purred out, evident she had been drinking. Jaime brushed her off, taking a sip himself to calm his nerves.

"With the Gale girl? You have been drinking." He scoffed, watching as his betrothed moved, the red glistening gown sweeping about and the children chasing after it.

"You've been watching her all night, Jaime. You think I don't notice? You think I'm stupid?" Jaime placed a hand on his sister's thigh, squeezing gently before tracing his fingers up.

"No, my love. Never." Cersei seemed to perk up at his words and leaned close to his ear.

"What's say you and I find an empty tower tomorrow while everyone is off saying their goodbyes and making pleasantries." The idea of being with Cersei excited Jaime more than he would care to admit. He knew what they were doing was wrong but he didn't care and neither did she. They were meant to be together...but the more he watched those brown curls bounce around the room with three sets of feet at her heels, the more Jaime thought of what it would be like to have dark haired children for a change.

Milah sounds her siblings around and around in a circle until her mother looked to her with a sad smile.

"It's time for bed." She called over as her children walked to her. Milah picked Brack up, plopping the boy on her hip.

"Oh let me take them. No silliness I promise." She swore, crossing an X over her chest. Catia smiled and crossed her arms.

"I don't know, three against one hardly seems fair"

"I'd be happy to help." Robb chimed in, picking up Deina and throwing her into his shoulders, leaving a very perturbed Rolan on the ground. Milah looked to the young wolf surprised at his offer and then to her mother.

"Seems like a fair fight to me. Go on you two." She said, tossing her head back to the stairs. Milah leaned down and propped Rolan on her hip as well as the five made their way up the corridor to the room where the triplets stayed.

"I didn't think you were the bedtime story type." Milah said as they dropped the three little ones on their feet to run and get ready for bed. Robb snaked his arm around Milah's waist and pulled her into his chest, the only room between them being her hands that rested on his stomach.

"For you? I'll be anything you need me to be." Milah smiled at the sentiment and leaned up, placing a small kiss on Robb's lips, taking in the last bit she would probably have of him for the rest of her time in this world.

"I want nothing more than to stay here with you." She murmured, resting the side of her head on his chest.

"Story!" All three little ones cried out as Robb opened his mouth to respond. Milah tore herself away from his embrace, dragging him along by his hand to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out of stories, my loves." The three children whined at their sister.

"Oh please Milah!"

"You've been in the Capital for forever!"

"You must have some stories!" Milah giggled and raised her hand to silence the children.

"Alright alright, let me think.." She pondered with her index finger across her lips.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful family of griffins. A strong papa griffin, a beautiful mama griffin, and their five baby griffins." The children were wide eyed at her new tale. Milah gave a knowing glance to Robb who smiled at her, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"One day, the eldest girl griffin had to fly away from the nest on a long journey. This made the griffin very sad. She didn't want to leave her little brothers and sister behind but she had to."

"Oh no!" cried Deina, making Milah stifle a laugh.

"It's alright, my love. The griffin met so many others on her journey. She met a great big stag with antlers that reached the sky," She gestured up to the ceiling above, holding the little one's attention.

"A little lion who had the knowledge of all the land in the palm of his paw." She pointed to the middle of her palm and watched as the three children looked to their own hands.

"And a big strong direwolf with the softest fur you could imagine." Milah glanced at Robb who had tinted at the cheeks and smiled at her as his eyes danced with amusement at her story.

"Was he nice?" Asked Rolan. Milah nodded several times and squeezed her brother's foot.

"Oh yes, very nice. The direwolf gave the griffin as many kisses as she desired."

"Awh" "Bleh!" Deina and Brack said at the same time.

"But the direwolf and the griffin couldn't spend much more time with one another, and that made them both very sad. You see, the griffin had a duty to fulfill, and no matter how much she wanted to stay with the direwolf, she knew she couldn't."

"But why?!" asked Rolan, his eyes wide at his older sister. Milah sighed sadly and reached out, tucking the wild curls behind his ears.

"Because, when a promise is made, you must keep it..." Milah said, feeling her sadness return to her.

"So, the griffin flew off, leaving her dear direwolf behind to start a new adventure by the sea where she could fly and bring her siblings to play in the water." Milah ended, kissing all three children on their forehead and standing up.

"Now, off to bed you little monkeys" she said, leading Robb out with her despite the protests of the little ones. As soon as the large wooden door closed, Robb pulled Milah into him by her elbows, his back pressed against the stone wall.

"Now that was quite the story." He mused, his hands snaking behind her waist. Milah chuckled slightly and threw her hands around Robb's neck, playing with the curled hair at the nape of his neck.

"What can I say? Life imitates art I suppose." She shrugged, kissing the corner of Robb's scruffy face. As she pulled away to head to her chambers for the night, Robb held onto her hand, clasping it to his arm as to escort her.

"I do hope the ending changes." He pressed, trying to gage her reaction. Milah sighed and held onto his arm tighter.

"I hope so too."


	12. Chapter 12

The screams and laughter of her younger siblings is what awoke Milah from her deep slumber. She couldn't remember the last time she slept as well as she did when surrounded with furs and the cold northern air. Milah's eyes fluttered open at the little feet that jumped about her bed.

"Who let you monkeys in here!?" She squealed with them, reaching out to try and catch one of them. The door to her room opened and the three small ones scurried off the bed to hide behind their mother who appeared in the doorway.

"Morning mother." Milah smiled widely, faltering only when she saw her mother's sad demeanor.

"Good morning, my little bird. Get dressed, your father and I wish to take a walk with you." Milah nodded while her mother ushered the children out of the room. This was it, they were going to tell her of her fate and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it from happening. Milah pulled herself from the large bed and went to one of her many trunks to find something suitable to wear. Thank the gods that Mariela had packed a pair of Milah's riding pants. Without the help of her handmaid, Milah laced the front of her corset up over her blouse and headed down the stairs after snagging her fur cloak off of the edge of the bed. She hummed to herself as she fled down the stairs, anything to keep her mind off of the conversation that was to come. Stefan stood from his chair as soon as he saw his daughter and escorted his wife over to her. All three were as quiet at the grave, never making eye contact with one another. Milah wanted to find the courage to clear her throat, to say something, anything at all, but she couldn't. On the way out of the large doors that led to the stables, Milah caught the eyes of Jaime Lannister who had just come down the stairs to eat with his family. The two exchanged sad, knowing glances but Jaime offered a small smile. It didn't help Milah in the least, though she appreciated his attempt.

The three walked deep into the wood until they reached the Godswood. Catia let out a small laugh and a smile, running one hand up part of the root that was exposed.

"All these years in the North and I still feel a little silly being here." Stefan smiled at his wife and sat near the water with his daughter who had taken residence upon the bank.

"You know your mother and I love you very much." Stefan started out saying. Milah pushed back the inclination she had to scoff or roll her eyes. It would be disrespectful to do so to her father. She nodded, picking up a smoothed stone in her hand and tossing it into the water. Catia came behind her husband and sat behind him, resting her hands on his shoulder.

"And you know that we would never knowingly put you in harms way or make you do anything against your will?" Milah nodded again, getting tired of them dragging this on

"What do you call promising me to Jaime Lannister then?" Stefan was at a loss for words. Of course she knew, Milah was the brightest of his bunch of children. Stefan sighed and opened his mouth to retort but his wife was quicker.

"Say the word and I will send you to Dorne." She said, reaching out to hold her daughters face with her hands.

"You can live with Oberyn and Doran. You'll be safe there."

"Catia, you know exactly why we can't do that." She turned to face her husband, forcing the tears back and allowing her rage to fill her once more.

"Why not?! I won't have the same fate as Elia befall my daughter!" This was one of the only times Milah had ever heard her mother mention her sister Elia. Milah knew the story of her aunt, the future queen of Westeros. She knew the story of her and her cousins too well. The rumors that Tywin had Rhaenys and Aegon killed were at the forefront of her mind. Milah had never given a second thought to the tales of what happened to her Aunt Elia. It was all far too horrifying to think about. If she were to marry the Golden child of Tywin Lannister, wouldn't she be safe in some regard?

"She would be safe and protected, Catia. You know that Tywin wouldn't let anything happen to the woman who's to...to..." He looked to his daughter, her blue eyes shining like the day she was born.

"To carry the heirs to Casterly Rock." He muttered, the sentence leaving a foul taste in his mouth. He didn't want his daughter giving birth to those golden headed twats anymore than Catia did.

"Tywin Lannister has no soul! He has no moral compass or-"

"Will you two shut it!" They both looked shocked at their dark haired beauty. She had never lashed out before now.

"I can't hear my own thoughts with you two arguing, for the love of The Seven!" She rubbed her temples, trying to formulate her own words.

"Mother and you were never supposed to wed but you did. Lord and Lady Stark were destined for others before they wed. If Cersei can learn to love Robert Baratheon...I could at least learn to tolerate Jaime Lannister." She rationalized to her father but really it was for her own benefit. Stefan didn't know what to say. Milah was wise beyond her years and in this moment, he felt proud of his beauty. Catia held her daughter by her elbows and examined her eyes.

"If you truly, and I mean truly, want this, then I won't stop you. But," She trailed of, grasping Milah's chin in her hand.

"You say the word and I will send your uncles after you as fast as I can." She promised, pulling the young woman into her. Milah wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her tightly. When released, she looked to her father.

"I don't...we don't have to announce this publicly...do we?" Stefan shook his head at his daughter, pulling her in to wrap an arm around her shoulders as they started their walk back to Winterfell.

"No, my beauty, only those who need to know will know." Milah felt a wave of relief wash over her. The last thing she needed, or wanted, was Robb finding out what she had to do. Now all she had to do was figure out if it would be best to tell him herself or wait until she was safe in the Capital. She hated that idea though. She was no coward.

"When are we heading back to the Cap-" a startling scream pierced the air and the Gales looked to see a distraught Catelyn, hovering over the body of a small boy.

"Rolan! Deina! Brack!" Catia yelled, searching frantically for her children. Three little heads popped up near where the dire wolves were kept and dark curls ran towards their mother,.

"Oh thank the Gods." Catia praised as Stefan and her held their children close. Milah pushed past looking to see what had happened and ran into Robb who looked frantic.

"Robb! What, what happened?" She held onto the fur on his cloak, holding him close. He looked over to his mother and Robb felt his heart sink.

"I think it's Bran." He said, pressing a hard kiss to the top of her head and leaving her to tend to his mother. Milah thanked the Gods that her brothers were safe and prayed that Bran would be alright. What possessed the boy to climb that high, she didn't know, she just knew that Catelyn Stark would come undone if Bran didn't recover.

* * *

Maester Luwin went up with Catelyn to take care of Bran. Hopefully the boy would wake from his slumber but Milah overheard he may never walk again. She held onto her goblet of wine with both hands, hoping the drink would calm her. The Starks were gathered together, as they should be while everyone else muddled about, trying to make sense of all of this. Cersei snapped at the servant that padded around, filling up glasses. His eyes widened and she gestured to Milah.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Milah bowed her head in the presence of Cersei who sat next to the Gale girl.

"I can't begin to imagine what Lady Stark is going through." She said, pressing her cup to her lips.

"Maester says the boy will live. At least they may find peace in that." Milah muttered, looking when Cersei seemed to choke a bit on the liquid.

"Is that so?" She inquired, catching her breath. Milah nodded, taking a large sip herself.

"You know, I lost my first boy. My black haired beauty." Milah nodded to the Queen.

"I'm sure Lady Stark would take solace in that story, My Queen." She was smart, that girl. Cersei nodded, leaving the girl alone once more and cursing that Jaime hadn't aimed better or pushed harder.

Milah let out a sigh of relief as Cersei left her by herself. She needed to take advantage of the alone time she had left. Once she was back in the Capital, she would be watched like a dog, yet again. She swirled the Dornish red in her glass and thought about her mother's proposal. Dorne wouldn't be a horrible idea...she always liked the idea of learning how to handle a spear and getting to know all of her bastard cousins would be fun...

"Golden dragon for your thoughts?" Milah jumped at the voice and let out a breath of relief she didn't know she held in.

"You Lannisters, always throwing money at your problems" Tyrion laughed, swinging a leg over the bench to sit next to Milah.

"Now, I would never call you a problem, my Lady." Milah chuckled and offered more wine to the dwarf.

"I hear you and I are to share a last name fairly soon." Milah almost dropped the pitcher in her hand before she clasped her hand around the tiny man's mouth.

"I thought no one knew!" She yelled in a hushed tone, hitting her head on the table out of frustration.

"Can't keep very much from me, I'm afraid. So do I congratulate you or-" Milah raised her head and shot him daggers with her eyes.

"Not in the mood for celebration I see." He teased one last time, making Milah groan.

"If you know, I assume Cersei knows and is waiting for the right time to bite my head off?" She questioned, throwing back her glass of red. Tyrion shook his head feverishly.

"Absolutely not. I don't wish my sister's torment on anyone. Especially people I like. What would you have done to deserve that?" Milah shrugged.

"Perhaps just being alive. Being betrothed to her awful brother."

"Ah, some would argue I'm the awful brother." He countered.

"Trust me, Lord Tyrion, if I had my choice of Lannisters-"

"If you had any choice at all you'd be in Volantis by now, Pentos even." Milah looked at the small man with surprise.

"I see right to your adventurous soul, my dear. You can't hide anything from me, remember?" Milah smiled softly and thought about Pentos. She would have loved to cross Narrow Sea but all that was on the horizon for her was a giant rock with a giant castle and a man with a giant head she had to tend to.

"I feel like I should offer my sympathies to Lord and Lady Stark before we depart." Milah trailed off, running her finger along the cup. Tyrion elbowed her lightly and gestured to her with his own glass.

"Go off with that direwolf you care for so deeply. Have one last adventure before your doomed to a life of...well of being Cersei's sister, really." Tyrion had a point. Milah should go and see Robb until it was time for her departure. She was going to have her damned adventure whether it took her far or kept her close to home.

* * *

Milah scurried up the stone steps to find Robb. She wasn't surprised to find him in his room. His back was to her as she crept in behind him. He looked to be brooding and after what happened to his brother, why wouldn't he? Milah snaked her hands underneath his arms that were crossed over his chest and placed a kiss to the middle of his back. Robb sighed and held onto the hands that rested on his chest.

"Don't leave me again." He whispered. Milah frowned, not knowing how to respond. He turned to face her, wrapping her up in his arms and leading them both to the window ledge to sit. Milah leaned back into his chest and smiled when she felt his lips kiss the top of her head twice. She glanced down at their now laced hands. His were so big, so rough. He hadn't been babied his entire childhood. His father had taught him to hunt and fight. He was a hard worker and It showed in the contrast of their hands.

"I don't know what to say." She sighed, looked out to the frigid Winterfell. She was at a loss and right now she knew he needed her more than ever.

"Say you'll stay with me." He mumbled into her hair.

"Robb-" the door opened wide, leaving both of the young nobles to look that direction.

"Ah, terribly sorry to interrupt." Milah felt Robb tense up behind her at the sound of Jaime Lannister's voice. She traced her fingertips up and down his arm and she felt him relax a bit.

"Lady Milah, I was sent to fetch you. It appears our caravan is leaving sooner than anticipated." He glanced to Robb momentarily before continuing. Milah saw Robb's jaw clench and those blue eyes pool with hatred.

"As to not be a bother to the Stark family, of course. My condolences Lord Robb." He finished, holding his body between the opening the door had made and the wooden contraption itself.

"I don't need your condolences Kingslayer. My brother isn't dead." Jaime looked to Milah with eyes that screamed for her to hurry up.

"My apologies. I just wanted to express my grief. May the Mother watch over the young Stark. Milah" Jaime pressed. Milah pushed herself from Robb's embrace and brushed off herself. She took one step and was yanked back into the broad chest of Robb Stark. Her breath hitched in her throat as those crystal eyes glanced into her own then at her mouth. Robb caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her lips to meet his own. Milah was lost in her own world for the moment, completely forgotten that her betrothed was watching the entire scene. Robb broke their kiss, resting his forehead on her own.

"Come back to me." It was as if she were going off to war, never to be seen again. How did she fall for a man she knew so little about? She smiled and her cheeks reddened as they released one another and Milah joined Jaime out in the hall. She was surprised he hadn't said anything once the door was closed and the two walked down to grab Milah's things.

"Was that an attempt to make me jealous?" Milah scoffed and hit the knight's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Not everything is about the great Jaime Lannister." She teased sarcastically, fed up with him. How could he be so narcissistic when there was a child battling for his life mere feet away? Jaime chuckled slightly at her sharp tongue.

"When it concerns my wife, it is about me." He countered. She struck out her hand to strike him again and her wrist was caught by his hand. Jaime yanked her into him, his other hand grasping her right hip firmly. Milah struggled against him, pushing against his chest to get out of his grasp.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Wife."

"Fine, bride, whatever. Speak to me like that again, and I can't promise I'll be as kind." Milah ripped her wrist away from him and shoved Jaime back with all her might. He looked down at her with a surprised and semi-impressed smile.

"You don't scare me, Lannister." She spat, turning on her heel and heading to her room to grab her own things. She slammed the door shut as hard as she could once she reached her room and let out a frustrated scream.

"Rough day?" Her head shot up to her daybed, seeing Cerion lounging about on it, drinking wine.

"Sorry about that." She brushed off, rushing to her trunk to put things away in a rather angry fashion.

"Where's the lovely Lady Gale?" She asked, snagging her dresses from about the room. Cerion swirled the wine in his goblet and changed his position.

"Off with her cousin, paying respects to the Starks I assume." Milah nodded, angrily stalking around her room to grab her things.

"Something on your mind?" Asked her brother. She ignored him

"Milah" She sighed, picking up her hair brush near the mirror and only glancing at her brothers reflection.

"I know about Jaime." She stopped dead in her tracks and gripped her hand mirror in her hand so tightly that when she let go, the design was imprinted on her palm. She turned from the vanity and placed her palms on the edge of the desk, rocking back and forth, trying to choose her words carefully.

"I...I haven't quite figured out how I feel about it." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Because of the rumors?" Milah rolled her eyes and scoffed at her brother.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. No, it isn't that... It's-"

"The impending doom of Cersei? The idea of having dozens of blonde lions running around? The awful notion of having Tywin as a father in law?" Milah put a hand to her temple then put a hand out to her brother.

"No. Stop. Stop it right now." She commanded, turning around to face the mirror. There was a lot to think about and she hadn't even scratched the surface yet. Cerion came behind her and rubbed the tops of her shoulders.

"You're the toughest woman I know, don't let mother know I said that, and you will get through this. You're a conqueror." He said with a squeeze of her shoulders. Milah placed her hand on top of his and squeezed.

"Thank you, brother." Cerion placed a kiss to the top of her head as they looked at one another in the mirror.

"Any time, sister. Better change out of those pants before traveling. The Capital is no place for any kind of garb." Milah clicked her tongue and pushed her older brother away.

"Oh shut it. Get out." She laughed, watching him leave. He pulled the door closed but peaked his head in one last time.

"I love you." Milah crossed her arms and chuckled, picking up a boot with one hand.

"I love you too, now get out!" She laughed, throwing the shoe at the closing door. She turned at the dress that Mariela had laid out for her earlier and groaned. The red silk glistening in the light, contrasting beautifully with the gold that adorned the rest of it. The last time she wore it she had horribly awkward conversation with Jaime. She let out a huff and threw out her pride as she held up the fabric, wondering what her mother would say.

* * *

She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and took one last look at the empty Winterfell room. Despite the cold, Winterfell always felt warmer than the Capital. The North was her native land, so why wouldn't she feel more at home in Winterfell? She felt so foreign as she climbed down the stairs and her dress brushed the stone steps. She felt like she didn't belong in the North anymore. As she hit the final step, Milah was pulled into one of the coves that were carved into the hallway.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She teased as she was peppered with kisses on her forehead, then her cheeks, then finally a long lingering kiss on her lips.

"You look so silly in this." Robb said, fingering the fabric with his hands.

"You don't think I look pretty?" Robb scoffed and pulled Milah closer to him, pressing his lips to hers again.

"You're the most beautiful girl in all of the seven kingdoms. Even in Lannister red and gold." He almost gagged out the words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark Tully locks.

"I want to stay like this, with you, forever." He whispered, his hands finding the slit in the dress she wore. Robb snaked his hands through the opening, wrapping a warm hand around her soft thighs and pulling her up, high on his waist. His belt pressed against her core and she trembled. She wished for a moment that someone, anyone would walk in on them. Milah wished that someone would see them embrace and make sure the Lannisters knew of Jamie's bride's betrayal. His mouth was hot on her neck and she stifled a moan, reaching out to brace her hand on the wall. It would be so easy for him to take her virtue. It would be so easy to become Lady Stark and not Lady Lannister in this moment.

"Milah! Where are you girl?!" She heard her father boom from outside. Robb dropped her back onto her feet, giving Milah a series of short kisses on her mouth. Milah melted into Robb's kisses, there was nothing like it. She sighed and squeezed his hand to drag him along. They didn't speak but it was better that way. A true goodbye would be much much harder for them.

* * *

Milah never wanted to leave the embrace of her mother and the three little ones attached to her legs. Catia held her daughter at an arm's length and looked at her one last time before she let her go off to the caravan of royals.

"That color..." her mother trailed off. Milah winced and prepared herself for the worst. She loved the dress, she hated to admit.

"It suits you." She said, pulling her daughter in for one last hug before letting her go with her father.

"It is one of the colors of my family after all." Catia whispered in Milah's ear. She smiled and thought back to the sigil of the Martells. Only her mother would be able to find such positivity and light in such a stressful situation.

"Princess" Jaime teased, his hand out for her to take so he could lead her to her horse. Milah glanced up at Robb who looked straight ahead, never paying any mind to her but to the King who was saying his own goodbyes. Milah crouched down, not caring if the bottom of her dress got dirtier. Rolan and Brack fought over her right leg while Deina clutched onto her left for dear life. Jaime looked down at his betrothed and smiled slightly. She cares about the world for those children and it really shows. Milah pulled all three off of her and stacked them in a row one by one.

"Now, no tears. You're all Gale children do you know what that means?" The three little ones shook their heads at their eldest sister.

"It means you're invincible. No matter how hard things get, you'll all be just fine. I promise." She smiled, cupping Rolan's face with her hand.

"Alright now come here and give me a hug." She commanded and was tackled by the three little bodies. Milah smiled and kissed each one of them before taking the hand of Jaime Lannister.

"You know-"

"I'm still angry with you." She said, cutting him off as he helped her onto her horse. Jaime watched as she rode off to ride with Tyrion. Of course his brother would prove better company. He was well read and interesting and all Jaime has to offer was harsh words from earlier, words he had now since regretted now that his bride to be wanted nothing to do with him.


	13. Chapter 13

The month dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. Cersei hadn't once offered the carriage to Milah, which she couldn't figure out if to count it as a win or a loss. She spent most of it as she did on the way to Winterfell, discussing literature with Tyrion and listening to his vulgar stories that made her laugh. Every time they made camp, Milah would fix herself a plate and find the largest tree, farthest away from the hoard and sit with a book. If anything, this trip would allow her to fly through her library. She made note that she would have to stop in and exchange a few books once they returned to the Capital. Yes, this trip was much like the one to Winterfell. The only difference being that Milah hadn't looked Jamie's direction once and it was driving him mad.

Jaime had tried several stops to try and make any sort of conversation with his bride but she was extremely good at the game she was playing. He had managed to sneak away once or twice to be alone with Cersei but as she attacked his neck with hot kisses, his brain still drifted to some way to get Milah to start speaking to him again.

She was relieved once her feet hit the ground at the Red Keep. She was not excited about the smell or feeling like a prisoner again but she was happy about not being on horseback anymore. Her father came up behind her and pulled both of their horses by the reins.

"I'll take care of this, go on. I know you want to exchange all of those for something new." He smiled, kissing the top of her head and pushing her towards the library. She smiled, holding the books to her chest as she pushed through the large doors to the threshold of books. She tossed the ones in her arms onto one of the tables and it made a satisfying thump. She perused the shelves, looking for something to catch her eye. A glistening binding kept high above her head caught her eye.

 _The Conquest of Dorne_

It was supposed to be the greatest account of the war ever. Milah looked around for a chair, a ladder, anything for her to reach the book that was just out of her reach. She just about had it when a hand came across hers, snagging the book away. Milah came down from her toes, flat on her feet and pursed her lips at the lion that held the book out for her. She grabbed the book from his hands and placed it on one of the tables without so much as a thank you. Jaime sighed and leaned up against the bookcase that was directly next to the ladder Milah began to climb.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

Milah was silent, her eyes searching for _The Dance of Dragons._ She ignored him best she could, glancing down slightly and only for a moment. Jaime knew as soon as he caught a glimpse of the deep blue eyes above him, that he had her.

"You know, I know this library better than anyone. My father made me read over and over and over as I was a boy. Dreadful thing." He looked up and she had stopped scanning the shelves. Jaime smiled at the sight of her with her lip caught between her teeth. He could see her battling with herself. With a sigh, she looked down at him.

"Why is that?"

"Well if you get down from there, I can tell you." Milah stepped carefully off of the ladder and took Jamie's arm he held out for her as he led her to one of the windows that overlooked the sea.

"I always seemed to get the letters confused. Letters and letters, letters and numbers. Father made me read until I didn't mix them up anymore." He said, watching her rest her palms on the edge of the opening, allowing the breeze to wash over her. Jaime smiled thoughtfully, leaning on the stone wall and taking in the sight of his bride to be. He wanted this moment ingrained in his head forever. The way the light hit her face and made her eyes sparkle, the way that the hair blew in the light breeze, the way she basked in the sun like she was born in the long summer. She sighed and turned her head to him, looking down at her feet.

"We don't have to love one another. We don't even have to like each other." She glanced up at him with wide eyes and he almost got lost in them.

"But we have to at least respect one another." Jaime nodded and leaned down to her.

"Seems easy enough." Milah let out a frustrated groan and sat down on the edge of the window.

"Jaime, I'm serious." She pursed her lips and looked at him with concern. He couldn't stand to see her this way. Jaime ran his hand through his hair and gestured to the ledge. Milah obliged, scooting over a bit to give him room. It was a snug fit, their inside thighs pressed together. Jaime rested his arm on the back of the ledge, his fingers close enough to brush her outside hip.

"I know."

"Then stop handling and speaking to me like I am a child!" She pressed. Jaime took her hand from her lap and placed the back of it to his lips for a moment.

"I was out of line that morning and for that I'm sorry." Milah saw the sincerity in his eyes and squeezed the hand that still held her own.

"Thank you for apologizing." She smiled, leaning in closer to Jamie's face. His eyes widened and he hesitated, looking at her full lips that continued towards his own. He felt himself stop breathing for a moment as her mouth just about brushed his own.

"And if you ever touch me like that again, I'll push you out this bloody window." She whispered, pushing herself to stand and snagging her books off of the table. Jaime let out a half amused half frustrated laugh and hit his fist on the wall lightly as she watched her hips sway out of the room. She was elusive and hard to comprehend but Jaime vowed to figure out the Flower of the North.

* * *

Milah opted for skipping her supper. She wanted to bask in the light for a few more hours before she was confined to her room that now look like something a Lannister had chewed up and spit out. Her beautiful blue bedding was replaced by gold with red appliqué, the sigil of her house that hung on the columns was now gone, a bare wall replacing it. She changed into a pair of pants and a light blouse that fell from her shoulders. As she cinched the leather belt around her waist she glanced at the gown she had thrown on the chair. It was beautiful... Milah scoffed and shook her head. She was frustrated with herself. She was allowing the Lannister's inside her head and it was messing with her mind. She snatched _The Conquest of Dorne_ off the table and stalked down to the garden to find a tree to sit under. Maybe after she would be able to find Lord Tyrion and ask where the records were of Elia's death. If she read that, her mind would be less corrupted by the Lannister's. All she needed was to remember who her family was and what Tywin did to them.

Milah found a shaded spot under a tree surrounded by roses just as the sun was beginning to set. Seeing the dusk roses reminded her of Winterfell and of the blue roses that she longed to see. She had seen one only once when her father brought it back for her mother. Ever since then, it was something she always wanted for herself.

"Care if I join you?" Milah looked up to see the sunset being blocked by the golden lion himself. She shrugged, turning her attention back to her book. Jaime sat next to her, leaning up against the tree and peering over at the book.

"Conquest of Dorne. Interesting read."

"I didn't say I wanted to talk." Milah snapped, turning the page. Jaime sighed, picking at the grass and tossing it aside.

"Well, you don't have to talk. You can just listen." Milah smirked and glanced up at Jaime, an eyebrow raised at the man.

"Bold to assume you have anything of interest to say." Jaime wagged his finger at the dark-haired beauty, clicking his tongue.

"See, that sharp tongue would normally push away any sort of suitors. But lucky for you, I happen to like a woman with a little fire in her." Milah scoffed and shut her book, turning to look up at the lion.

"Yeah, lucky me." She said sarcastically with an eye roll

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Swords to be swinging? Women to be wooing?" She asked him, placing her book next to her and turning her body towards him. Jaime chuckled, resting his arms around his knee.

"I am wooing. At least this is my attempt. It isn't going very well though, is it?" He asked, chuckling a bit. Milah shook her head.

"No. It isn't." Jaime nodded, pushing himself to a standing position. He held his hand out to Milah who just stared at it, wide eyed.

"It's a hand. You grab it?" He said, walking her through the steps and making her angry.

"I know what it is. Why is it in my face?" Jaime rolled his eyes at her sass.

"Would you just come on?" Milah sighed deeply and grabbed his hand, allowing Jaime to pull her to her feet. She expected him to release her hand once she stood but he wrapped it around his arm to guide her through the garden.

"And where are we going?" She inquired, pressing her lips together as she looked up at Jaime who had a mischievous look on his face.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" He asked, making Milah frustrated at his playfulness and how much she was actually enjoying it.

"You're the most-"

"Infuriating man you've ever met. Yes. You've mentioned that." Milah clasped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh, I know I've never told you that. Not directly, anyway." She mumbled, making Jaime laugh. _He has such a melodic, wonderful laugh_. _Wait, no!_ Milah scolded herself.

"Afraid to say your voice carries, my dear." He said a little too smoothly for Milah's liking. He was taking the transition a lot better than she was and she didn't like it. She wanted him to struggle with this as much as she was. Was arranged marriage not utterly incomprehensible to him as it was to her? She was still trying to wrap her head around being a Lannister. Milah shuddered. Milah Lannister. Lady Milah Lannister. It made her skin crawl more than anything.

"Well, you are." She said, defending her words as he strolled her through the castle halls.

"The feeling is mutual." He laughed, pushing open a door and gesturing Milah to step through. She shot him a confused glance but obliged, walking from stone to dirt then glancing up around her at the balconies that surrounded her.

"The tiltyard?" Milah questioned, confused as to why Jaime brought her here. He nodded as he strolled away from her and to where the swords were being kept. She watched as Jaime pulled two and tossed one her direction, which she caught in the air. Milah admired the sword in her hand before she raised an eyebrow at the blond man who shrugged off his leather doublet, leaving him in a cream-colored shirt not too unlike her own.

"You said I should be swinging a sword or wooing a woman. I figured this way, I can do both." He said, walking up to Milah only a sword's distance from her.

"You want to swing a sword...at your future wife?" Milah asked, scoffing at the scene before her.

"Please, Milah. Don't act like you haven't wanted to swing something sharp at me ever since you got here." He said with a frown. Milah nodded, he was right. She had missed the feeling of holding a sword in her hand. It had been so long since she got her hands around a weapon of any kind. She took a step away from Jaime, assuming a high guard, making Jaime look at her amused. He bowed, assuming the same position, keeping his eyes locked on the small winter flower in front of him.

"Now, don't hold back. I am the best sword in the land, you know." Milah threw an overhand cut which Jaime perried quickly and reflexively as an impressed smile broke across his face.

"Not in my nature to hold back." Milah smirked. She cut from the right side and again, Jaime perried. They went back and forth for a while, Milah smiling wildly the entire time. The sound of metal clashing was music to her ears. Jaime thrust forward and Milah avoided, shocked by his maneuver. She cut at Jaime's head and he perried, cutting against her immediately. Milah dodged his blade with a spin and swung the sword down quickly, slapping Jaime's blade to the ground. Jaime smiled, impressed and held his hands up in defense.

"I yield, Lady Gale." He said with a bow to his bride. Milah's smile never left her face even as she dropped her sword on the ground, the clanging ringing out around them. Milah rushed to Jaime, wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging to him in a hug. Jaime's initial shock from the contact made him hold his arms out to his sides but after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up and not letting go until she did.

"Thank you." She whispered, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Jaime smiled as she let go and fell from her tiptoes to the flats of her feet. Her hands slipped from around his neck to rest on his chest. Her eyes trailed up from his chest to his eyes. She had never noticed how vibrantly green they were. She glanced down to his lips for a split second then back to his bright eyes.

"I- Ehm, I should get you back to your chambers. It's getting late." Jaime said, clearing his throat. Milah nodded, and took a step back, running a hand through her dark tresses as she watched him bend over and clean up the mess they had made. Milah noticed his brown doublet on the ground that he had tossed and she picked it up just as he clasped his hands together.

"Ready, then?" He asked. Milah nodded, handing him the leather, which he gladly put on. Jaime offered his arm to her and she gladly took it, smiling at him when he placed his hand over her own. Jaime held open the large wooden doors for her again, leading the Lady into the castle to escort her back to her room. What neither of them had noticed was the identical pair of piercing green eyes that stalked the spectacle from the balcony above the tiltyard.


	14. Chapter 14

"I think this is the longest we've held physical contact without you hitting me," Jaime said as they closed in on Milah's chambers.

"Night isn't over yet." She teased, making Jaime chuckle as they stopped at her door. Milah released his arm and pushed the door open a bit, revealing that Mariela had already illuminated her room with candlelight. Jaime's eyes widened at the sight behind her and Milah rolled her eyes.

"I know. It looks like-"

"It looks like my sister's room at Casterly Rock before she was shipped off to the Capital." He said, taking a step inside to get a closer look. Milah poked her head out into the hall to see the back of one of the guards heading down the hall and around the corner. The last thing she needed was anyone seeing her sneaking a man into her room this late in the evening.

"They took down everything?" He asked incredulously, not seeing a single item in the dark blue or bright silver of the Gale family banner. Everything had either a gold tint or a red hue to it whether it be the sheets, the furniture or even the decor that had completely changed from when she had arrived months prior. Milah nodded, heading out to the balcony to listen to the water. She had always admired the glow from the Capital when she was home but here, everything was dark on the horizon. All she could see were the waves illuminated by the moon, coming in and out.

"It makes the room feel warmer I suppose," Jaime said, leaning on the pillar of the balcony entrance. Milah rolled her eyes and turned so her back was pressed against the balcony railing.

"A completely unbiased opinion, of course." She said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow pointed towards the man. He shrugged with a smirk before pointing back towards the door.

"I should go." Milah nodded in agreeance, propelling herself forward to walk him to the door. Jaime turned as he opened the door and reached out, taking Milah's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips.

"Goodnight, Lady Gale." Milah smiled as her hand fell back to her side. She held onto the edge of the door and leaned forward, lowering her voice.

"I think given the circumstances, Milah will suffice." Jaime nodded as he turned to head down the hall.

"Goodnight, Milah." She smiled to herself as she watched him walk away from her, down the hallowed hall.

"Goodnight, Jaime." She whispered to herself before she closed the door to her room to prepare for bed.

Jaime couldn't remember the last time he smiled like this. He was unsure of this arranged marriage but he was coming to not hate the idea entirely. Milah wasn't just a light, she was her own fire. Cersei would never parry with him let alone consider a walk to the tiltyard a surprise by any means.

It could be worse. Jaime reasoned with himself as he rounded the steps to his own chambers.

I could be promised to one of the Frey girls. He rounded the corner only to be tugged backward into a dark alcove. Jaime stumbled back into a warm body that snaked its slender arms around him from behind, slipping a dainty hand down the front of his trousers.

"I saw you." Cersei whispered into his neck, placing a searing kiss there as she wrapped her hand around his member, making Jaime groan before he turned around to face her. It was dark but he could see she was in her dressing robe.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired as she pulled him on top of her body again, her hands fumbling with the leather straps that kept his doublet together.

"Out in the tiltyard, with the Northern bitch. Looked to me that you were having an enjoyable time, to say the least." She snapped as he gripped her wrists to stop her from continuing to undress him.

"You said to make her time here enjoyable, did you not?" Jaime reasoned. Tywin was very clear about not breaking the news to anyone until all of the preparations were made and no one would be able to interfere before it was too late.

"I saw how you looked at her. The way you touched her." She said, her face turning to anger quickly. Jaime should have known that Cersei would find the time he spent with Milah to be suspicious. Jaime pulled her hands to his neck and fingered the sash that held her clothes together, yanking it to expose Cersei's naked body underneath.

"The way I touched her? You're jealous of the way I touched her?" He asked forcefully, his large hands gripping her thighs to bring her up to his waist. Cersei gasped at his force and smiled wickedly. She didn't know why she was so worried. By the way that Jaime touched her, she knew he only yearned for her and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

* * *

"And that's when I fell off the horse. Well, pushed was more like it. Cersei wanted me dead from the moment I took my first breath. I don't know what I expected." Tyrion laughed, looking up from his book to the dark-haired beauty that sat cross-legged on the center table in the library. Judging by the look on her face and the way she stared off into the distance, Milah hadn't heard a single word he said.

"Then I ate a lamb whole and shit out a baby goat that carried golden eggs." Milah nodded, fingering the pages of the book but still looking off into the distance.

"You haven't heard a single word I've said, Milah." Milah looked up at the sound of her name and turned red.

"Oh, Lord Tyrion, I'm so sorry. I've had...a lot of things on my mind lately." Tyrion closed his book and jumped off the windowsill he was sitting in to approach the Lady.

"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with an upcoming wedding, would it?" Milah covered her face with her hands and nodded, looking at the imp sheepishly.

"As is to be expected. How does one even go about planning a secret wedding when it isn't even, in fact, a secret?" He pondered, stepping up onto a chair and sitting across from her on the table. Milah shrugged, tossing the leather-bound book aside and sighed, leaning back on her hands.

"I don't even know who to come to with my..ideas? If that's what they are. Part of me wants to say to hell with it and let whatever happens, happen.." She said, looking out the window across the room to the city.

"But?" Tyrion aided her, looking for answers in order to help the Northern Flower.

"But, it is my wedding after all..and considering it's to a Lannister it's safe to say it'll be my first and last marriage."

"You're assuming my brother will have no harm brought to you." Milah rolled her eyes and looked at the man in front of her with a furrowed brow.

"No," She frowned.

"I'm assuming that after the Queen finds out, I'll be executed. Making it my first and last wedding." She chuckled ironically. Tyrion smiled at her words and laughed with her, shaking his head. He reached out as she pushed herself from her hands and allowed him to grab one of them with both of his own.

"I will help you with any preparations." Milah cocked her head and smiled thankfully.

"You won't find it at all boring?"

"If anyone knows how to throw a good party, it's me, my Lady." He winked, making her laugh and take her hand back.

"Having my mother so far it taking a toll on me..." She trailed off, biting at her bottom lip in thought.

"I couldn't ask Cersei because of obvious reasons.." She said, sending a pointed look to Tyrion, which he returned.

"And my father is so...in denial about the whole affair. It's nice to have someone on my side." She smiled.

"By the sounds of last night, you have more than one person on your side." Milah scoffed and hopped off the table, making a line for the window.

"I hate that about this place. There are eyes everywhere. Can never get a moment of peace by myself." she murmured, earning another chuckle from the Lord.

"By the sound of it, it wasn't an evening spent alone." Tyrion pressed. Milah threw her hands in the air before they landed on her hips.

"Suddenly it's a crime to actually spend time with my betrothed? Do I just let it sit and only see him when it's time for me to have his heirs, like the Queen?" Milah bit her tongue, cursing her mouth as the words came out. Luckily for her, Tyrion was more than understanding.

"No, Milah, I simply mean that you should be careful. The wrong eyes could have seen...the wrong ears could hear. It is a secret after all." He winked again.

"Yes and apparently the worst kept secret of all time." She muttered, rubbing her temple before leaning on the stone to look out to the city below her. Tyrion came behind her, his hands behind his back as he strolled to the window.

"Do you think I'd die if I jumped from this height?" Tyrion peered down to the landing below the window, some 40 feet.

"Possibly. Might end a cripple much like the Stark boy though, I'm afraid." Tyrion humored her. Milah turned from the opening and headed back to the table where she threw her book.

"Pity." She huffed, flipping open the leather cover for a moment only to close it immediately after.

"Lord Tyrion?" She asked. Her voice was light and sweet. Tyrion knew just from the cadence of it that she wanted something.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Would it be at all possible to convince you to get me a record from Maester Pycelle?" Tyrion frowned at the young woman and crossed his arms.

"Depends on what that record would be." Milah became sheepish at his inquisitive nature. She knew asking him would mean telling him what she was looking for.

"Of Elia Martell's death." Tyrion shook his head at the young lady.

"Why would you want to upset yourself by reading that, Lady Milah?" He inquired as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wooden table.

"I just want to see the history for myself. I've been told so many different things and...and I want to know what's actually written rather than what mother or anyone else has told me." Tyrion nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"I will do this for you. But, I cannot promise the histories will be any different from what you've heard. Also, you'll need to do something for me." He said. A favor for a favor was more than fair. Milah looked to him in anticipation. She would do anything to get her hands on those writings.

"Start to plan your wedding. As tedious and agonizing as it sounds." Milah groaned, rolling her head around and looking up at the ceiling.

"Do we have a deal?" Tyrion pressed. Milah nodded, looking around the library for parchment and something to write with.

"Lovely. I expect a list of demands once I return." Tyrion smiled, bowing to the Lady Gale, making her laugh. She didn't want to think about this wedding because once she made any effort on the event, it then became real. She didn't want it to become real. Milah grabbed a large leather-bound book from the shelf and sat in the window that looked down to the entrance of the keep, quill and parchment in hand as she sat, pulling her legs up to the windowsill. As soon as she looked down at her blank sheet resting on the book, the sound of the guards opening the gate down below caught her attention. She looked down to see Jaime, still adorning his Kingsguard uniform as he rode in on his white steed. Milah couldn't help but laugh.

How fitting, the white knight on a white horse. As if he could hear her thoughts, as soon as Jaime dismounted, he looked up to the window, squinting in the sunlight. Milah wasn't quick enough to even think to hide and when a grin spread across his face, telling her he had spotted her. Milah lifted her quill and waggled a few fingers down to him before turning her blushing face back to the blank piece of parchment in front of her. If she didn't start writing ideas down now, she wouldn't have any down by the time Tyrion returned. She had a few items written down when the large wooden doors creaked open.

"Now I know it isn't a lot, but you didn't give me an ample amount of time to write down a lot." She smiled, looking down at her list of four things and laughing to herself before she turned to greet who she thought was Tyrion.

"What exactly are we writing, little dove?" Milah crumpled up the list into a ball and held in behind her back as she stood to address the Queen.

"Oh, nothing, your Grace. Lord Tyrion and I were simply playing a word game and we ran out of parchment. He went off to grab some more, I believe." Cersei sauntered to the young woman as Milah tossed the list out the window to the stables below.

"I'd very much like to see this...word game." The Queen held out her hand and Milah brought her hands from behind her back, folding them together in front of her.

"My list wasn't very good anyway. Better for me to just start over." The bright-eyed Northern girl said, tucking her curls behind her ear and avoiding the frowning Queen's eyes.

"Pity. Nevermind then," She said, her large, sickeningly sweet smile replacing the frown.

"I was hoping you'd join me in the garden this afternoon." She smiled, looking Milah up and down and frowning for a second before her face turned back to its perfect grin.

"After you change, of course." Milah nodded, looking down at her trousers and blouse cinched at the waist.

"I'll be right down, your Grace," Milah said, leaving the library with a curtsey. As she rounded the corner she stumbled right into the Lannister she was looking for originally.

"In a hurry, are we?" Tyrion chuckled, holding the book under his arm.

"I'll have you know I had a very intriguing list for you until your sister surprised me." She said as they walked together to her chambers.

"And this means what for me exactly?" Tyrion inquired, smiling at the way Milah peered at the book.

"It means I had to toss my list of items out the window and into the stables." She sighed as they reached her door.

"Hmm, pity. Now I have to hold onto this record that has no meaning to me until you produce some sort of plan." Milah groaned as she pushed open the door, revealing Mariela pulling out a dark blue gown that reminded her of home. The fabric was that of the South, though. The flimsy fabric wouldn't keep her warm in the North by any means.

"How's this for compromise? By the evening, written or not, if you have items you want to be done for the wedding, I will make them so. Save you time with my father and Lord Baelish." Milah breathed a sigh of relief and reached out for Tyrion's hand, giving it a thankful squeeze.

"How could you possibly know how Petyr Baelish makes me feel?" She smiled, ignoring the warning glances of Mariela that told her she was going to be late.

"Because he makes everyone feel that way, I'm afraid," Tyrion said with a shudder, leaving Milah to her devices. She closed the door and looked to the midnight blue fabric that laid out with silver applique adorning it. At least this would make her feel somewhat like herself.

"Mariela, where did this come from?" She inquired as her handmaiden dressed her. Mariela finished fastening the back of the dress together and grabbed the scroll that sat on the vanity.

"It came this morning after you had gone, my Lady." Milah furrowed her brow, taking the scroll from Mariela as she sat at the vanity for her to braid part of her hair back. The seal had no sigil and was still intact. Milah broke it apart and unrolled the parchment to reveal beautiful handwriting, the most beautiful she had ever seen.

 _~ The Flower of the North need not look like a lioness_

She smiled at the words and ran her fingers over the ink just as Mariela finished her hair. Milah looked in the mirror and smiled thoughtfully at her reflection. The hue of the dress brought out the color in her eyes, making them shine brightly.

"Thank you, Mariela." Milah thanked, gathering her skirts and rushing down the halls to the garden. She already had misstepped earlier in the library and being late to the garden would only make it worse. As she stepped out of the alcove from the throne room to the garden, she took a moment to smooth her skirt and adjust the straps on her shoulders, fluffing her hair as she went. Milah was quick but purposeful finding the bay near the ships where Cersei liked to sit and bask in the sea air and the sunlight.

"Ah, Milah, finally you've chosen to grace us with your presence. Please, sit. Drink." Cersei commanded when seeing the beauty arrive. Milah did as she was told, taking a seat next to Sansa Stark who gave her a nasty glare for being late and taking away the attention of the Queen, no doubt. Milah took the goblet from the cupbearer and took a light sip but upon the stare from Cersei, she drank more.

"Pretty dress. Is it new?" Cersei asked, holding out her cup for more wine. Milah nodded, setting the glass down on the table in front of her.

"It was a gift." She smiled, crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap as a handmaid filling her plate for her.

"From whom?" Cersei asked, her eyes never leaving the brunette's face.

"My father." Milah was quick with her words. She lied through her teeth. Maybe she was destined to be a part of this Southern world after all. Cersei smiled and raised her glass to the young woman in front of her, trying not to sneer.

"A doting father's gift. How lovely." Cersei looked at Milah and saw her past. She saw strength and beauty and youth. These were all the things she once admired in the potential Queen of Westeros but after what her father said, all she saw were the things she once was and would never be again. She was one of the most desirable high born girls in all the Seven Kingdoms as Cersei once was. She gripped the goblet in her hand tightly, feeling the metal dig into her skin and she ignored it. She had to come up with what to do with this little bird, this...Flower of the North, now that she had no use for her. Cersei looked to Sansa who carried on a conversation with Myrcella, pretending to be enthused, no doubt. She was good at doing what she was told. Sansa was good at following directions and commands. Perhaps that was the best plan of action in regards to the future of Westeros and her son. Of course, a strong woman standing behind her son would inspire the people, cause them to love Joffrey and maybe even produce the best heirs possible but Sansa was easy. Cersei much enjoyed easy. She would groom her to be Joffrey's bride, to bear his sons, and to stay quiet and look pretty, nothing more. She smiled as the cogs in her head turned, finally seeing the best future for Joffrey. Now, all she needed was to find what to do with Milah Gale.


	15. Chapter 15

Milah cleared her throat, feeling it become dry at the environment she had been placed in.

"Sansa, your hair looks beautiful." Sansa looked to Lady Gale and smiled.

"Thank you. You should try a Southern-style, Lady Gale."

"Yes," Cersei said, inserting herself in the young ladies' conversation.

"You're a Southern woman now." She added with a sweet smile. Milah cleared her throat again, choosing her words carefully.

"For a time, yes. Only a matter of months before I'm back to the North, I'm afraid." Milah lied again.

"Besides, my hair isn't the right texture to style the Southern way." She said, making Myrcella giggle as she ate a lemon cake.

"Myrcella, you wished to see the ships come in, didn't you?" Cersei said, addressing her daughter who nodded excitedly.

"Come along then. Sansa, won't you join us?" Sansa beamed, pushing out her chair to follow the Queen and the Princess.

"Thank you for joining us, Milah. I'm sure you have other things to tend to." Cersei said, looking the woman up and down before leaving with her daughter and Sansa to the cove down below. As the blonde hair disappeared, Milah let out a deep sigh of relief and sank back into her chair, trying to hide away from the world.

* * *

"Father, I'm so sorry. I was caught up in the library for a bit." Milah apologized, coming behind her father at his writing desk and kissing his cheek. Stefan smiled, patting his daughter's hand that rested on his shoulder.

"No worries, my little bird." He said, pushing himself to stand and finally getting a look at his daughter.

"My...Milah." He mused, grabbing her small hands with his large ones and getting a good look at her.

"I've never seen this gown before. Did your mother send for it?" Milah shook her head and released her father's hands as he guided her to the supper table.

"It was left by Jaime." Stefan choked on his wine at his daughter's words. Milah looked at him pointedly after collecting her silverware.

"I am aware, father. But...it was sweet."

"Sweet? Jaime Lannister, sweet? Are you feeling well?" Stefan said, reaching out to feel Milah's forehead. She batted his hand away and frowned.

"Yes. Jaime Lannister, sweet. He isn't...always horrible." She said, finding the right words to say.

"He doesn't have shit taste, I'll give him that." Her father said.

"They changed my room while we were gone. All of the blue, the silver...the furs. It was all gone. Replaced by Lannister red and gold." Stefan looked at his daughter in shock, anger filling his blood.

"Jaime knew how upset it made me." She smiled, looking down at the fabric on her body. Stefan sighed, seeing how content his eldest daughter was. If she could grow to like...possibly even love a Lannister, who was he to stand in her way.

After eating with her father, Milah headed back to her room, taking a longer route to admire the night sky in the many openings in the castle. To her surprise, a little Lord sat outside her door waiting for her.

"Odd place to make camp, I have to say." Milah teased, crossing her arms as she approached Tyrion. Tyrion shuffled to his feet, leaving the book on the ground in front of him.

"Lady Gale, you look breathtaking." He complimented, making her nod to him in thanks.

"Now, do you have the agreed-upon demands?" Milah nodded, swinging her hands behind her back.

"I want to have it in the Sept, not in the throne room. That place is far too depressing." Tyrion nodded, taking a mental note.

"I want white roses and blood-blooms and," she took a deep breath

"I think it'd be best if I wore red." Tyrion raised his brows at the young woman in surprise.

"Red?" She nodded

"As in Lannister red?" She nodded again

"Please don't make me say it again." Tyrion motioned locking his lips and held a hand up to her, indicating he was done.

"As far as after, you can be in charge of everything. What we eat, what we drink, entertainment. I trust your judgment." Milah said, earning a smile from the Lord.

"Well, thank you Lady Gale." He bent over and picked up the record, handing it to her.

"As promised." Milah nodded in thanks and held the book to her chest.

"Lord Tyrion, I couldn't thank you enough." She called as he headed to his quarters.

"Trust me, my dear," He called back, walking backward as to see her face as he spoke.

"Getting my father off my back and giving him his true heir is thanks enough." He teased, blowing a kiss to the young Lady before she locked herself away for the night. Milah looked at the worn cover and felt her heart fall to her stomach. This was the book that contained her answers. This is what she had been waiting for.

* * *

Jaime stared at the ceiling all night. He couldn't get Milah off of his mind and it was starting to deprive him of sleep. She was all he could think about when he was with Cersei. He thought about how her dark curls would look splayed across his pillow. He thought about how he could make her eyes roll to the back of her head, how she would ball the sheets underneath her body with her hands. Jaime thought about her dainty hands tugging at his hair while he kissed her inner thigh. He thought about how his name would sound pouring out of her lips in a state of bliss.

He had never been happier to see the sun peak through into his room. Finally, the restlessness could end and he could be productive. It was tournament day after all. The lavish tournament to celebrate the newly appointed members of the small council had been put on hold due to the festivities that brought the royal family to the North. Due to them being back in one place for a time, preparations were made immediately upon the arrival of the King. Travelers were coming in from all over for the tournament and by the looks of Ned Stark and Stefan Gale, neither were too happy about the festivities. Both men were worried about the financial status of the kingdom, that was no secret and neither of them gained favor with anyone when Ned wanted to cancel the tournament and Stefan agreed.

Jaime got dressed and headed down the hall to report to Robert's door for watch. As he rounded the corner stairs, he stumbled into a body going the opposite direction.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Milah laughed, clutching the book she had open to her chest.

"Well, if you didn't keep your nose buried in all those silly stories, we wouldn't keep meeting like this." Jaime countered as his bride began to pass him to continue down the steps. Jaime latched onto her upper arm, making her turn around.

"I have some things that require my attention but after, may I come find you?" He asked, feeling silly for the words to even come out of his mouth the way they did. Milah smirked, turning to head back the way she intended.

"You may, but good luck finding me." Her voice echoed as she continued down the spiral. Jaime chuckled, heading straight for Robert's chambers. When he arrived, the door swung open, revealing his cousin Lancel, wine pitcher in hand.

"Kingslayer!" Robert's drunken voice called loudly, making Jaime frown.

"Get in here!" He boomed again, calling Jaime into the room.

"Surrounded by Lannisters. Every time I close my eyes I see their blond hair and their smug, satisfied faces. It must wound your pride, standing out there like a glorified sentry." Robert prodded, trying to get a rise out of Jaime.

"Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin. Forced to mind the door while your King eats and drinks and shits and fucks. But not too much longer, eh?" He jested. Ser Barristan hadn't any idea of the upcoming release of Jaime nor his wedding.

"Come on then, we're telling war stories. Who was your first kill, not counting old men? Humor me before you go off to Casterly Rock with that pretty little bride of yours." Jaime glanced at Ser Barristan, trying to see how he reacted to Robert's words and whether that reaction was good or bad.

"One of the outlaws in the Brotherhood," Jaime said finally.

"I was there that day. You were only a squire. Sixteen years old." Ser Barristan recalled.

"You killed Simon Toyne with a counter-riposte. Best move I ever saw." Jaime complimented, earning a smile from Barristan.

"Good fighter, Toyne. But he lacked stamina." He replied.

"Your outlaw, any last words?" Robert interjected.

"I cut his head off, so, no," Jaime said, making Ser Barristan chuckle.

"What about Aerys Targaryen? What did the Mad King say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked. Did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?" Robert pressed.

"He said the same thing you've been saying for hours. Burn them all" Jaime said before looking to the door to see his relief had come.

"If you'll both excuse me. I have a," he looked to Robert, pointedly.

"Pretty little bride to find, Your Grace." He mocked, heading for the door.

"I'll join you." Ser Barristan said before saying his goodbyes and following Jaime out.

"When were you going to mention this bride?" Ser Barristan asked in hushed tones as they passed a few handmaids.

"If you want an honest answer, never. It's not exactly supposed to be something for all to hear." Jaime replied.

"How did this even come about? I've never heard of a member of the Kingsguard being released." Jaime clicked his tongue and shook his head, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes well, if my father is anything, he is resourceful. When Robert plans on releasing me, I don't know. Probably whenever he needs his expedition funded." He said, looking out to the garden, surprised to see Milah sitting about the fountain and the flowers and not inside the library. Ser Barristan peered out over the balcony down to the woman below.

"Lady Gale?" Jaime nodded, confirming Ser Barristan's suspicions.

"The stories of her beauty don't seem to do her justice." He complimented, making Jaime turn to him.

"I know." He looked back to the Northern Flower who's face lit up at the sight of someone out of sight. Jaime studied her as she put the book down and held out her arms for the small children that ran away from their Septa to the brunette. Jaime saw the children who attacked her with their arms to be Myrcella and Tommen. He watched as she waved off the Septa, no doubt saying she would watch over them for the time being. He watched as Tommen climbed into her lap and she wrapped an arm around Myrcella before picking the book up again, reading aloud to them.

"It must be hard for her," Ser Barristan said, taking note of Jaime's attention.

"Being so far away from home. Away from her family." Jaime nodded in agreement and looked thoughtfully at the woman who read to his children. Jaime stifled a groan as his heart fell to his stomach. _His_ children. That was one secret he knew he had to protect Milah from at all costs. He couldn't even begin to imagine the rage she would have inside her...the disgust she would hold for him.

"Go to her." Ser Barristan said, clasping Jaime on the shoulder. Jaime took his advice, heading down the steps to the garden and doing so as quietly as he could. The closer he got, to them, the more he could hear the story she was reading.

"She was a beautiful warrior Quee-"

"Uncle Jaime!" Myrcella shouted, jumping down and running to the knight. Jaime smiled, allowing the small child to attach herself to his legs. Milah smiled at the Princess' gesture and tried to ignore the small Prince that pointed at the words for her to continue.

"Don't stop on my account," Jaime said, gesturing for her to continue as Myrcella grabbed his hand, dragging him to where they sat.

"Milah was reading the story of Queen Nymeria," Myrcella said, matter-of-fact as she climbed back under the Lady Gale's arm. Jaime raised his eyebrows at the brunette next to him as his arm came around her back to rest on the side Myrcella had just sat on.

"Is that so?" Jaime asked, amused.

"My mother used to tell me stories when I was little and- Oh, alright, yes little love." She said, interrupted by Tommen's impatience, evident by how he pawed at the page to turn it. Milah placed a kiss to the top of the boy's head before finishing the chapter just in time for the Septa to return.

"Come along now, leave Lady Gale be." Milah closed her book as she helped Tommen to his feet and ushered the children along to the Septa.

"Oh, hush. Nevermind that. Any time you want to read, you come find me." Milah winked, holding Myrcella's chin for a moment before nodding her head in the direction of the Septa that walked off with Tommen in hand.

"You're very good to them," Jaime said, pushing himself to stand, his hand resting on his sword.

"Lucky for me, they're sweet like their father." Milah smiled sweetly, watching them walk away. Jaime's heart stopped, hearing her.

"King Robert has always been so kind to my family." Jaime's heart restarted at the sound of her words. She had no idea of the means the children came into this world.

"Joffrey, however..." She trailed off, strolling around the rose bushes that lined the fountain. Jaime stayed put, just watching her.

"He's all Cersei, I'm afraid." Milah chuckled as she came up from smelling a bunch of roses.

"Thank you for not making me say it." She smiled, rounding the fountain back to her book.

"The tourney is starting soon. May I walk with you?" Jaime asked, offering his arm as Milah picked up the storybook.

"Escort from the white knight. I'll be the envy of the kingdom." Milah smirked, taking his arm.

"I'm afraid that's something you'll need to become more accustomed to." Milah looked at Jaime, confused.

"You are marrying the most handsome man in all the realm. Or so I've heard." He jested, making her scoff as they reached the stands.

"And the most humble." She teased, holding his hand as she climbed the stairs to sit with the Stark girls, seeing her father nowhere.

"Ah, the bride to be!" Milah's face turned white at the sound of Lord Baelish and looked to him with eyes that could kill.

"My apologies, my Lady. I just was...elated for you when I received your list from Lord Tyrion." He said, a smarmy look plastered on his face. Petyr Baelish made Milah's skin crawl.

"Excuse me?" Jaime inquired, prompting Milah to reach out and place her hand over his own.

"We'll speak later." She promised as Lord Baelish took the seat directly next to her, much to her dismay.

"Won't you be joining us, Ser Jaime?" Baelish prodded, making the lion shake his head.

"Duty, I'm afraid. Please, enjoy the tournament. Lord Baelish." He said before looking back to Milah.

"Lady Gale." Milah frowned as Jaime walked away, clanking as he did.

"When do we start referring to you as Lady Lannister?" Milah dug her nails into her palm at his question and held her tongue.

"I see I've struck a nerve. My apologies." Lord Baelish said, standing and moving to the Stark girls.

"I went to the library in search of you but alas, you've found your way to the arena." Milah perked up at the sound of Lord Tyrion's voice. He came to sit beside her, a cup of wine in hand.

"I was wondering where you had run off to."

"Lady Gale, missing a Lannister is not a desirable trait around these parts." Tyrion chastised.

"Well, I'd rather your company to that of Lord Baelish, any day." She said, making the small Lord laugh.

"Preparations are being made," Tyrion said just as the tourney started just so no one would overhear.

"How soon?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Within the month. Ravens have been sent all over the kingdom and orders have been placed by my father." Milah felt hot. She felt like she couldn't breathe. All of this was happening so quickly and she barely had any time to think about anything else. Tyrion saw how distraught she was and placed his hand over her own, giving it a squeeze.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Milah squeezed his hand back and smiled thankfully.

"Have I mentioned you're my favorite?"

"Favorite or least intolerable?" Tyrion joked, making the dark-haired beauty laugh.

"Does it matter?" She teased, watching the tourney unfold before her. Ser Gregor Clegane was a monster of a man and Milah had never actually seen him, just heard stories. They ran at one another and Milah tensed, anticipating the impact from the lance to knock Ser Hugh backward. Milah covered her mouth, muffling a gasp as she watched Ser Gregor's lance impale Ser Hugh's neck, causing blood to splatter everywhere. She watched as the man choked on his own blood, unable to do anything about his unavoidable death.

"I think it's time for a drink. That's enough bloodshed for my liking, today." Tyrion pressed, gesturing for Milah to join him. She happily did so, not wanting to witness anymore unneeded bloodshed.

"Have you written your mother?" Tyrion asked as they strolled back through the hallowed halls. Milah couldn't remember the last time she wrote to her family..or Robb. She wasn't being the best daughter at the moment but what was she supposed to do with all the other things on her mind.

"Not as of late. I probably should. It's been a few days." Milah sighed, taking a turn to head to her room.

"Another time for that drink, then?" Milah nodded apologetically as she headed for her door and ultimately her writing desk. How was she to even start? She didn't know where to begin.

"Writer's block is a nasty thing." Milah turned in her chair, her hand on her chest.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked, balling up the paper and tossing it in the knight's direction.

"Not long. I saw you come in from the tower." Milah turned back to the letter, dipping her quill in ink.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned." She scoffed, writing down _Mother_ , but not having any idea on what to write next.

"You could tell her about all the preparations you've been making behind my back."

"What preparations? I haven't planned a thing." She countered

"By the sound of Lord Baelish, that can't possibly be true." Milah stood from the desk, standing face to face with the Kingslayer.

"Giving your brother a list of flowers to give to Master of Coin and your father does not a wedding make." She spat, a fire building inside of her due to his accusations.

"It all seems...very quick." Jaime said, his guard coming down. Milah avoided his green eyes and looked out to the sea.

"A month."

"A month!?" Jaime exclaimed, looking around the room for some sort of explanation.

"I haven't even been released from my vows yet. I haven't even-"

"What? Like I don't have things I want to do? Aspirations for myself?" Milah asked, letting out a frustrated growl as she turned on her heels towards the railing out to the sea.

"I didn't..I was going to say court you." Jaime stammered out.

"I don't think our situation warrants courting, Jaime," she muttered, taking a deep breath of the sea air.

"That's true." He chuckled, earning a glare from his bride. Jaime pulled his gloves off and tossed them aside to the table near the archway. Milah felt his presence draw closer behind her and she tensed up initially at his hands on her shoulders. As Jaime rubbed light circles, she began to relax into his touch.

"You need to relax. We _both_ need to relax." He said, his lips brushing her ear, making Milah shiver.

"Tell me about Casterly Rock. Will I like it there?" She pressed, turning her head to glance at him but ultimately keeping her eyes towards the shore.

"You'll love it. It's beautiful, not unlike yourself." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Milah rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"It overlooks the Sunset Sea and when the sun sinks at the end of the day, some say it resembles a lion." Milah smiled, closing her eyes and picturing her new home.

"There's a balcony like this one, overlooking the sea and the cove below. You could sit and read for hours, the wind blowing through your hair...basking in the sun." Milah opened her eyes and turned to face Jaime, her lips pressed tight for a moment before releasing them, bringing them back to their fullness.

"Do you think we'll ever...love one another?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Jaime's hands dropped from her shoulders to either side of the railing, boxing her in.

"I think the best we can do is try." He said softly, brushing a dark curl from her eyes, her face inches from his own. Milah pushed herself to her toes, closing the gap and taking the plunge. She pressed her lips to Jaime's in a short kiss, testing the waters. As she fell back to her flat feet, she searched his eyes for answers, for a reaction. Jaime saw the worry in her eyes at what she had just done and he couldn't wipe the shocked expression from his face. Jaime saw the regret building in her eyes and he placed his hands on her waist, holding her tightly as he closed the gap again, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek, holding her to him. Milah smiled against his mouth and buried her hand into the back of his blond locks, tugging lightly, eliciting a groan from him. When he released her, they were both breathless. Milah smiled, placing her index finger over her mouth as she chuckled.

"Well..I suppose that's a start."


	16. Chapter 16

Milah had woken up early the next morning to a letter being shoved in her face by Mariela. She quickly threw off her sheets and wrapped herself in the dressing robe that was strewn across the day bed.

"I'll prepare your breakfast, My Lady," Mariela said, leaving Milah be with the letter that was sealed with a griffin. She curled up in her newly furnished nook and broke the seal, pulling the paper apart to read it.

 _Milah_

 _How we've missed you. Words cannot begin to describe how elated we all are to be making the trip to King's Landing to see you. Though, we wish the circumstances were different._

Milah knew what her mother meant. She really thought things were starting to come together with Jaime. She was growing to tolerate him and possibly even like him. Hopefully, her family would be as open-minded as she was trying to be.

 _Aramella has come into her own as a Lady of House Gale. She's getting better with a spear, thanks to none other than your talented mother._

Milah rolled her eyes at the line but smiled. Catia wasn't the most humble but being a beauty from the Martell family, she didn't have to be.

 _We shall be there before the next moon, hopefully, sooner. I cannot express how excited I am to help you prepare for your wedding, little bird._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Mother._

Milah smiled, reading the letter over and over again as she ignored the calls from Mariela to come eat.

"My Lady, you really should get dressed before your father joins you." She pressed, her hands out for Milah to take. Milah sighed, rolling the letter back up and taking Mariela's help. She put the letter on her side table and shrugged off her robe, allowing Mariela to dress her in another midnight blue gown like the many fashioned for her before. Just as her chair was pulled out, the door to her chambers swung open, revealing her father dressed for a journey.

"Milah, you're breathtaking as always, my flower." Milah frowned and crossed her arms.

"You're not staying for breakfast are you?" Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and walked to his daughter.

"Quick as your mother, you are. I'm afraid The Hand has asked me to accompany him to the city center." Milah pursed her lips and looked to her feet, disappointed her father was canceling their morning plans.

"I'm sure you can find someone else to take you riding. Perhaps Jaime." Her father suggested even though it looked as though saying his name hurt Stefan physically. Milah nodded and sighed, putting aside her feelings for the moment and hugged her father.

"I'll find some way to occupy my time. Go." She smiled sadly. Her father pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed out the way he came. Milah ate breakfast by herself and stared at the record Tyrion had brought her days before. She hadn't found the will to open it or even touch it since that day. With each passing hour, she found her want to read the text fade.

"Good to see you're up and about." Milah put down the book she had in her hand and wiped her hands, standing to greet Jaime who was without his Kingsguard uniform.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Ser Lannister?" Milah questioned, gesturing to the table. Jaime obliged, taking the seat next to Milah but waving off Mariela as she tried to serve him as well. Jaime pulled out a piece of paper from his doublet and handed it over to the young woman. Milah cocked an eyebrow at him, taking the paper and unrolling it.

"You've been released." She said, looking to the words and then to Jaime who pressed his lips together.

"This morning. Delivered right to my door, no less." He chuckled but Milah saw the sadness in his eyes. She reached for his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry." She said, earning a small smile as he squeezed her hand back.

"Thank you, Milah," Jaime said before standing.

"Would you want to take a walk with me?" He asked, prompting her to stand. She nodded, latching onto his arm. They walked from the garden down to the rocks by the shoreline, making Milah stop in her tracks. Jaime climbed down, his feet hitting the sand before he turned back to Milah, his hands in the air.

"Don't drop me." She said sternly as she crouched down, allowing Jaime to grip her waist and bring her to the ground.

"So this is where you do your spying?" She asked as they walked along the edge. Milah craned her neck to the castle, trying to see where he would even be able to see here from down here.

"Thinking. But there is a great view of your balcony right...here." He said, pointing up to The Keep. Milah rolled her eyes, striking his chest with the back of her hand.

"What kind of things do you think about?" Jaime shrugged, looking down at his bride to be.

"My siblings...you...my mother.." He listed, making Milah turn to him.

"I've never heard you talk about your mother."

"I recall you saying 'I have nothing of interest to hear.'" Jaime teased. Milah smirked and squeezed his arm,

"I mean it. I feel like I should know more about you. Especially with the date drawing near." Jaime was silent, contemplating what to say and how to say it.

"Her name was Joanna. She was beautiful and father adored her. Doted on her every chance he had." Milah smiled, trying to imagine Tywin Lannister not being...well, Tywin Lannister.

"She died giving birth to Tyrion. Something neither father nor Cersei will let him forget." Milah frowned at Jaime's words. It's no wonder Tyrion was s drunken little letcher.

"I think she would have liked you." Jaime said with a smile.

"Really?" He nodded as they continued down the shore.

"She wasn't unlike your mother. I think it's where Cersei gets her fire. She would have thought you to be well-read...smart...beautiful." He charmed. Milah would have never pictured herself like this. On the arm of Jaime Lannister? She would have never dreamed of it. Suddenly the nice moment turned sour as her mind flooded with the future. She would have to stand in front of all her family and half of Westeros and pledge herself to him. In front of her mother and father...in front of her siblings... _in front of Robb_. Suddenly she felt sick and she released Jaime, placing her hand on her chest as she tried to find her breath again.

"Milah, are you alright?" Jaime asked concerned with how she was acting.

"I can't breathe." She said, gathering her skirts and heading up the stone steps that led from the cove to the garden, ignoring Jaime's calls as she went. She ran as far as her feet could carry her, finding herself in the stable, looking for her horse. She went stall after stall, finally finding the mare. She used a barrel for leverage, hoisting herself on the back of the horse and kicking the door open to run out. She didn't even care to see where she was going, all she wanted was to get out of the damned Keep and clear her mind. She ignored all the shouting and yelling and dug her heels into Alira, propelling the beast forward until the voices faded and she was alone with her thoughts and the silence of the Kingswood.

Milah could feel her heart rate start to fall and she was finally able to take in a deep breath. The only thing that ran through her mind was Robb's face. How pensive he looked when speaking with his father, how sullen he looked after Bran fell from the tower, how he smiled down at her when they snuck away. She pictured it all but nothing made her stomach churn more than the thought of him being in that room when she pledged herself... _her life_ to Jaime Lannister. She knew the ravens would be sent soon, inviting others to attend and Milah rathered the entirety of Dorne attend the wedding rather than seeing the look of betrayal and utter heartache on his face. She slowed Alira to a halt and swung herself off, finding the edge of the Wendwater. She sat at the edge, the rushing water calming her body as her thoughts still ran wild. She would have to go back and open the book that sat in her room. She had to know the truth of what happened between the Lannisters and the Martells.

When her mother arrived, she would ask then. Catia would never lie to her. She had always been so afraid to ask about Elia or Oberyn, or Doran. She knew her family tree but beyond that, Milah knew nothing. She never had the gall to ask why they never visited Dorne, why they never spoke to their uncles, why they never talked about Elia. It was time she knew the truth before she dove deep into this life she wouldn't be able to pull herself out of.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Stefan boomed, his fists banging on the desk in front of him, making Jaime wince.

"She rode off into the Kingswood a few hours ago. I've sent a fe-"

"I think you've done enough," Stefan interjected, pushing by the Kingslayer and out his door to the stables to get his horse to find his daughter. He knew he should have let Ned go into town by himself. He cursed himself for not staying with his daughter like he promised. As his feet hit the dirt, the gates opened, revealing his very disheveled daughter riding her horse bareback.

"Milah!" He called, reaching out with the other guards to guide her to the ground. She batted at all the hands around her,

"I'm fine!" She shouted, smacking her father's hands away, the same hands that tried to hold her together.

"Milah." Her father's calm voice washed over her and she finally looked up into the blue eyes that matched her own. Milah felt hot tears begin to well in her eyes and at the sight of his broken daughter, Stefan's heart fell. Stefan wrapped his arms around his small girl, picking her up to take her back to her room.

"Mariela, draw a bath." He commanded as he brought her into her chambers and sat her on the bed. Stefan sat next to his daughter, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, weeping as much as she needed. He felt her chest heave and felt her breaths slow as she regained her composure.

"You've been such a good soldier these past several months," Stefan said, smoothing her wild curls and placing a kiss on her head. Milah nodded with a sniffle, her breathing coming back under her control. Her father lifted her head with his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him.

"But you aren't a soldier, my flower. You're just a girl. You're allowed to feel this way." Milah nodded as her father wiped a single tear that fell onto her cheek.

"I should have stayed in Greenwood. I should have stayed in Winterfell." She said, shaking her head and biting her lip to stifle another cry.

"Milah, love." her father cooed, smoothing her hair again.

"I...I thought about the next month and Jaime and it wasn't...horrible. But then I thought about mother and you and...and... Robb." She looked up to her father with sad eyes, feeling like a fool for breaking down like this.

"Father I can't stand to look at him. I can't stand to see his face when I have to say the words...when I have to...when we'll have to.." Her thoughts drifted to her wedding night, something she had always looked forward to but now? Now it was just a horrible nightmare that was inevitable. She took a deep breath and looked to the tub across the room that was almost filled.

"I'd like to be alone, please." She begged her father, quietly. Stefan was proud of his little girl. She was brave, he knew that, but even the bravest faces had to falter at some point. Stefan thought it to be a miracle she had made it this far.

As soon as the door closed behind her father, Milah slinked out of her dress and the dark blue fabric pooled around her feet. She sniffed, taking Mariela's hand for stability as she sank into the hot water, letting the warmth envelop her. She sank deep into the water, letting it overtake her entire body as she dipped her head in momentarily. When she came up for air, she smoothed her hair back and her eyes landed on that leather-bound book she left on the table days ago. The book she hadn't found the courage to open yet. Suddenly her sadness turned to anger and she felt her blood boil as rumors and whisperings flooded her mind. Milah braced herself on the edges of the basin and crawled out, grabbing the robe that laid nearby and wrapped it around her body. She ran her hand over the inscription on the cover then quickly snagged the book, holding it to her chest before she lost her nerve.

 _281 AC~ Robert's Rebellion_

 _...Princess Elia Martell..._

Milah took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, to prepare herself for whatever was to come from this book.

 _...retained in King's Landing during the rebellion to ensure Martell House loyalty..._

 _...Rhaegar killed at the Battle of Trident..._

 _...Sack on King's Landing..._

 _...Ser Gregor Clegane burst into the royal chambers..._

 _...smashed against a wall...Rhaenys...stabbed 50 times..._

 _...raped...split in half...presented upon red cloaks_

Milah threw the book from her lap to the end of the bed as if it had bitten her. This was the horror she had been promised? How could her mother ever agree to any sort of alliance between the Lannisters and the Gales after the utter devastation of what happened to her family? A lioness laid with her brother in the North and she was expected to do the same in the South. She couldn't ask her father any of her burning questions. She would have to wait in agony for her mother to arrive. She had to hear it from her lips. She needed to know her reasoning behind all of the secrets, the reason why she had never seen her uncles, the reason why she was about to be doomed to a lifetime with the man whose father condemned her family to death.

 **Author Note: Boom. Out of left field. Hopefully, this and chapters coming up will shed some light on why my characters act the way they do IE why Catia is so complacent with the Lannisters after the MURDERED her sister. Tata for now.**


	17. Chapter 17

Now she really was locked in this prison of a castle by her own accord. Until her mother could give her the answers she needed, Milah vowed to not step foot out of her room. She had ignored requests for dinner from her father and the rasps from Jaime that had turned to unread notes. The only kind of contact she accepted was that of Mariela and the books that she could only assume Tyrion left outside her door to replace her old ones.

"My Lady, you have a visitor." Milah turned over on her side, away from the door.

"Mariela, I've told you I'm not in the mood for guests." She said, continuing her reading.

"Even I don't hate this place that much." Milah sat up quickly and turned back to the door, seeing the small Stark girl had entered.

"Arya, what are you-" Milah said, pushing herself from her bed to stand. She shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Wait, no. Please, sit." She said, gesturing to the table in the middle of the room.

"No one's seen you for days...They think you're dead." She muttered as Mariela came around the table to tend to the women. Milah waved her off, sending the maid away for the moment. She had enough of being waited on hand and foot every day.

"Well, obviously, I'm not dead. Feel free to report the bad news back to your sister who can then relay the information to Cersei." Milah said sarcastically, eyeing the pitcher of wine from across the room. This damned place was going to drive her to become a drunk much like it did the Queen.

"Why would I tell Sansa anything?" Arya asked with a frown, almost appalled at the idea on its own.

"I forgot how inherently different you two are." Milah smiled with a chuckle. Arya didn't smile, though. She kept her head down and her lips pressed together in a way that Milah could tell that she had some more things to say.

"Arya, what's the meaning of this visit?" Milah pried, causing the Stark girl to glance up at her with her doe eyes.

"Why haven't you been outside? You're never in the library anymore or in the garden." Milah sighed, not realizing she was going to have to explain her troubles to the young girl.

"It's...complicated."

"No, it's not!" Milah looked to Arya in surprise at her tone.

"That's only something adults say when they don't want to explain their actions." _Damn, she was smart._

"Well...that's true. But this _is_ complicated." Milah fell silent, trying to find her words.

"Is this because of my brother?" The small girl asked quietly.

"Why would this have anything to do with your brother?" Milah asked her, wide-eyed. Arya shrugged and sank back into her seat. She saw that her question made Milah physically uncomfortable and that made Arya feel bad for asking.

"Father received a raven yesterday. They're traveling from Winterfell to the Capital but no one will tell me for what." Milan's breath hitched in her throat and she lost the ability to talk.

"Is this because you're scared to see him? If it is, that's stupid." Arya was always so frank. It was part of the reason Milah liked the girl.

"It would be stupid." Milah agreed, chewing on her thumbnail as she thought. Maybe she was going about this all wrong. She was causing suspicion and that was the last thing she wanted. She looked to her side table and saw the pile of notes left by Jaime and her father, some by Tyrion that accompanied her texts. She couldn't stomach the idea of seeing any more blonde hair after what she read. She needed closure. She needed to hear her mother's side.

"Enough about my sad solitude, how have your lessons been?" Milah snapped, changing the subject. Arya sat up straighter, not exactly over the previous conversation but she was excited to tell someone other than her father about her lessons with Syrio Forel.

"They've been great! Well..sort of. I'm not very quick and Syrio says I have to be quick since I'm not very big." Milah nodded, smiling at how excited she was getting.

"He's right." Milah leaned in, resting her elbows on her knees as she recalled her memory.

"When I was little, my mother would have me practice with Cerion. He was always bigger and stronger than me and it had made me so angry." She laughed causing Arya to smile.

"He was always pushing me over, breaking my spears in half, all because he was bigger and stronger than me. But I practiced behind his back until I got better. Until I got faster. I would wake up before the sun and practice every day." She said fondly looking back on her childhood.

"Once you were born, my family visited Winterfell and I had to continue my routine. I snuck out into the yard and found your brother outside already."

"Robb?" Arya asked, surprised. Milah shook her head.

"Jon. He was supposed to be cleaning from what I gathered but he was outside doing exactly what I was." She reached out and pushed Arya's knee playfully.

"And we practiced together. Then, once I was back home, I knocked Cerion right on his ass." Milah bit her lip and chuckled thoughtfully.

"I don't think I've ever thanked him for that."

"Jon's my favorite brother...I would never tell the others that." Arya said quickly, making Milah roll her eyes.

"I'm sure," Milah smirked, pushing herself from the table and standing.

"I've been silly staying here all day, haven't I?" Arya nodded, pushing her chair from the table.

"Go off to your lessons. I'll be there to watch in a bit." Milah smiled, sending the small girl out. She watched as she bounded down the hall excitedly. Arya had always wanted an audience. Milah shut her door quietly and looked to the pile of notes near her bed. She pulled the stack to her lap as she sat and flipped through the corners. To say there were a lot was an understatement. She pulled the top letter, feeling it important to get them all out of the way before diving back into the outside world

 _Some very old very raw works for you. I'd love to get your opinion on them over a drink_

Tyrion's notes were always the same. Short, succinct, and to the point. She liked that.

 _Milah, Take as much time as you need, my flower_

 _Milah, I came round to check on you but your handmaiden said you weren't to be disturbed_

 _Milah, your mother will be very upset if you continue to hold yourself up in your room_

Her father was just worried about her. She knew that, she wasn't stupid. She gave him every reason to worry with her not returning any of his correspondence. She ran her hand over the beautiful writing pile that was last and sighed. She didn't even want to see what these said.

 _~ I stopped to check on you earlier this evening. Mariela said you weren't feeling well. I hope you feel better tomorrow, I would love to take you riding_

 _~ Have I said something or done anything to upset you?_

 _~By the sound of it, you aren't taking any visitors. I hate to say I'm relieved it isn't just me._

 _~I probably seem insane, writing you without any response...the garden seems so bare without it's Northern Flower._

If she were any other girl from any other house, having Jaime Lannister write to her would make her swoon. Seeing his words have her so many different emotions and those emotions swirled inside her, making her a mess of a person. She bundled up the notes and walked to her fireplace to toss them into the flames. There was no sense in keeping them. She watched the fire gobble the paper like it was nothing, like there weren't any notes to begin with. The door to her room creaked open, tearing her away from the fire.

"Arya, I told you I'd-" Milah stopped in her tracks seeing the person that stood in the doorway wasn't an inpatient Arya but rather a very unhappy Catia.

"Mother." Milah said breathlessly, rushing to her mother to hug her. Catia's arms stayed crossed as her eldest daughter held onto her but after a moment or two, Catia sighed, releasing her arms and wrapping them around the small woman. She placed a kiss to the top of Milah's head then grabbed her chin, forcing the girl to look up at her.

"Now, what's this I hear of you not leaving your room, hmm?" She asked sternly. Milah released her mother and gestured out to the balcony. Catia threw her fur over the backside of one of the many chairs in Milah's room as she walked towards the bench that faced the sea. She reached out, patting the cushion next to her, indicating she wanted Milah to sit as well. This was it. All she needed to do was say the words to get the words out.

"You better have good reason to be refusing your father's wishes, let alone your be-"

"What happened between you and your brothers?" Milah said it so fast she wasn't sure if the words registered with her mother. Catia shook her head quickly, clearing her mind and looked pointedly at her eldest.

"What did you just say?" Milah looked up from her shoes to stare at her mother.

"What happened between you, Doran, and Oberyn? Why don't we see them? Why don't we talk to them? What happened to Elia-"

"Stop it, stop it this instant!" Catia said, standing quickly and stalking to the rail, gripping it tightly. Milah's heart dropped at the sound of her mother's words. Milah frowned and propelled herself towards her mother who looked out to sea. In that moment, Milah saw so much of herself in her mother from her gait to her expression to the way she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips to avoid Milah's eyes.

"You don't understand." Her mother got out slowly through clenched teeth. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing as hard as she could, holding her anger in.

"Help me understand! I've read all the texts I could find, all of the accounts. Why would you promise me to a man whose father served your niece and nephew up to the King like lambs to the slaughter!" Catia turned to face her daughter, her face stone cold.

"You dare speak to me in that tone?" Her mother said warningly but Milah stood her ground.

"I deserve an explanation. Otherwise, I look like a fool! I look like a fool to the Lannisters, to the Martells, to every house who knows the histories." Milah replied, not caring if her voice carried or not. Catia sighed deeply, out of frustration before gesturing to the bench they had just come from. Milah pulled at her skirts as she sat next to her mother, watching as Catia composed herself. She reached out, taking one of Milah's hands and bringing it to her lips, kissing it momentarily as she found her words.

"Oberyn, Elia, and I were thick as thieves growing up. We were all a year apart in age and so far from Doran. He was so overbearing all the time." She recalled, smiling for a moment before continuing.

"Mother told us how excited he was when Elia and I were born, though. Oberyn was the most ecstatic. We fought together, played together, we did everything together. When we were little, we went with mother to Casterly Rock. Oberyn, Elia and I were excited to see the little monster that had been born to the Lannisters. Imagine our disappointment when Cersei took us to the cradle to reveal a baby. I could never imagine hating my siblings as much as Cersei hates Tyrion." Catia wiped a single tear that had fallen, keeping her composure.

"We continued to go about our lives in Dorne, doing whatever it was that pleased us until Elia and I came of age. We tried to live wildly for as long as we could until we all took a trip to the Capital. We spent a summer in King's Landing exploring...whoring on your uncle's part." She teased, making Milah chuckle.

"Elia and I walked along this same beach," Catia said, pointing down towards the water.

"We were laughing, kicking water at one another, splashing about when we caught a glimpse of The Dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen. He was brooding and mysterious...Elia and I had only heard stories of him and his white hair. I thought he was so handsome.." Catia trailed off as she became lost in her memory.

"There was some tournament or another and we went, all of us, Doran, Oberyn, Elia and myself. We sat away from the royals, much to our dismay. Oberyn had teased Elia and us over the Prince for the entirety of the tourney. My attention was drawn away from the teasing for a moment by the rowdiness of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. It was if my soul had left my body when I saw him." Milah had never heard her mother talk about anyone, even her father, the way she spoke about young Eddard Stark.

"That night, he scaled my balcony. We were to leave for Dorne the next morning and it was the only time I would be able to see him. I asked him how he knew where I was staying and he said 'Everyone has heard of the beauty of the Martell Princesses, I wanted a closer look.' Ever the charming one." She chuckled in light of the tough conversation she was having with her daughter.

"He kissed me that night...on the rocks near the shoreline. I was obsessed with him from that moment. He was strong and handsome and from the North...a place I had never been. The next morning, we left for Dorne again. On the way...father told me that I was to marry Rhaegar Targaryen come the long summer." She breathed out. Milah furrowed her brow at her mother and searched for the right words.

"But...Prince Rh-" Catia held her hand to her daughter to silence her.

"I know. I know what the texts say. I was...shocked, to say the least. I was flattered that for the moment he saw me on the beach, he wanted me to be his wife...to be future Queen on Westeros. Elia teased me for days but I knew she was upset. I continued my love affair with Eddard, writing him every day. I was convinced I was to be a Northern woman. We planned to run away together. So..in the middle of the night, the night before I was to ride to the Capital, I rode for the Eyrie to meet Eddard." Catia looked at her daughter with a sad smile before continuing.

"Evident by the fact I'm married to your father...Eddard..never showed. I went back home with my tail between my legs and my family was furious. They sent Elia in my stead that day. Word came round Dorne, like most rumors do, the Tywin Lannister resigned as Hand because he offered Cersei as Queen, which King Aerys refused...but I think it has to do with him appointing Tywin's ideal heir to the Kingsgaurd." Milah soaked in the information. Her mother was right. Tywin wanted nothing to do with Tyrion and it was as evident now as it was back then.

"Soon after, father promised me to your father. He did as much as sending me to Greenwood with nine guards to make sure I reached my destination. We married and everyone attended except Elia...she was pregnant with Rhaenys so she couldn't travel. Then I had Cerion after she had Rhaenys..and then you came so quickly after." Catia chuckled.

"Elia wrote me saying she had Aegon and immediately after...the Rebellion followed...It was all so fast and..such a blur. Your father left me in Greenwood to travel South with Ned and Robert..." Catia exhaled a shaky breath she didn't know she held in. Milah grabbed her mother's hand, giving it a squeeze as her mother looked up to the sky, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I...Knew that my duty was to my new house. To your father...but when I..when I heard about Elia and her children...I wept for days and nights at a time. I tried to write my brothers and received nothing. They didn't write me for months. When your father returned..a raven came from Dorne. They had blamed me for Elia's death...resented me for Elia's death...I blamed myself for years. I should have been the one who died not her...not my sister...The only family I had known my entire life had forgotten me..." Milah felt her face become hot with tears and she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I had no idea..Mother, I'm so sorry." She said, trying to bite back her tears.

"How could you, love?" Catia said, patting her daughter's arms and wiping away her own tears.

"I'm not stupid. I know what they say about Tywin Lannister...about how he took part in Elia's murder. But do you know who sent their condolences when my twin sister was murdered? Who offered their hand to me? The Lannisters. By all accounts, I know it doesn't make any sense...but when my family, by blood, ran me off...the Lannisters are who brought me in. I love Oberyn and Doran, I do. I will never stop loving my family, but they abandoned me," Catia took Milah's chin in her hand, forcing her daughter to look up at her.

"And this family."

"Then why offer to send me to them if I refuse Jaime?" Catia smiled sadly and wiped the dampness from her daughter's cheeks.

"Because you have her cheekbones...I look at you and I don't see myself, my dove, I see my beautiful sister. I see a woman with a fire in her, fit to be Queen. They wouldn't be able to refuse you. They can't hold the same hatred and contempt for you as they do me. They're not monsters." Milah scoffed.

"Could have fooled me." Milah muttered. Catia pulled her daughter into her, kissing the top of her head.

"It wasn't fair of me to keep this from you. You deserve to know the entirety of the truth. You aren't stupid, you would have found out yourself later on. I would hate for you to hold any hatred toward your father or myself." Catia said as Milah pulled away to look at her mother.

"I could never. I just...Oh, I don't know.." Milah trailed off, walking to the rail, feeling as if she was out of air.

"I...found myself enjoying Jaime...then my mind wandered to..." Catia nodded, crossing her arms, knowing the feeling all too well.

"Don't be fooled, my love. You're a Northern woman with a Southern fire in her...much the opposite of myself when I was your age." Milah smiled at her mother but her thoughts still swarmed around her. She had no idea if she would actually be ready for her wedding by the time it arrived.

 **Authors Note: Yeah there's some discrepancy with time here, I get that. Consider it AU and get over it. I did the best I could.**


	18. Chapter 18

Catia had managed to pull her daughter from her room and convince the young woman to get some fresh air. Milah walked arm in arm with her mother across the garden, showing her the various spots she liked to spend her time. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her but she still felt uneasy. She felt as if she were floating above herself, observing life from afar.

"You're a million miles away." Her mother sang to her, taking note of her blank face. Milah smiled quickly and shook her head, trying to convince her mother she was fine. Catia raised an eyebrow at her daughter who finally crumbled. Milah released her mother's arm and braced herself against the fountain, sitting on the edge.

"I'm excited, in a manner of speaking, for you all to be here and to plan a wedding. I'm just so terribly anxious of...guests." She said, trying to be as vague as possible. Catia nodded, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Guests of the brooding, russet haired variety, I suppose." Milah felt her face become hot and she tried to cover her reddening cheeks.

"It's so easy to fall in love with Stark men, my dove. Afraid it might be in the blood." Catia teased, making her daughter groan in frustration. Catia pulled the dark-haired beauty to her, allowing her head to rest on her shoulder.

"They're strong and handsome...dangerous even. It's all very exciting, wanting someone who you aren't supposed to have. But Milah," Milah raised her head to look at her mother.

"I implore you to take my tale as one of caution. From my experience, Stark men don't make good on their promises." Milah pressed her lips together, reflecting on her mother's words. She was right about most things so why would this be any different?

"All you can do is make an attempt to enjoy the day." She said, brushing the dark curls from her daughter's forehead.

"Come on, tell me about your dreams for it. We'll make it everything you want it to be." Catia said, patting her daughter's hands to encourage the subject change.

"Well-"

"Milah!" Catia and Milah looked towards the voices to see two small blondes running their way. Catia watched as her daughter's face lit up and she crouched down from the fountain with her arms out to the small children who wrapped their arms around her.

"Hello, little loves. I missed you both." Milah smiled, kissing the tops of both their heads.

"Where have you been?!" Tommen asked as Milah held the children out an arm's length. Milah glanced to her mother, looking for some sort of help on that front.

"Children, I'm afraid that's my doing. I had my daughter locked away to myself for a while. Does your mother ever miss you?" Catia inquired of the children who nodded their heads.

"Well, Milah's mother missed her. Very dearly." Catia winked at her daughter as the Septa ushered the Prince and Princess away. Catia hooked herself back onto her daughter as they continued their wandering through the garden.

"They adore you." Catia mused. Milah laughed, watching the children as they went up the steps to the castle.

"Please. I just read to them as their Septas do."

"Much prettier than the Septas, however." Milah's heart stopped and she lost her breath at the sound of the voice.

"I would have to agree," Catia smirked at the Lannisters that stood before them and released her daughter's arm. Silence fell between the four and Catia cleared her throat.

"Lord Tywin, care to escort me back inside. I'm afraid I'm not as familiar with the halls as you are." Catia asked the older Lannister, latching onto his arm without a response. Milah's eyes widened at her mother and she screamed at her with her mind to not leave her alone.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Gale." Milah watched as her mother was guided away by a man she was supposed to hate. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't glad her mother had come around to the idea. Milah would hate for there to be any animosity between their houses. Especially due to their extenuating circumstances.

"Would I be wasting my breath asking to walk with you?" Jaime stepped carefully. Milah shook her head and silently took his arm, as was expected of her.

"Are you well?" Milah nodded, still debating whether or not she was in the mood for conversation with him.

"That's good. I was worried you were starving yourself up in that tower or worse." He jested, an attempt to make her laugh but all he got was a momentary smile. They reached the wall to the shore and Milah knew the rocks would follow. Jaime squeezed the hand that held his arm.

"Don't worry, we can take the steps this time around." She missed this part of being outside the walls. She missed the sea and the salty breeze that came with it. She missed hearing the waves first hand and seeing the ships out along the water. She tugged on Jaime's arm, making him stop for a moment as she faced the water and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun's rays. Jaime admired his bride to be in her state of relaxation and calm. The fret and anxious state she had been in days ago was now melted away.

"It's impolite to stare," Milah said, eyes still closed. Jaime chuckles, seeing her peer at him with one eye before closing it again.

"My apologies, I'm just indulging as much as possible before you lock yourself away again." Milah chuckled at his words and Jaime felt a sense of pride. He had her.

"See, I knew you didn't hate me." Milah scoffed and turned to continue down the shore.

"Don't speak too soon. I haven't made any decisions about you yet." it was Jaime's turn to scoff.

"Right. Explains the Gale family that rode through the gates hours ago." He snapped his fingers and stopped them to search his person.

"Which reminds me, I got you something." Milah raised an eyebrow at Jaime and scoffed.

"I hardly think gifts are the way to woo me away from my tower." She teased.

"No, really, close your eyes and open your hand." He said with a roll of his eyes. Milah obeyed and warily held open her hand. Something heavy and cold dropped into it and she dare not look just yet.

"Alright, open" Jaime commanded once more and Milah opened her eyes to see a pendant shining in the sunlight. She was taken aback and braced herself on a stone that faced the sea, sitting down to examine the piece more closely. The circle held the Lannister sigil inside of it and bore a striking resemblance to the one Cersei wore. The only difference being this one was lined with rubies on the outer edge of the pendant, making it glisten. She felt emotions of admiration, anxiousness, and happiness swirl inside her as she looked at it. Milah looked to Jaime who was analyzing her reaction.

"Good or bad? I really can't tell." He laughed out nervously. Milah jumped from the edge to her feet and wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck.

"It's beautiful." She said into the side of his neck before resting her hands on his chest to look at him.

"It really is beautiful." She said again, admiring the piece of jewelry. Jaime took the pendant from his betrothed's hand, turning it around to the back.

"It belonged to my mother and she had one fashioned for Cersei when she was born. Father gave this one to me for the future Lady of Casterly Rock, before the Kingsgaurd of course." He added and Milah nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Of course." She teased, earning a small frown from the man before he continued.

"The difference being the ornate rounding and my own personal touch to the back, here." He said, handing the pendant back to Milah.

 _For my Flower of the North_

"As if your sister didn't have enough reasons to hate me." Milah chastised, lightly smacking Jamie's chest with the back of her hand.

"Why? Because now you own one of the oldest, expensive Lannister heirlooms and it's been made custom for you?" Milah rolled her eyes once more and bumped the man with her hip.

"Yes, Jaime, something like that." She scoffed, admiring the piece of jewelry as they continued their walk along the sea.

"Here." He said, taking the pendant back and holding it up by the clasps.

"May I?" He offered, gesturing to her neck. Milah bit her bottom lip and turned her back to him, lifting her dark tresses out of the way, exposing the nape of her neck. She trembled as his fingers grazed her neck and the cool metal hit her skin. Milah lightly ran her fingers over the lion on her neck as Jaime clasped it together. This was only the beginning of it. The griffin was one step closer to becoming a lioness.

"There," He said when he was finished, making her turn to face him again.

"How does it look?" She smiled, elongating her neck and cheekily looking to the sky. Jaime smiled down at her and captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Perfect." He mused as she hooked her arm to his, continuing their walk down the edge of the water.

"Oh no," Jaime gasped, looking at Milah's head with horror. Milah snapped her head in his direction and looked around herself, frantically.

"What? What is it?" She asked, terrified of his tone. Jaime reached out and ran his fingers down one of her curls.

"Is that a blonde hair?" Milah frowned, releasing her betrothed and shoved him towards the water as he let out a chuckle.

"That isn't funny." She chastised. He put his hands up in defense and offered his arm to her again. Milah rolled her eyes and took it.

"Oh, it was a little funny." Jaime pressed, still laughing at his own joke. Milah touched the pendant again and looked up to her lion.

"Do you think I should be wearing this?" She questioned, now worried about wearing the heirloom around.

"I think it's about time. It's been collecting dust in my possession ever since father gave it to me when I turned 15. It looks better around your neck." He smiled, crouching down to sit on the rocks near the small cove that hid itself under the castle. Milah blushed, looking at his hands outstretched to guide her down between his legs. If her mother could see her now...if her father could see her. She felt so foreign as everything fell into its place. There was a part of her that was screaming at her for relaxing into Jaime Lannister's chest but there was another part that felt comfortable resting her body against his. He may be pompous and arrogant but there was a completely other side to Jaime Lannister that Milah was intrigued to see. Milah chuckled and raised her eyebrows at Jaime.

"Oh, does it now?" She asked, running her fingers over the pendant.

"Absolutely." He said, kissing the side of her head. Milah's breath hitched in her throat as his arms came around to rest in her lap. She reached out, taking one of his hands in both of hers, inspecting it before lacing it with her own.

"My father came in just after your family did," Jaime said, resting his head against the rock.

"And...Are we happy about that?" She inquired, turning her head to look at the lion behind her. Jaime shrugged, feeling indifferent about his father's arrival.

"He seems to be in a good mood, well, better than usual, considering the circumstances. He shouldn't be too dreadful."

"Lucky for me," Milah muttered.

"Please. He actually enjoys your presence." Milah scoffed and turned back, looking at Jaime in disbelief.

"If you're going to lie to me, please do me the decency of waiting until we're married. Honestly." She half-joked.

"Me? Lie? Never." Milah rolled her eyes at his words and pushed herself to her feet, brushing off her dress.

"Think he'll be happy seeing your mother's jewelry around my neck?" She called behind her as she walked off. Jaime brushed himself off and went after her, offering his arm again, which she refused.

"I believe so...and if he or anyone else has anything to say about it, they can answer to me." Milah smiled, crossing her arms and looking up to the former knight.

"I just send them to the Kingslayer?" She countered, playfully. Jaime latched onto Milah's upper arms, pulling her to him and having her hands rest on his waist before he captured her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Right to the Kingslayer." He smirked devilishly, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. When he pulled away, he felt a sense of pride seeing her closed eyes and blissful expression. Milah smiled, grabbing his arm again as they headed back up to the Keep.

"Should I be worried about you?" Jaime inquired and Milah knew exactly what he was referring to. She shook her head and looked down to her feet.

"No. Not like you have a choice in the matter anyway. We're getting married regardless of either of our feelings and whether or not I lock myself away from the world again." Jaime chuckled as they climbed the stairs.

"I suppose that-" A door slammed and an agitated scream echoed throughout the hall and it stopped Jaime's words. Milah saw Tywin brush his hands off and adjust himself after leaving the Queen's chambers. He raised his eyebrows at seeing the two before him and cleared his throat.

"I take it you've told Cersei the true reason for your visit." Jaime surmised, making his father nod.

"I did and to no surprise, she's acting like a child." He replied just as several crashing sounds were heard behind the door.

"On that note...I'm going to find my family. So much planning to figure." She said, leaning up to kiss Jaime on the cheek and nodding to her future father-in-law before she left. Tywin reached out to her neck and twiddled the pendant that laid there.

"Glad it's finally been put to use. It suits you." He complimented coldly. Milah thanked him with a smile and went her way down to her father's chambers where her family was visiting. As she approached the large wooden door, she heard the squeals of her younger siblings and immediately smiled. Milah pushes on the doors and immediately saw her younger siblings running around the room, being chased by her father.

"And just why was I not invited to all the fun?" She questioned, grabbing the young ones' attention. The raven-haired children spun towards the door and their faces lit up at the sight of their older sister.

"Milah!" She crouched, her arms out wide for the three monsters that tackled her. She smiled, kissing each of their heads over and over again before allowing them to continue their running around the room. Stefan rose from the seat he took next to Catia and reached out to give his daughter a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, my beauty," he said into her hair, smiling down at her, excited that she was finally out of the prison of her own making. Stefan pulled back but his eye caught the pendant around her neck and he instantly reached out for it to get a closer look. Milah presses her lips together, gauging his reaction, praying that he would have something positive to say.

"A wedding present?" He asked, dropping the lion. Milah nodded, grazing her fingers over it thoughtfully.

"It's beautiful," Stefan said and Milah beamed. It was just the reaction she wanted.

"Well come on then. Let's have a look." Catia beckoned from the daybed. Milah sat next to her mother, craning her neck to show off the decoration.

"It's lovely." Catia smiled, admiring the glistening piece of jewelry.

"I feel like I've been branded." Milah half-joked, making her parents chuckle.

"I wish your father would have laid the same claim on me." Catia teased, earning a devilish warning look from Stefan.

"You're my queen, you know that," Stefan said and Milah gasped at her father.

"Treason." She teased, earning a smack on the shoulder from her mother. Catia chuckled, rolling her eyes as she caught a glimpse of her youngest children jumping about the bed.

"Alright you monkeys, time for bed. We have a long day of preparation tomorrow." Catia said, wrangling her children. Milah kisses her parents goodnight before heading towards the door but stopping on the frame.

"Will Cerion be here soon?" She asked anxiously.

"Lord and Lady of Greenwood shall be here in the morning, anxiously waiting for the presence of the new Lady of Casterly Rock." Her father winked. Milah thanked him with an air kiss and headed down the hallowed hall to her own accommodations. Once inside, she sighed blissfully. Jaime was right, the reds and gold did make the room warmer


	19. Chapter 19

Milah could barely sleep due to her excitement. She was enthralled at the idea of seeing her brother and having her family to herself for a little while longer. Though, she waited until the sun was in sight to jump from her covers and get ready for the day.

"My Lady, how long have you been awake?" Mariela asked once she saw Milah at her looking glass.

"Not long." She shrugged, concentrating on getting her hair into place for the day.

"Please, Lady Milah, allow me." Mariela pressed, grabbing the brush to help but Milah stood up after quickly pinning down a final curl.

"Mariela, there's no need to fuss over me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself every now and again. Why don't you head to breakfast, hm?" Milah offered, making Mariela take her suggestion as she shuffled the young maid out the door, closing the door behind her. She went as fast as her legs would carry her down the steps, the only thing halting her being the sound of the gate. She stopped and looked out one of the alcoves to the entrance to the keep. The sight of the dark blue banners made her heart leap and she smiled widely, continuing her descent down to greet her brother.

Jaime glanced up from his position on the ledge between the pillars in the throne room at the sound of hurried steps, smiling at seeing Milah clad in red once again. He hoped to catch her eye as she hurried past his reading space but she was too distracted. Jaime frowned, reaching out as she rushed by him, snagging her hand to tug her back. Milah furrowed her brow at the foreign contact but she quickly regained her composure at the sight of Jaime's smirk.

"Why the rush?" He questioned, pulling his bride to him so she stood between his legs. Milah rolled her eyes at his antics, reluctantly lacing her hands to rest behind his neck.

"I only have a few more hours of freedom, that's why." She teased, making Jaime grip her hips and pull her closer to him.

"Is that so?" He asked, amused at the small woman who nodded, tugging lightly at the hair near the nape of his neck, driving him slightly mad. She got this mischievous glint in her eye as she dipped her head down to meet his lips for a moment.

"Alright. Off with you before I lock you away forever." He jested, releasing his bride after placing a kiss to the palm of her hand. Jaime chuckled to himself as she hurried down the corridor to the outer yard to meet her brother. Jaime found himself counting down the hours in anticipating rather than dismay as of late. Milah was capable, stubborn, strong-willed, and beautiful. It was obvious with the way she was around children that she would make a wonderful mother one day. Sooner than later if his father had his way. She was a formidable match and with each passing day and hour, he found himself thinking more and more about spending his days with the Northern Flower and less about his Queen who now sat in the solitary confinement of her own quarters. Jaime picked his book back up, returning to the page he left off on before seeing Milah.

"Good. I was starting to wonder if this was going to end horribly for one or both of you." Jaime sighed and closed his book again, looking up from the page to see his baby brother.

"I believe you've been spending too much time with Varys," Jaime said, standing to find a separate place to read in peace.

"Why's that?" Tyrion questioned, keeping up with his brother best he could.

"I suppose the lurking and eavesdropping could have something to do with it." Jaime hinted, making Tyrion smirk.

"Oh, brother, but how else would I ever get to tell you our lovely sister shan't be in attendance tomorrow?" Jaime froze for a moment then pivoted to look Tyrion in the eye.

"What?" The little Lord nodded, his face telling a thousand truths.

"Not feeling her best, I'm afraid. Hasn't been for the last few days, not that I give a damn." Tyrion said honestly. Jaime thought for a moment, thinking that it would be best Cersei not attend. He had been dreading any conversation with her since her frustration and anger could be heard throughout the castle once their father arrived and so kindly broke the news to her. Of course she was furious. Jaime handed the book off to his brother and turned back, heading towards her chambers.

"Is that wise, brother?" Tyrion called, concerned for his elder sibling.

"I can't just leave without speaking to her." Tyrion raised his hands in the air, the one clutching the binding of the book.

"It's your funeral." He said, wanting no part of Jaime's agenda. Once he reached her chambers, all he had to do was look at the guard that stood watch and he moved aside. Jaime pushed on the door, the creaking it made announcing him.

"I'm not to be disturbed," Cersei said coldly, her gaze towards the gardens and her grip tight on her goblet.

"Surely you can make an exception." Jaime tested. Cersei didn't even look his way, leaving him to clear his throat and approach slowly.

"I knew I wasn't crazy. I saw you with her and you told me not to worry." She spat. As he got closer, he could see her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks red. Jaime felt a pang of guilt seeing her this way. He loved Cersei but what was he to do? He felt his affections molding in a different direction.

"What was I to do? Go against father's wishes?"

"You've never had a problem doing it before." Her words were like venom.

"You plan on staying locked away?" He asked.

"I refuse to see you tied to that Northern whore. I want no part in it." She said, pouring herself some more wine.

"Cersei, what would you have me do?" Jaime asked, grabbing her upper arm for her to rip herself away.

"Tell father of his legacy. Stay here with me, with our children rather than abandon me!" She screamed.

"And have both of our heads, not to mention the children's on a spike?! Are you mad?"

"Get out." She growled. Jaime opened his mouth to say something in protest when she threw the empty pitcher near his head.

"GET OUT!" she wailed and Jaime sighed, headed for the door and slammed it behind him.

"Well, I think that went rather well." Jaime looked to the side of the door and saw Tyrion leaning up against it. Jaime snagged the book he handed his brother and started back to the library or possibly the garden to have some solitude. Jaime needed to be alone with his thoughts. He only had a few more hours until he wouldn't be alone for much longer.

* * *

Milah had made it outside just as her brother had dismounted. She ignored the protests from the bannerman as she ran for him, running straight into him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Are you really that tired of beating about all the Kingsguard? Do you have to roughhouse with me as well? Isn't very ladylike." He teased, hugging his sister. As he pulled back he captured her chin with his thumb and forefinger, inspecting his sister.

"The Capital seems to have you glowing...or perhaps," He trailed off, capturing the pendant that sparkled in the sun.

"The Capital has nothing to do with it?" He questioned, watching his sister's blue eyes dance with excitement. She looked at her feet bashfully then behind her brother where he expected Aramella to be. Milah furrowed her brow, seeing her horse being led away.

"Leave the Lady back in the Greenwood?" Milah pressed, latching onto her brother's arm.

"She was pulled away to see her family as soon as we hit the gate, I'm afraid. Very excited about being back in the South, that one." Cerion said as he handed the reigns off to a stable boy.

"And you?" Milah inquired. Cerion patted her hand that laid on his arm.

"As I told Robb on the way down, I'm just excited to be with all of my family once more." Milah stopped in her tracks, her weight yanking Cerion back as she stopped.

"Robb?...You rode in with the Starks?" She asked, frantically looking behind her to see if they were dismounting as well.

"Not all of them. After that nasty fall, Lady Stark kept at Winterfell with the little Lord. Robb came along with Rickon so to relieve his mother. Sweet lad." He said, trying to calm his sister and bring her along with him into the castle.

"You say that as if all these months of marriage has made you wiser, brother." She said, feeling a bit calmer as they strode down the middle of the throne room, the sunlight flickering through the colored glass.

"When I was his age-" He began saying, being silenced only when his sister smacked his chest, making him chuckle.

"Is he...has he been well? Is he well?" She sputtered out as they walked from the corridor out to the sunshine and down the steps to the gardens.

"You know you can ask him yourself. He is here for your wedding after all."

"Oh don't remind me." She groaned, covering her eyes with her free hand and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You can't hate yourself for being happy. You shouldn't." Cerion reasoned as they rounded one of the fountains.

"You sound like mother." She scolded. Milah didn't like being ganged up on, especially by so many people.

"Well, she's right, you know," Cerion said, stopping in his tracks and nodding in the direction of a large tree. Milah looked where he gestured to see her betrothed sitting comfortably under it, his nose in some novel. She let out an amused breath and smiled, smiling wider once Jaime looked up to where the Gale children stood. Jaime smiled at her, laughing a bit as he turned back to his pages.

"He loves you. You don't know it yet, Seven Hells, he doesn't even know it yet. You can see it in his eyes. Everything before? It doesn't matter. None of it matters. What matters is now. Don't throw away something when you don't know where it could take you. I speak from first hand Lannister experience." He joked, bumping Milah with his hip for emphasis.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?' He asked innocently, making his sister roll her eyes.

"Be right. I hate it." She sassed.

"Comes with the older brother territory, I'm afraid, love." He said just as their parents approached from the other side of the walkway.

"Cerion." Their mother greeted, releasing her husband and wrapping her arms around her eldest.

"What have you two been up to?" Stefan questioned, raising an eyebrow at Milah.

"Just Cerion bestowing his age-old wisdom upon the little people," Milah said dramatically, joining her parents in their walk back up to the castle from the shore.

"I hardly think that's fair. Your sister is about to be a member of the richest family in Westeros." Milah rolled her eyes at her mother's words as they came across the spot where Jaime sat once again.

"Richest family, the handsomest man in all the land, will you all give it a rest," Milah commanded, making Cerion click his tongue and look to his father surprised at his sister's tone.

"What you say we leave the women to get together all the details for tomorrow's festivities," Stefan said, clasping his son on the shoulder and leading him off, to leave the women be.

"I have a surprise waiting in your room for you. Your brother brought it with him this morning. Come along." Catia said excitedly, pulling her daughter along back into the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: GD she THICC. Sorry for the confusion last chapter. Hopefully, this monster of a chapter makes up for it? Enjoy! Rated M (IYKYK)**

Milah questioned her mother all the way up to her chambers but Catia wasn't alluding to anything, making the journey very tiresome and a bit frustrating.

"I don't understand why you can't just give me a hint," Milah said as her mother pushed her into her bedroom and closed the doors behind her.

"You've always been my inquisitive one. The triplets don't question me nearly as much as you have. Sit." She commanded, pointing to the bench seat near her dining table.

"Close your eyes."

"Mother, I hardly think this is-"

"Close them." She commanded again, harshly. Milah stifled a laugh and did as she was told, folding her hands in her lap. Milah was about to protest once more when fabric was dropped in her lap and her mother commanded her to open her eyes. Milah's mouth fell open at the rich ruby fabric that laid in her lap, gold applique adoring bits and pieces of it.

"I sent for it the day after you left. I had it made with respect to Elia's gown and my own." Milah's eyes welled with tears and she pushed the bottom of the dress off of her lap and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, holding her tightly.

"Thank you." She muttered, letting a few tears fall. Catia chuckled and held her daughter closely.

"Of course, my love." Milah pulled back and pressed her lips together, finding the power to say the words.

"Mother..I..I'm scared." She said, making her mother furrow her brow.

"Oh, my beauty, whatever for?" She asked, concerned.

"Being...disappointing."

"Love, who could ever be disappointed in you?" Her mother chuckled at her silliness.

"You...Father...Jaime..." Catia frowned and took her daughter's hands in her own and held them tightly before she could finish that list.

"I will hear no more of this. You are marrying Jaime Lannister tomorrow. You are going to be the Lady of Casterly Rock." Milah shook her head clear of her thoughts that ran to the auburn-haired brooding man that she cared for.

"You're right..." Catia brushed a dark curl behind her girl's ear and winked.

"I can't remember a time I was wrong, little bird." Milah smiled at her mother and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I wrote to Dorne...I've heard no word..." She trailed off, hoping her mother wouldn't be angry about her announcement to her uncles.

"Don't fret, love. Tomorrow will be a joyous occasion regardless. You are going to make the most beautiful bride in all the Seven Kingdoms." Catia said, pressing a kiss to the top of Milah's head. Her mother was right. Tomorrow, while a bit frightening would be exciting all the same. She would finally be free of this stone prison and do as she pleased along the rocks. She might actually start feeling like herself again.

Milah said her goodnights to her family after supper and allowed Mariela to prepare her for bed. It would be one of the last nights she would spend in this room and she couldn't seem to shake it. She laid in the darkness, the only illumination coming from a small candle by her bed. She stared at the canopy for hours, tossing and turning, trying to ease her mind. She needed a good night's rest, without it, she would look horrifying come morning. She knew that. Milah just couldn't seem to force sleep. Her heart leaped in her chest as something hit the floor across the room, clanging as it went. Milah sat straight up and looked to the noise, seeing a large figure crouched near the opening to her balcony. Milah reached for her nightstand, taking the letter opener and holding it close to her chest. She couldn't find her voice, she couldn't scream. All she could do was clasp a hand over her mouth as the figure came near her bed, moving cautiously in the darkness. As the large figure came closer, nearing the foot of her bed, Milah swiped at the air in the direction of the shadow, trying to cut at it with the blade in her hand. As she did a hand clamped down around her wrist, making her drop the blade. Just as she began to protest, her screams were muffled by another hand coming over her mouth, silencing her. She batted against the figure, pushing and shoving as hard as she could as it tried to hold her close.

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you." A familiar voice whispered to her and she stopped her thrashing, pulling back and allowing her eyes to adjust, seeing a familiar glimmering blue staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?! You can't be here!" She protested in a hushed tone.

"What would you have me do? Sit around and do nothing while you marry that vile Lannister-"

"That vile Lannister is to be my husband and I won't hear you speak ill of him." He frowned and his grip on her loosened.

"You love him." Milah shook her head and she adjusted her hands around his.

"I do not...not yet. What am I to do? Run away with you back to Winterfell?" She asked rhetorically, her face shocked when he looked to be considering the idea. Milah's jaw dropped and she smacked the Lord across his face.

"Robb, don't make this harder than it has to be." She whispered, avoiding his eyes and releasing his hands only for him to grab them again.

"Milah, please. I love you. Tell me you don't feel the same." Milah pulled her hands back to her lap and avoided his eyes.

"I think it best you leave." She whispered, pushing herself from her sheets and gesturing to the door. Robb sighed as he stood and followed her lead, trying to catch her eye. Milah grabbed the door handle and carefully pulled it open so it didn't make a sound, leaving an opening just wide enough for Robb to sneak out. Robb looked to her once more as he left the room, his body between the door and the frame.

"Milah-" She silenced him with a kiss, her hand coming up to hold his neck.

"Robb...Please." She begged, closing her door on him, pressing her back to the wood and sinking down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her, hugging them to her chest as she calmed her nerves. That was the last thing she needed at this moment. Milah had finally gotten rid of this feeling of guilt and all it had taken was a singular visit from Robb to unravel her. She had managed to crawl her way back into her bed after a few minutes of contemplation. She pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking them under and snuggling deep into the pillow to try and get some resemblance of sleep.

Hearing Mariela come in and begin her bath made Milah cringe. She was supposed to be excited to get ready for her wedding day but due to the previous events of the night, she was wary and anxious.

"Lady Gale, I've run a bath for you." Mariela cooed in her attempt to stir Milah awake. She threw her covers from her body and stepped out of her nightgown to step into the tub. Milah gestured for the wine across the room, feeling the need to begin a little earlier than usual. Mariela poured her a glass and handed it to the raven-haired beauty.

"Mariela...please send for my mother." She said coldly, sending her maid out of the room to fetch her mother. Milah took a large gulp of the wine and shivered before setting it down on the tray next to her and sinking back into the basin.

"Happy wedding day my love, oh, Milah!" Catia called, rushing into the room to see Milah wasn't sunk deep into the basin but simply resting and relaxing a bit.

"Come on out of there." She commanded, holding up a robe for her to slink into. Milah took note of her mother's glittering dark blue gown for the festivities. It made her skin glow and it made Milah envious.

"You should be glowing, little bird." Her mother cooed, setting her down at her looking glass and pulling her dark locks back to style them. Milah smiled at her mother in the reflection and cleared her throat.

"I'm excited." She said with a sad smile, trying to push back the events of the night before.

"I'm sure. Mariela, hang up that dress." Catia commanded as she began pulling curls up and pinning them. Milah took this time to look at herself and really look at herself. She would be happy with Jaime. She would do her best to be happy with him and that was the end of that. She pushed the thoughts of Robb from her mind and allowed them to wander to golden locks and green eyes.

"I've always hated that Southern style of hair. It never suited your wild curls anyways." Catia stated, finishing up pinning half of the tresses back. She latched onto her daughter's shoulders and smiled at her reflection.

"You're a vision, my love." She smiled, brushing back a few hairs into place. Milah took a deep breath and stood, ready to attack the rest of the day. It wouldn't be perfect, that much was certain, but she would enjoy it nonetheless. Milah took a final look at the glistening ruby fabric that hung before she slipped into it with the help of her mother. When she caught a look at herself in the glass she gasped. All that was missing was the yellow hair and she would have been a spitting image of a Lannister. Milah took a deep breath and placed a hand on her stomach, turning to admire the rest of her gown.

"He isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you," Catia predicted, squeezing her daughters shoulders before escorting her out of the room and down to the carriage that was to take her away to the Sept. Milah found it a bit difficult to keep up with her mother and the handmaids that yanked her through the castle and into the carriage but once she was in, she found herself daydreaming out the window. She thought of Casterly Rock and spending her time as she pleased. The idea brought a smile to her face until the idea of bearing children rushed through her mind.

"Nervous?" Catia asked, lacing her hand with her daughter's. Milah smiled and nodded quickly. Catia patted the top of Milah's hand and brought the back of it to her lips.

"I was too. You have nothing to worry about, my love. I promise." Catia said as the caravan stopped in its tracks at the top of the Sept's steps.

"Milah," Catia muttered as Milah latched onto her arm to walk with her mother to where Stefan stood outside th Sept. Milah looked to her mother with wide eyes and Catia chuckled.

"I am so proud of you," Catia said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead and leaving her with her father. Stefan looked down at his daughter that was clad in red in awe.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked as the bells rang out. Milah took a deep breath and tried to push back her urge to run away. She looked up at the blue eyes that matched her own and nodded, leaning up and pressing a kiss to her father's cheek as the door opened up to reveal more people than Milah had ever met. She looked from either side of the crowd, seeing her family, the Lannisters and a select Baratheons until her eyes landed on the man that stood at the front of the crowd. Jaime was cloaked in white and gold with red thrown in here and there on his tunic. Milah felt her breath catch when she saw him and she didn't feel angry with herself. She smiled as her father pressed a kiss to the side of her head and left her next to the Kingslayer.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." said the High Septon, prompting Jaime to unfold the cloak in his hands that was past down for generations and finally down to him. Milah turned her back to him, holding her hands together in front of her as he draped the fabric around her shoulders. She turned back to the Septon as he cleared his throat, addressing the court.

"Your Grace," He addressed Robert before turning to the crowd.

"My Lords, My Ladies, We stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart and so now and forever." He said, tying Jaime and Milah's hands together.

"Let it be known that Milah of the House Gale and Jaime of House Lannister are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for all eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." Milah turned, looking to Jaime for the first time that day and seeing a slight smile on his face as they said the words together.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger."

"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,"  
"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." The two said at the same time. Jaime glanced to the Septon who nodded and he cleared his throat, finding the courage to continue the ceremony. He reached out, his hand resting on her outside hip, pulling her close while the other pulled her chin up to look at him.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love." He said just above a whisper, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own in a short kiss. Milah smiled into his lips, feeling his mouth do the same just as they pulled apart and headed back down the aisle to the outside of the Sept. Jaime reached for his bride to help her onto his horse to find that when left to her own devices, she was more than capable of doing it herself. Jaime smirked and pulled himself up behind her, pressing a kiss to her temple before leading the beast back to The Red Keep.

The garden was draped in reds and golds a few accents of blue and silver tossed about. It wasn't the grandest display but it was certainly larger and more decorated than Cerion's wedding. Jaime swung off his steed and held his arms up to Milah, making her roll her eyes and humor him. Milah placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to guide her down, her eyes never leaving his.

"Your sister still feeling unwell?" She inquired, taking note of the fact Cersei was nowhere to be seen. Jaime cleared his throat as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Ah, I'm afraid so. But don't cloud your mind with thoughts of Cersei." He mumbled into her hair as her family sat. Jaime couldn't take his eyes off of her ever since she stepped foot into the Sept. from her red gown to her smirk to her hooded bedroom eyes, all Jaime could think about was whisking her away from the madness to get a moment alone with his wife.

 _His wife._

He had never used the word or thought of it until now. Milah Gale was now Milah Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock. He promised himself that he wouldn't allow Cersei to get under his skin. He knew how she felt when he mentioned Milah. It was like stabbing her, twisting a knife deep into her heart with every mention of Milan's beauty, of her wit, and not to mention how well she treated the children. Jaime looked upon his little bride thoughtfully. She was a vision, that much was true. The way she threw her head back in laughter, exposing her neck, drove him mad. The way her eyes danced at the sight of her siblings running about made him smile. She would be a good- no, a great mother. He never let his gaze drift from her, always keeping her close to him, always touching. He knew as soon as the Stark boy had arrived that he would need to lay claim on his bride. Milah wouldn't take kindly to the notion, that much he knew, but Jaime kept his head high, making eye contact with the boy every so often during the feast whether he was caressing her shoulder with his thumb, pressing a chaste kiss to her bare shoulder or catching her attention by simply saying her name or lightly brushing against her thigh. Jaime found himself to be a possessive man and when it came to Milah, the entire kingdom would know who she belonged to, he would make sure of that.

The raunchy jokes and jests from King Robert and others within the court made Milah feel a bit uneasy and luckily for her, Jaime took note, tracing circles on her upper neck in an attempt to relax her.

"I feel like we haven't spoken at all" He mumbled to her, brushing a few loose curls behind her ear and kissing her temple lightly.

"It's because we haven't" she stated plainly, reaching for the wine in front of her.

"Have I mentioned how ravishing you look?" He charmed in an attempt to ease her mind. Milah chuckled at his best and leaned over, pecking his cheek.

"You haven't...but thank you for noticing" She teased, making Jaime clear his throat as he felt his face become red. He knew Milah had a sharp tongue but for some reason, today, he felt...nervous. It was an odd sensation for him. He glanced to where his father sat and to his surprise, Tywin had a satisfied grin on his face. Well, if you could call it a grin. Jaime couldn't recall the last time he saw genuine joy on his father's face rather than smugness.

The night drew nearer and the impending bedding ceremony was all that Milah could think of. She had some wine in order to calm herself but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling. Jaime helped with his light touches and caresses. She welcomed the contact, leaning into the warmth and comfort he brought. If she sat any closer, she would have ended up in his lap. Milah glanced across the tables to King Robert who was occupied with one of the maids serving wine. She let out a shallow breath in relief. If Robert was occupied, it meant she had more time to mentally prepare herself. She didn't usually feel this way. Milah was fearless when it came to most things, it was how she was raised, but the idea of laying with a man scared her more than any journey or physical challenge. It wasn't that she didn't have offers or was curious about it. She had stowed away on a trip Cerion had taken with Robb, Theon, and Jon to a whorehouse just outside of Winterfell but all that led to was an unfortunate peek at what Theon looked like naked and a scolding from her mother when she got back. That was the extent of her knowledge. She took another sip of wine from her goblet and tensed when she felt Jaime's fingers caress the back of her neck lightly.

"Relax." He murmured into her ear before placing a light kiss there.

"That seems to be impossible, I'm afraid." She chuckled out nervously, setting the cup back down and trying to relax into the touch.

"You have no need to be nervous." He prodded, his thumb rubbing small circles on the nape of her neck.

"I'm not nervous." She lied, avoiding his eyes that had a way of looking deep into her mind.

"Lying to your husband already...and we haven't even been married an entire day." Jaime teased, bringing a smile to Milah's face but he could still tell she was wary of what was to come. Jaime brought his hand from around her neck and latched onto her hand, bringing the palm of it to his lips. His eyes said everything that his lips didn't and Milah finally felt a little more at peace as he laced their hands together. Milah found herself content for the moment until King Robert staggered to his feet and clasped his hands together loudly, his booming voice following.

"The bedding!" If Milah had any liquid in her mouth, she would have choked on it. She found herself looking to Jaime as men from all around approached the table. Jaime gave her hand a small squeeze as the women came around for him, ready to paw at the Kingslayer. To her surprise, the men were gentle at pulling her to her feet and throwing her high above them to take her to Jaime's chambers. Once hoisted onto someone's shoulders, the rough pawing and snatching began. Milah yelped as her underskirts were ripped off and hands roamed all over her body, grabbing at every inch of her. The last thing she saw before disappearing into the hall was Jaime's doublet being tossed aside and him being shoved in the opposite hall direction. As much as she wanted to knock the men that held onto her unconscious, she knew that tradition meant more. If her mother could do it, so could she, Milah surmised. Once they hit the stairs, Milah was placed on the ground and her bodice was ripped open, leaving her in her dressing gown that left little to the imagination. Milah took this as an opportunity to rush up the stone steps and free herself of the incessant grabbing and groping. Unfortunately, as soon as she reached the top of the steps, her arms were pulled behind her back and the unwanted caressing and taunts continued.

"Doesn't seem fair the Kingslayer gets all the glory and the Flower of the North, aye lads?" One growled as hands slid down her backside, grazing her most private areas. Milah struggled against the men that held her only feeling relief when she caught sight of the glow from Jaime's chambers, indicating that he had returned before her. The consistent grabbing continued until she was pushed forcefully into the room, stumbling in on several women pulling at the lacing that held up Jaime's trousers. Milah's eyes screamed at the Kingslayer whose eyes immediately glared daggers at the men that yanked at the straps of her chemise.

"I do believe I can take it from here." He said sternly, pulling the women off him and making the men laugh loudly and make a few more jokes and jests at Milah's expense. She sighed out of relief as the door slammed behind her, leaving her alone and half-naked with Jaime. She looked up from her feet and finally got a good look at her new husband. He was disheveled from all the handling, his shirt draped over the back of a chair, one boot near the door, the other nowhere to be seen, his hair was out of place and he looked exhausted. The first thing she noticed was the scars that adorned his chest and torso. Every single one earned from a lifetime of combat. Her eyes drifted lower to where the women were pulling at his laces, making his trousers rest low around his hips.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He inquired as he approached her and snaked his hand up to the side of her face. Milah cleared her throat and averted her eyes from his torso to his eyes and shook her head as his thumb caressed her cheek. He dipped his head to capture her lips, bringing his body close to her own only for Milah to press her fingertips to his abdomen to leave a safe distance. She felt him frown into the kiss at her contact and pulled back.

"I know you're scared. You don't have to be fearless all the time, love." He reasoned. Milah's stomach was knotted so tight it radiated up through her chest. She couldn't find the words out of fear for the first time in her life. He pulled her chin up and she turned her face away, making his lips hit her neck.

"It isn't that, it's-" She pushed back on his body lightly and Jaime staggered backward, a confused smirk on his face. He loved the way she got flustered when she was frustrated. Milah bit her bottom lip and pulled at the pin in her hair, releasing her curls as she looked at him, making Jaime chuckle at her bewilderment.

"What in the wo-"

"It's all just very overwhelming." She spat out. Jaime nodded in understanding and closed the gap between them once more, taking both of her hands in his and dragging them up his body to the back of his neck.

"Slowly then." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead that made her release a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Jaime couldn't begin to imagine what would be more overwhelming for his new bride, undressing in front of him or him undressing in front of her. Milah nodded, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat. Jaime brushed back the loose hair that had fallen, exposing her neck. He traced light circles on her hip, eliciting a gasp from Milah just as his lips brushed her neck. Jaime smiled at her body relaxing into his touch and felt himself becoming bolder with his actions. He nipped lightly at her neck, testing the waters to see how she would respond. Milah's grip tightened on his neck and her fingers became lost in his hair, tugging lightly when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin just below her jaw. Jaime left a trail of light kisses down her neck to her shoulder where he pulled at one of the straps that kept her together. He glanced away from his handiwork to see Milah's eyes closed and a blissful smile playing about her lips. Milah tugged at the back of Jaime's neck, bringing him back to her, kissing him roughly. Jaime groaned in surprise, kissing her back with equal force as she pawed at the other strap of her chemise, allowing the fabric to fall and pool at her feet. She pulled from Jaime, breathless as she rested her forehead on his. She blushed a deep red as his eyes drifted from hers to her now exposed body. His fingers trailed up her sides to the outside of her breasts, lightly thumbing over her already peaked buds, making her shiver. Jaime dropped his hands down below her waist, cupping her backside and hoisting her to his waist, making her gasp. Milah saw a different side to Jaime as he laid her down on the bed, his eyes almost animalistic as he pushed her legs apart to stand between them.

This is exactly how he had always imagined her, splayed out for him, her dark tresses fanned out as she looked up at him with those big wanton eyes. He was amazed at how unapologetic she was. Never once did she try and cover herself. She fully and willingly exposed herself and left herself completely vulnerable to him. All of her was his for the taking, no questions asked, no qualms, no conditions. Milah frowned at the face Jaime was making as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"What?" He shook his head and smirked as he cocked his head to the side, still admiring the beauty beneath him.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jaime muttered as he pulled at the laces on his trousers to pull them off and toss them aside. He watched her eyes quickly glance down at his length then back to his eyes as if embarrassed. Jaime pushed one knee into the bed, between her legs and hovered over her as she pushed herself back, further onto the bed so her legs would not dangle off the edge. He lowered himself onto her, holding himself up with his forearm as to not rest his full weight on her small form. Milah surprised the urge to yelp out of surprise as his member rested on her inner thigh. She controlled her breathing as she ran her fingers through his hair, playing with it as she relaxed into his touch once more. He captured her lips once more, this time asking for entrance while he dragged his fingertips up her thigh. Milah found herself enjoying the contact, being so bold as to bite the Lord's bottom lip playfully, making the man above her groan and roll her body over so she hovered over him. Milah pushed her palms into his chest, aiding her in sitting up and straddling Jaime's waist. Jaime looked up at Milah and smiled at the vision before him. His hands rested at her hips as she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her flushed face.

"Jaime..I'm not sure how..."

"Do you trust me?" He questioned, dragging his hand from her hip to her backside, cupping and pulling her up to hover just above his pelvis. Milah looked down at him inquisitively but nodded her head slowly.

"Yes." She answered as he brought his hand back around and pushed his fingers up into her heat, curling them ever so slightly. Milah let out a gasp accompanied by a slight moan as she sank down onto his hand. Jaime smiled devilishly as he felt how wet she had become. The melodic sounds she made were only muffled by Jaime sitting up to bring his mouth to hers again. He felt her hum against his lips with every curl and pump of his fingers. Milah pulled back from his mouth to catch her breath, holding herself to him. Her deep breathing in his ear made Jaime writhe beneath her, biting her shoulder to stifle a deep groan. Milah had only heard of the pain that came from laying with a man. No one had ever mentioned the waves of rippling pleasure that came with their touch or the ecstasy of hearing how much a man desire you. Jaime's satisfied grin only grew wider as Milah began rocking against his hand. This was the confirmation he needed in knowing she desired him as much as he desired her at this very moment. He withdrew his fingers from her just as another moan escaped her lips immediately followed by a whine that drove Jaime mad. He captured her chin with his thumb and forefinger, pressing his mouth to her frowning one.

"Patience, my little bride, patience." He chastised and pulled her in for another kiss. Milah smacked his hand away from her wet center, only making him hold her more roughly.

"You dare deny your husband?" He questioned. As the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it, hoping that she wouldn't take offense at his teasing at such an intimate moment. Milah reached down between his thighs in a moment of bravery and firmly gripped him, making Jaime groan inwardly.

"Never." She jested, biting her lip and taking the plunge as she lowered herself onto Jaime quickly and completely. Milah bit back a yelp as Jaime pulled her close, allowing her to bite down on his shoulder as she adjusted to him, wiggling as she did so. Jaime plunged his hand into her dark tresses and gripped down to pull her head back, exposing the front of her throat and her beautiful flushed face. He kept himself still, waiting for her to relax and make the first move. The last thing he wanted was for this experience to be a regretful one. Judging by the wicked smile on Milah's face when he tugged her hair back, she would quickly turn into a little minx. She braced herself on his shoulders and began rocking her hips slowly, a gasp echoing out from her with every movement she made and it was music to Jaime's ears. After a beat, Jaime began to match her with calculated thrusts that made Milah dig her nails into his broad shoulders.

"Jaime." She gasped after a particularly hard thrust and Jaime held onto her tighter, his fingers digging into her upper thighs. He buried his face into her neck and placed several heated kisses there.

"Say it again." He begged as his pace quickened, the motivation being her sweet cries.

"Gods, Jaime!" She cried out again, doing her best to meet his forceful thrusts. His shallow breathing in her ear would be her undoing as he held her tighter just as her walls tightened around him and she cried out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she came down from her high. She felt Jaime become erratic under her and she could sense he was close. She was overwhelmed from all of the excess stimulation but not wanting to disappoint her new husband, she held onto him, coaxing him to the edge with the rolling of her hips. He met his own end and slowed his pace as he spilled into Milah with a final groan. Jaime collapsed backward, bringing his little wife with him to lay across his chest, wide-eyed at the sensation she had just had. Jaime chuckled at her and brushed the hair back from her sweat-slick forehead before pressing his lips to it. Jaime groaned as he withdrew from her and rolled them onto their sides. Milah smiled at him thoughtfully as she brushed his blonde locks from his face and traced her fingers down his face only for Jaime to snag her hand and bring her fingers to his lips to place several kisses upon them.

"Are you satisfied, my little wife?" Jaime asked as he held her body to his, grabbing her leg to pull it up over his waist to hold them closer together.

"Immensely. I can't wait for you to ravish me again." She smiled wickedly and leaned up to peck his lips. Jaime groaned before chuckling thoughtfully and stared at the glowing beauty before him.

"I've created a damn monster." He teased, earning him a bat at his chest from his frowning bride.

"Oh, I'm only joking," He protested as he hovered over her and pulled a sheet to cover them.

"Anything in my power to give you, you will have." He promised, kissing the palm of her hand.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything."


End file.
